Molten
by TheBurningBrother
Summary: Elsa faces a threat greater than ever after two years of Peace. Brothers, Arthur and Karthus arrive in Arendelle ready to end their lifelong feud. Elsa learns fast that Arendelle is not as safe as she had hoped when Karthus threatens to destroy everything she loves. She must ally with Arthur, an angry and cryptic soldier blinded by pain and fire, in order to survive the coming war.
1. A Fire Kindles

**Author's Note: **

**SO! In light of my glorious Stupidity I haven't realized UNTIL NOW that FanFiction allows one to post all the chapters of their story into one mega story! **

**Which is why I have shamelessly spammed you with new stories each their own chapter, not realizing I could post them together. **

**SO! here you have it. Molten, in its totality. One chapter a day for thirty two days. Enjoy!**

**Check out my brand new Tumblr for Awesome Frozen stuff and Artwork and Updates relating to Molten! **

**Protector-Of-Arendelle,tumblr,com - with commas removed of course.**

**-DH**

* * *

I have a story for you. An untold story. You may know some of the where and the who and maybe even a little what. This is the story of two brothers and two sisters. It is a tale of magic and angels and dragons and love and death. A story about a Burning Queen and a Frozen King. It is a long story and is the kind that must be started from the beginning. So let me delay no longer.

Let's have an adventure together.

Norway. 10 years before the death of the King of Arendelle.

Fire; a force of destruction consuming buildings and once coveted belongings. Now all are abandoned to the flames. The village is ruined. Barbarians have taken this small town of Norway. They have chased out the King's men and have begun looting what remains. They worship the fire and the ruin.  
In the shadows three shapes sneak quietly towards the border of the town.

"This way. Quietly" says a gentle-faced man clad in battle-damaged armor and glorious red robes.  
He wields a magical sword in one hand and guides his two sons with the other. The first son is dark-haired and his eyes are a striking almost-glowing orange. The second has almost black hair and his eyes are an emerald green. They follow closely behind the armored man.

"YOU STOP!" Screams a patrolling barbarian, he and another begin charging them, axes held high ready to strike.

"Behind me!" Yells the Soldier.  
With one swift sweep the sword dispatches one barbarian dodging his weapon and going straight for his heart; he dies silently. The sword quickly blocks the axe blow from the other. The blade then sweeps And slashes him across the stomach and once more across the chest. He screams out his last breath. The scream echoes off the walls of the buildings.  
"They'll be looking for us now... We have to separate..." He kneels down gathering his two sons.  
"No. Dad... We can't. I don't know what to do..." Says the older of the two boys. The younger stands silent, bewildered by the two dead men. His emerald eyes wide and shocked.  
"Arthur. Listen to me. I'm giving you Gigas. He will protect you and Karthus. I need you to be strong for me and your mother and your brother."  
"But. But I don't know how to fight..."  
"Don't worry. Gigas does. And he will teach you." He says as he holds the sword lengthways offering it to his son.  
Before it is passed off the sword interjects, "But Master I am sworn to protect you from all harm."  
"And I am changing your oath... Gigas you have served me and my fathers well and never faltered. I am passing you to my sons now. Arthur and Karthus. You must swear to protect them from all harm as you have me."  
"I do." Says the sword as the cloth tied to his hilt releases the man's arm and wraps tightly around the boy's arm.  
"Arthur, Karthus. I love you. I need you to run. Run to the docks. I can't protect you anymore. Im sorry... Arthur if anything happens. I want you to use the fire..."  
"But you told me not to! You said I shouldn't. You-"  
"Arthur, I know what I said but you have to be strong now. You have to use this gift to protect yourself and your brother! You have to stay together!" He grabbed his boys and held them tight for a moment. It seemed to last an eternity but still way too short and every second made it more painful. But the sound of boots rushing towards them brought the goodbye to a sudden end.  
"This way! It came from over there!"  
"Go! And don't look back! Stay together! Just stay together!"  
The boys ran to the docks as fast as they could. The only thing between them and the waters was a wooden gate to keep out animals. Arthur raised his free hand towards it and cringed. A gust of fire shot from his hand and obliterated the gate.  
He and Karthus looked back towards their father, now surrounded by barbarians.  
"I'm not afraid to die! Are you!" Was the last thing Arthur or Karthus would ever hear their father say.  
They plunged into the water off of the docks and swam for their lives.

"I'm not afraid to die! Are you!" Would play over in their heads for the rest of their lives.

The magical sword, Gigas droned with a resounding hum. Like a sigh. "I pray you will at last find peace, Elias, my friend."

1 year before the death of the King of Arendelle

"Oh! This one looks good!" The queen says. She holds a book adorned in blue and red.  
"They're all good, Mama!" A teen Elsa giggles a little bit.  
Her and her mother sit opposite eachother in the princess' room. Elsa is eager but still contained. Her gloved hands pursed in front of her.  
"Yes but Anna really liked this one!"  
"I'm waiting!" She smiles. The little princess is insistent  
"Ahem. A war journal from a man of Norway pertaining to the Dragon of the North.  
'My name is Karloff. A soldier of Norway. Many barbarians died today. Our platoon held some cliffs overseeing a river. We were tasked with making sure no ships passed through the Ravine. We were short on men an supplies. It had been a hard battle to keep the ravine. We received word that a number of their ships would pass through our border and we were to hold them off as long as possible. A task impossible for only a few, sick men. We were told however that The Dragon would be aiding us. A powerful young man with power over fire wielding a magical sword. We were also told that his age may alarm us. We were just happy to have some help. But then the boy arrived. And we were alarmed."  
Elsa giggles.  
"He could not be older than 15, if that. We would not allow it. But the boy displayed his power. A massive plume of fire bursted from his hand, and he remained unscathed. He insisted that he fought of his own choice and we eventually relented into allowing him to help us."  
Elsa took a look at her gloved hands, almost starting to take one off.  
"We waited awake all night. Just waiting for the barbarians ships. It was late into the night when the first ship rolled through the fog off of the sea into the ravine. We lay in wait. The Dragon had a plan. When two of the ships were all the way into the ravine, he launched himself down to them. They worshipped a fire god and fell to their faces In his presence. They believed he was angered with them. They threw themselves at the ground and dared not look at him. It was much too late for them by the time they heard our boots hit the deck of their ship. They panicked and began scrambling and were no match for our planned assault. The Dragon burnt their sails with a mighty sweep of flame from his hands."  
Elsa's eyes lit up imagining the controlled flames. She tugged at her gloves a little. Her mother watched her in the corner of her eye.  
"He launched himself from one ship to the next on a pillar of smoke. The boy lit up their whole ship. It burned wildly. Many barbarians jumped overboard and we could pick them off with our archers. He fought to the back of the burning ship with his magical sword. For a boy his fencing skills were remarkable. His sweeps and blocks as good as any master. He turned the rudder of the ship and it slammed into the ravine walls creating a burning blockade keeping our enemies out. The Dragon had saved us. We defeated our enemy and withdrew. We celebrated late into the night with the boy. He enjoyed the company but kept his distance from us. As fast as he came he was getting ready to leave again. He thanked us for our bravery. He said it inspired him. We insisted that he did the same. Wherever he was headed for next I wish him luck. He is an inspiration! The end!" The queen finished the letter.  
"What! But what does he do next! Where is he going?" Elsa asks almost climbing out of her chair.  
"You'll have to wait till tomorrow, my darling!" The queen says with a wink.  
"Fine... " she relents. "Mama..." Elsa asks as her mother cleans up.  
"Yes, Elsa?"  
"Do you think I could inspire people?" She asks nervously.  
"Elsa! I know you will!" She walks over and leans in to kiss her daughter.  
"No! Mama! I'll hurt you!" Elsa protests  
"Then I'll forgive you!" She smiles and leans in.  
Elsa shuts her eyes tight trying to contain her ice. Her mother kisses her head. A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek.  
"You have the power to overcome within you. Just like the Dragon, Elsa!" She says to her daughter and then retires for the night.  
Elsa climbs into bed and clutches the book. She had always imagined it to be a little warmer than the average book.


	2. Love Endures All

Arendelle. 5 years after the death of the King of Arendelle.  
Summer is almost at an end but the land is beautiful and green. The people are cheerful and music plays throughout the palace. Wedding music. Today is a special day for Arendelle: The wedding day of Kristoff Bjorgman, the royal ice master and Anna Aktharsdotter, princess of Arendelle.

"Anna..." Elsa says at her sister's door.  
"Go away, Elsa." Anna says sobbing.  
"Anna, I know you're in there! People are asking where you are! Please have courage! I know you're trying to! Just let me in! This is the happiest day of your life and you two have waited so long for today!" She almost sang through the door.  
There was silence.  
"Come on Anna, open up the door! Then we can cry together and face your future! It's a bright one!"  
The door unlocks.

The kingdom is covered in flowers and flyers congratulating the couple. The people of Arendelle spread flowers along the streets where the processional is planned.  
Today has also been an interesting day in that a few hundred rock trolls passed through the city on their way to the palace. Kristoff's family.  
Midday strikes and the wedding bells ring.

The palace chapel is full of locals of Arendelle with the notable attendance of Kristoffs family, as well as Rapunzel and Eugene of Corona.

Anna wears an intricate veil and a beautiful white dress adorned in subtle green patterns. The dress has hints of ice crystal work throughout, courtesy of Elsa, of course.  
Elsa is at her sister's side in a more spring-time appropriate Ice dress, she smiles wide.  
Kristoff is standing tall but looking rather uncomfortable in an Arendelle Uniform. He cannot take his eyes off Anna though.  
Behind him is Sven wearing a bow tie.  
Behind Sven is Olaf proudly wearing a bow tie made from ice by Elsa just for him.  
Grandpabi the troll leads the service as Priest.  
"Today! We celebrate a most momentous occasion. The joining of two Into one through matrimony! True love is the most powerful force in the universe and this couple is a perfect representation of that beautiful power..."  
Anna looks over to Elsa and gestures that she'll toss the bouquet to her.  
Elsa silently insists that she doesn't. And Anna silently insists that she will.  
Elsa looking worried now  
"Ahem." Grandpabi continues. "Kristoff Bjorgman, do you take Anna to be your trollfully wedded wife, To have and to hold her, For better or worse, In sickness and In health? Do you swear to love her in the brightest days and the darkest, through the thickest fire and coldest winters, with all of your heart so long as you both shall live?"  
"Oh I do!" Kris says.  
"Anna Altharsdotter, Princess of Arendelle, do you take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded husband, to love him despite his bugs, his grumpiness, his unmanly blondeness and-"  
"Hey..." Kris interrupts.  
"To have and to hold him, to love him at all times, in all seasons of life with all that you are able to give, so long as you both shall liv-"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do! I do!" She interrupts unable to contain her joy.  
Elsa smiles.  
"Excellent! Bring me the rings!"  
A child troll walks up with the rings on a pillow.  
The rings are a beautiful shade of gold and In them they have the words "love endures all" Written In a magical rune.  
They exchange rings. "With these rings I thee wed, now and forever! Now Kiss her!"  
"Gladly!" Says Kristoff!  
He grabs her waist and lowers her down. They kiss and the crowd erupts in joy!  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife! Congratulations!" Grandpabi closes.  
Elsa smiles and claps even laughing a little. She looks over the crowd and smiles. So much joy. So much happiness. So much love. She hasn't thought much about marriage. She's never even found someone interested in a relationship. She hasn't had much luck finding men with patience for endless complexity to be an abundance, and that's just for her personality. Throw being a deadly dangerous queen on top of that and compatible men generally thin out pretty fast. Talk about intimidating.  
"Catch!" Interrupts her thoughts abruptly and she is startled by an object thrown at her which she instinctively catches. The Bouqet!  
"Anna... I said..." Says the Queen as she blushes brighter than ever. A striking contrast to her porcelain complexion.  
"I know!" Says Anna.  
Kris takes her by the arm and the two begin the processional.  
They stride down the aisle side by side and they are showered with roses.  
With her free hand, Elsa fires an ice blast at the roof and it erupts into a shower of beautiful Multi-colored crystal snowflakes that fall over Kris and Anna.  
Elsa trails slowly behind them with Olaf and Sven.  
"What does that mean?" Olaf asks pointing to the bouqet.  
"It means I'm supposed to get married next." She answers handling it nervously.  
"What! You're getting Married! Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Two weddings in one day!  
"Olaf.." She begins.  
"Wait.. How do I not know about this? Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me!"  
"Olaf. I am not getting married!" She says a little impatient.  
"But... You just said..." Olaf is confused.  
"No. That's what it's supposed to mean but that doesn't mean I'm getting married!"  
"Gee, Elsa. Why wouldn't you wanna get married? Poor guy! Have you at least told the groom you changed your mind!" Olaf says.  
"No! No Olaf. I was never getting married!" She says irritated now.  
"Then why did you go and get and engaged, silly?" Olaf says matter-of-factly.  
Elsa sighs. "Nevermind, Olaf.."


	3. You've Got to Meet Someone

The palace ballroom has been converted into a grand dining hall. It is packed with guests, people and trolls alike.  
The people mingle. The trolls mingle. The wedding banquet is extravagantly prepared but with a hint of practicality, in light of Kristoff's personality.  
The newlyweds sit at the bridal table with Olaf, Sven, Rapunzel and Eugene.  
Elsa, always a little bit of a loner stands to the side of the hall, entertaining some children and troll kids with her magic instead of mingling with the guests.  
"Woah! Do that again! Do that again!" A little troll boy jumps with excitement.  
The other children agree with him.  
His character reminds her of Anna.  
"Okay! Are you ready?" Elsa laughs.  
She swirls her hands and ice magic begins to form.  
Between her hands the chunk of magical ice takes the shape of a tiny crystal dragon.  
It flaps it's wings and flies around the group of children gracefully.  
They all laugh and try to touch it.  
It flies up above them and bursts into a little shower of snowflakes.  
The children clap and laugh.  
A couple of the adults stagger by to take a look at what the queen is doing and they clap for her. Elsa smiles, she admires the children's little smiling faces. A little blue eyed blonde boy stands at the edge of the group, entertained but sheepish. She winks at him and creates a crown for him from ice. He blushes bright as the other children admire the dazzling crown.  
"Dinner is served!" Says the royal chef.  
Elsa smiles and dismisses the children and they run back to their parents. They excitedly tell their families what they saw.  
"That was quite lovely, Queen Elsa." A mother says as she passes by giving the queen a bow.  
"Thank you! I hope you have an excellent night."

Kris and Anna see Elsa and remark on her skills with kids.  
"Does she seem broody to you?" Says Anna.  
"Broody?" Kristoff almost spits out his drink. "Does she even plan on marrying?" Kristoff asks quizzically.  
"What? Of course she does! I mean why wouldn't she! She just hasn't you know."  
Rapunzel smiles and turns to Eugene.  
"Know what?" Kris asks.  
"YOU know. Met the right someone... Yet."  
"Yet... Haha! She's a gorgeous blonde queen with the power to kill anyone in the kingdom instantly... In any way she wants to... You have to admit that's a little intimidating... Even she must realize that." Kris says.  
"Kris!" Anna punches his shoulder.  
"What! I'm just saying..."  
"It's a little bit true, your majesty!" Eugene says to the couple.  
"Humph!" Anna pouts in her wedding dress. "People are getting to know her! They'll see that she's warm and loving and kind! Not just deadly!"  
"But you have to admit that deadly is a pretty fundamental part of her personality."  
"She's getting the hang of it from what we've seen though!" Rapunzel interjects.  
"True! Not like the coronation! Oh man that was fun!" Eugene laughs and Kristoff laughs too.  
Anna rolls her eyes and they stare at Elsa.  
"Well. One good thing did come of that day." Kris smiles gently and takes Anna's hand.

"Elsa!" Anna called melodiously.  
"Yes, Anna?" Elsa is walking back to their table.  
"We still haven't talked about the Bouquet." Anna says cocking an eyebrow.  
"What is there to talk about?" Elsa asked as she sat down.  
"You know what it means don't you."  
"I do, Anna.." Elsa braced herself for the conversation.  
"So. Is there a lucky guy? If he's not here we could get the guards to go grab him right now. Come on Elsa!"  
"Anna. There isn't a lucky guy. There's not ... Anyone right now."  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not. Why would I be lying." She added annoyed.  
"Elsa. You've been in the REAL world again for two years... A girl like you gets noticed. You're important, smart, beautiful. You have to have met someone."  
"Met someone?" Elsa was more than a little annoyed now but contained it for Anna's sake.  
"Yeah! Someone you're interested in! A special someone. A good looking guard maybe. Or a scholar. Or one of the princes you meet with to discuss trade!" She elbowed Elsa. "Whose that one. What's his name. Uhhh... Hilldon? Hellbard?"  
"Hillbert...?"  
"Yes see! You remember him! He's not bad!" Anna smiles.  
"He smells of gunpowder on every occasion and spends his time hunting... All of his time..." Elsa said Crossing her arms now.  
"Ah... Well what about the others!" Anna tries to keep the conversation going. "The ... Umm... The.."  
"The Westergard's?" Elsa cocks an eyebrow and crosses her legs.  
"Hans' family? Oh no! No no no!" Anna shakes her head almost laughing.  
"Well I guess what I'm saying, Elsa, is that isn't about time you tried to meet someone... I'm not saying marriage quite yet. Just... Seeing someone for now.." Anna says.  
"Why would I need to see someone..." Elsa says starting to detach from the conversation.  
"You don't need to... I - I just mean-"

The head of Arendelle's Honor Guard walks into the Grand hall and heads towards the queen.  
"Captain Lief? Is something wrong?" Asks Elsa.  
"Not exactly, your highness." Says the Captain bowing. "We've received word from Ardenton that the Pirate Karthus is in our waters."  
"Karthus? I've read about him..." Elsa says trying to remember something. "Karthus the brother of the Dragon of the North."  
"The Dragon?" Kristoff says interested.  
"Yes. Arthur Northolm, A great hero in the barbarian war and one who I believed was just a story like the pirate Karthus..." Elsa says to them but partly to herself.  
"I too believed them to be just rumor. I followed the efforts of the Dragon during the war but it has been difficult to get a hold of reliable information in the past few years. But your majesty, both are headed our way. We have an official letter from Ardenton." Says Lief.  
"Both?" Elsa's eyes widen.  
"Yes. The Dragon seeks to port here and coordinate efforts with Arendelle to capture Karthus. He says Karthus is now more of a threat than ever. He possesses something called the Heart Stone."  
"Heart stone? I've never heard of it." Says the queen.  
"I have." Grandpabi the Troll says having listened in. "Forgive me for my interruption, your highness."  
The old troll strolls up to the table. "The Heart Stone is a terrible weapon. One I had hoped had been hidden away or destroyed. But I suppose not. It can steal the magic right out of someone, and if the wielder has magical blood they can infuse what they steal into themselves."  
"Which is why the Dragon fears that Karthus may be coming for you." Lief says. "Being a sibling to a magical being Karthus could bind your powers to his own blood."  
"Wait... I'm a sibling to a magical being..." Anna asks. "Could I get powers?"  
"Yes.. But..." Grandpabi begins. "The transferral of one's heart magic can be an extremely painful process. The Heart Stone is a wicked weapon. It steals from one's very soul. It is death for beings that derive life from magic, like us trolls."  
"And we have proof that this artifact exists?" Elsa asks Pabi.  
"Elsa... I can assure you it exists." Pabi says with a look of discomfort in his eyes.  
"Queen Elsa, what do you decree?" Lief asks.  
The wedding banquet suddenly turns silent and all eyes turn onto Elsa.  
"Uhh... I suggest we Double the guards on our borders and form a blockade outside the fjord using our fleet." She said straightening herself. "Make preparations for the Dragon's arrival. Send word to him that we will establish a blockade. Set aside a room for him and his men. When exactly will he arrive?"  
"In three weeks." Lief says.  
"All right. That gives us time to mobilize our men and form the blockade." Elsa formulates plans in her head.  
"At once your majesty. I will begin the mobilization." Lief bows and exits the great ballroom.  
Elsa stands and turns to the bridal table.  
"Anna. Kristoff. Congratulations on your marriage. I'm so happy for both of you! I truly am! I'm terribly sorry but I have to go look into something! Rapunzel, Eugene! Thank you so much for traveling so far to join us!" Elsa bows and pardons herself, straightening Olaf's bow tie on the way out.  
"Meet someone. Heh..." She mutters as she exits.


	4. Mother Knows Best

Elsa silently walks down the empty halls of the Palace. Everyone is attending or tending to the Banquet. She takes a long route to her room. Wanting to see something. She walks up to a painting of a hero.  
"Arthur Northolm - The Dragon of the North." The painting reads on the frame in gold lettering.  
A strong dark-haired man stands tall atop a hill. He holds a beautiful silver sword in front of him as he stares into the sunrise. Fire blows off of his shoulders.  
The painting is only a few years old. Elsa's mother had it painted a year before she died.  
Elsa stares at the painting.  
His eyes are fiery. Literally fiery. He holds the sunrise in them. Perfect. Picture perfect.  
Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, the most powerful woman on Earth stares at him and feels inadequate.

Elsa retreats into her room and looks at the painting of her father on his coronation day as she has so many times. She heads to her book shelf and looks amongst a collection of her favorite books.  
She pulls out a relatively new book compared to her collection. A recent type of book. One documenting the adventures of the Dragon of the North.  
"A warrior with a magic sword and a mastery over fire."  
She imagines back to a night she spent reading it with her mother.

"Is that it! Is it here! Is it here?" A teen Elsa asks as her mother enters her room.  
"Calm down, calm down. yes it is!" The queen says smiling. "A war journal documenting the Dragon of the North! The master of fire and fury!"  
"Hehe we can skip the title, mother, I just want to know where he is! What he's been up to!" Elsa says excited and impatient.  
"Okay. Let. Me. See... Ah! The war effort has improved in the favor of the civilized this year."  
"That's good! Arthur has fought long and hard!" Elsa forgets to contain herself.  
"Ahem 'Today started like any other. We woke and received orders from the King through our captain. We were to push deeper into the heart of Barbarian territory. Happenings in the southern frontline have put the barbarians on the defensive. It was our time to push. We prepared ourselves when a stranger arrived at the camp. He was escorted by the king's men. A boy! One in an extravagant uniform and a king's coat.' The queen smiled as she read.  
'He rode like a man with a great silver sword at his hip. Needless to say the men had some qualms about bringing a young boy into battle. Without saying anything he silenced our fears; he pointed to a distant branch on a tree outside our camp. He waited until we had all seen it. We stared at the branch and the boy confused as to what his intentions were when a shot of flame left his hand and sliced the thick branch clean off the trunk! We were speechless.  
Several of the men whispered that he was the legendary Dragon of the North! The reason we were winning this war! The qualms of the men turned to a fiery morale!  
We danced and ate with the boy and he told us about himself. As if a 14 year old soldier was ridiculous enough; his brother was a 13 year old pirate captain!"  
"His brother Karthus!" Elsa interjects.  
"That's right my dear!" The queen smiles.  
"He inspires people everywhere he goes, doesn't he.." Elsa said looking at small drawings of the Dragon that came with the book.  
"Arthur? Indeed he does, he is a remarkable sort of boy isn't he?"  
Elsa nods. She runs her fingers along the sketches of the Dragon's face. His eyes were adorned in gold film so they would shine.  
Her mother continues reading the letters. "Here we go! Ooh a soldier from Arendelle writes this one! ... Ahem!  
'Today I have seen two remarkable things. A boy fight like a master in fencing and the Dragon of the North himself. And the two are one! He is an odd sort of boy. Not being a boy at all but a man in a smaller shell. He battles viciously and the fires of hell themselves obey his whims and commands.  
The barbarians we war against run in terror at the sight of him... The bravest and most vicious of their number stand to fight him. But their viciousness serves them little against his raw power.  
During a battle in which I accompanied him, the Dragon followed a Barbarian Warmonger into a large longhouse. A lodge most likely. The barbarian fought wildly with him and sliced the dragon across the right side of his head. Only a scar would form it was a shallow cut. The Dragon's power burnt down the lodge while they were still fighting. The lodge crumbled as it lost its strength. It toppled down on the head's of the warmonger and the boy. Flaming wood rained on them. Our men were able to escape the lodge before it fell flat into a burning heap of wood, but unfortunately we could me find our hero. We waited impatiently for the fires to die down. We had to rescue the Dragon from this burning wooden coffin but the fires refused to subside. We waited minutes but they felt like hours. A man shouted when he saw movement in the burning wreckage. The boy. He had dug his way out of the wreckage. He was cut badly and was bleeding into his hands. The flames hurt as they brushed against his skin but did not cause him harm. He emerged from the flames like a Phoenix and rejoined the battalion. Only after he had left did the flames of the burning lodge feign and die. He gained a great deal of scars that day. But an even greater deal of respect. The boy was a living legend. We will win this war because of him."  
The queen reads several letters occasionally putting on a voice just to make Elsa giggle. She cringed at the ones where he got hurt, which was a good many of them. He would be hurt but never struck down. He would always overcome.  
"You know, Elsa. They say the Dragon is reported to be about your age. Who knows. Maybe one day he will come to Arendelle! And-"  
"And teach me to master my ice?" Elsa interrupts.  
"Perhaps. Perhaps he would even... marry you!" The queen says teasing.  
"No! Gross, mother! Men of war are brutes and swine!" Elsa says.  
"Swine! Dear Lord, Elsa who taught you that word!" She jokes.  
"You did, mama!" Elsa giggles.  
"Oh right!" She winks, "Just think. He would be so decorated. And once taught some manners. He could melt what you freeze. So you can play with Anna again... And..."  
"And things could be like they were..." She toyed with the beautiful idea.  
She missed Anna. It killed her when Anna would knock wanting her to come play. She loved Anna and she wanted nothing more than to play with her sister. Her mind fell into memories. Playing Im the grand hall, Anna's laugh.  
The memory turned sour when she remembered the accident. The ice hitting Anna's head. Anna being ice cold and lifeless.  
"No... No mother. I would... I would just hurt her again... And I'm sure I would find a way to hurt him..." Elsa says shyly.  
"You can't truly believe that Elsa. You need to have some kind of hope..." They sit silently for a moment. "So do you want to read anymore? Or?" The queen asks.  
"No it's okay, mother... I'm tired. I think that's enough for today..."  
"Okay my darling. I love you!"  
"I love you too mama"  
Elsa returns to the present and wipes away a tear. She begins paging through the book.

It is a clear night on the mountain tops outside Arendelle. The moonlight reflects off the snow and the whole night is blue. A lone figure wanders over the ice blue mountains. A scruffy man.  
He wears a long coat and a tattered uniform underneath. He has scars on his hands and face. At his hip he carries a sword. He removes it from his hip and holds it up in front of him.  
"Gigas?" His breath visible in the thin mountain air, almost like smoke.  
"My power is feigning. But It will hold for a time longer. Where are we going?"  
"I have heard once of a place abundant in magic; Arendelle. They have healers."  
His burning eyes survey the land ahead of him.  
"I will take you there. It is my hope that they can help us both. I must pay a visit to their queen." He smiles a little.  
"Your brother will pursue you into that land. Make them aware of your presence. Turn them on you." The sword says back.  
"Then they will burn, Gigas." The man's fiery orange eyes light his way.  
He places the sword back on his hip and continues through the snow. The snow behind him melts away.


	5. The Dead Man's Queen

The high seas around Denmark. 5 years before the death of the King of Arendelle.

The seas of Denmark kick and roll tonight. Through the tossing waves sales a menacing and extravagantly decorated ship adorning a skull and crossed swords.  
It's wood is painted black and it's decorations are a silvery white. "The Dead Man's Queen" is written on it's side.  
A pirate ship. One of the most feared in history. It is packed with cutthroat pirates from every corner of the earth.  
Assassins from the Far East. Ex-Slaves and Warriors from Africa. Norsemen. Germans. Spaniards. But most interestingly. Two young boys.  
The men called them the Twins even though one was older. The captain took a liking to the younger.  
A boy named Karthus who had lost his father to Barbarians.  
Karthus was angry and willing to learn all he could from whoever would teach him.  
His brother, Arthur on the other hand hated life on the ship and rarely spoke to anyone but the magical sword he kept with him.

The Captain's name was Grimme. It wasn't actually but his real name was unmentionable. The mentioning of which was punishable by drowning.  
He had a hook for a hand, dreadlocked coal black beard and hair. One side of his head was shorn and on it he had the skull and swords tattooed. He wore a navy blue and black-trimmed coat that was as torn and rotten as his beard. He was covered in rings and piercings from all over the world and at his sides, his prized possessions. Two perfect cutlasses. Weighted and designed perfectly.  
Each had a coin worth a kingdom pressed into the blade.  
One was naturally designed to click into his hook hand.

Grimme was one of the last of the Golden age Pirates, and his time for retirement was coming. He trusted none of his crew to be his heir but when two scarred and angry little boys barely alive and ready to do anything for food turned up he saw an opportunity. He allowed them stay on the ship. Offering them no security other than food. They would survive of their own accord and would be welcome to do so so long as they proved useful.

Karthus possessed nothing special to Grimme but a black heart like his own willing to do anything to excel.  
Whilst Arthur was a shy boy with the power to create and manipulate fire of his own accord.  
Grimme used Arthur to burn sails and cripple ships, though the boy hated every second of it.  
Karthus fought alongside the men and took his share of the bounty.  
Arthur would accept nothing other than what he needed. He would always take books though, the men usually left them or let them burn with the ships they plundered. Arthur could touch nothing without burning it and would ask Karthus to bring him back books.  
Karthus did so out of obligation but did not always remember. He occasionally read some of them himself.  
Arthur loved to read. Loved to learn. His favorites were the adventure books Karthus usually brought him.

One evening Grimme asked for Karthus alone and he sparred with the boy, Who was beginning to be a match in fencing. Karthus gained many scars from Grimme, as well as many skills. Grimme made sure that the men left him alone and treated him as well as they would a man. After a rigorous battle the two sat down and drank.  
"Karthus. Karthus, Karthus, Karthus." Grimme said. "I love that name. A sour name. Cold. Like being cut. Chills even an old sea dog like me. Eh boy!" The old pirate let out a dark laugh from his gut. "Better than my name... William Spitts... Tell no one you know that name boy. Maybe I won't kill you. William Spitts!" The pirate laughed again. This time stopping to let out a nasty cough. "I'm getting to be mighty old, Karthus. Too old for this life. A pirate can't sail forever. Not unless he plans to make a joke of himself. I do not. I need an heir, boy..."  
"The crew would never serve a boy like myself, captain..." Said Karthus.  
"Eh... Would you? You gotta sell it. Ya got a heart like me, boy. Nothin matters but you. That's how you live. You'll live long that way." He stopped to cough. "You love nothing. And you never should. Not gold. Not steel. Not women. Not the seas. Love is weakness and you need power."  
"Power like my brother... He never has to try for anything. Just wants it to burn and it burns." Karthus said spitefully.  
"Exactly. You need that!" The captain leans in. "And I think I've got you a way to do it."  
Grimme pulls a cloth out from his pocket and reveals a black diamond-shaped gem with two jutting edges. "It's a Heart Stone. One of three made. The last one left. This here will suck that fire right out of his soul and funnel it into you."  
"Why are you telling ME this... Surely you could take that power and become the greatest pirate who's ever lived... Why me..."  
"Aye! You're a smart boy! But That's just it. I can't. You have to have that voodoo in your blood. Even just a little magical blood will do.  
I had a lot of sons boy. From many women. They're weak though. Not fit for my throne! Id say you're the closest thing To a son I've ever had! You're a match with a sword and you're only 11! Haha!" He coughs.  
"I would consider you to be the closest thing I can call a father, Captain..." The boy said nervously.  
"Don't be scared, Karthus. Not of me... I can see a lot of potential in you. You got a wicked look in your eyes! It's settled! You'll be the captain! I'll start teaching you to captain this ship!"  
"But the men.." Karthus begins.  
"Will grovel. Yes. But they won't question me. And when we get you that power. They daren't breathe without your permission! It'll be glorious. That power is wasted on your brother! Think of the riches you could amass..." He said handing Karthus the stone. "Think of the power!"  
"I do..." Karthus stares into the black Heart Stone. "Every waking moment."

Arthur sat reading quietly in his room. A metal box at the back of the ship. He said nothing. Gigas occasionally spoke when there was something to speak about but right now their was silence.  
"Arthur." A child's voice is heard through the metal door.  
"Hey Karthus!" Arthur responds and moves and sits against the door. "How are things?" The brothers daren't open it in case Arthur was to burn something.  
Karthus sits against it's other side. "You know.. Not bad.." He scratches his head. He can feel Arthur's heat through the metal door.  
"That's good I guess." Arthur plays with some fire in his hands.  
"The captain asked me if I want to be first mate... He.. He says he's looking for an heir." He turns his head to project his voice not wanting to say it loud but also proud of it.  
"...Karthus... We can't stay here..."  
"Why not... Grimme has been good to us... Like a father." Karthus cups his hands, playing with his fingers.  
"He's not your father, Karthus... You have a father..." Arthur sounds worried.  
"No... I don't. He died Arthur... He's dead and he's gone." Karthus closes his eyes; remembering the day. "He died..."  
"That doesn't mean he's not your father, Karthus..." Arthur turned his head towards the door.  
"Well it sure as hell doesn't help me now..." Karthus slouched a little.  
"Karthus... Grimme can't... He's not a good person. Not like dad..."  
"Dad died! Arthur... And you let him... You ran away..."  
"Karthus... He told us to.. He told me..." Arthur tries to fight tears in his eyes. He loses the control of the flame in his hands.  
"To run? Yeah. Well look where we are now..." Karthus started to sound accusing. "Maybe things would be better Arthur if you hadn't ran... If you had just used the fire to save him..."  
Arthur was silent.  
"You don't deserve it, Arthur. You barely use it. You don't deserve to have that kind of power..." Karthus pulled the Heart Stone from his pocket and stared into it's blackness.  
"Karthus... You can't. We can't stay here... These men are bad. And they're changing you."  
"Everyone is bad, Arthur." Karthus' emerald eyes are cold and dark now.  
"The people we hurt... They're innocent..." Arthur is crying. He watches helplessly as his fire burns some of his favorite books.  
"Innocence is a matter of opinion. Grimme said that. We survive. No one can blame us for that. We call them innocent because they're too weak to protect themselves. And weak people don't deserve to have anything." Karthus sounded a lot less like Arthur's brother with every word. "You are weak, Arthur. You choose to be. I am choosing to be strong." He gets up and walks away.  
"Karthus... Please..." Arthur sobs and fire builds around him. "Dad told us to stay together... We only have each other..."


	6. The Angel that stayed the Flame

Some time later Grimme's ship entered a narrow river where two ships could barely pass side by side. It was said royalty used this river as passage to the ocean.  
Karthus stands at Grimme's side on the deck. He is the first mate. The men are spiteful but are being taught to respect it by Grimme.  
Arthur spends the majority of his time Locked up in a metal box aboard Grimme's ship. Not as a captive to Grimme or as punishment. Arthur chooses the exile. The room is filled mostly with ash and the occasional accidental flame but apart from that there is a collection of books that he keeps. He gets Gigas to turn the pages for him with his magical sashes because they will burn instantly on contact with his skin.  
"We cannot stay here, my Lord." Says the sword.  
"You've said that since day one, Gigas." Said the boy half paying attention to a book half asleep.  
"No, my lord I mean it. The air has shifted. I can sense hostility towards you-"  
Again Gigas, you made me aware of this since day one..."  
"No. This time it is backed by intent.. I-"  
*Clank Clank Clank*  
"Boy! The captain's got a ship for ya! Hehe a pretty ship. Looks royal." A throaty pirate yells through the door.  
"Duty calls, Gigas." Arthur says In a voice deprived of emotion.

The door opens and Arthur picks up Gigas and his magical sashes wrap around Arthur's hip.  
"Evening, Crazy eye." He cocks a half smile at the hideous pirate. The pirate says nothing but spits at his feet. He steps out of the metal box and follows the large rancid pirate up to the top deck. He follows a narrow path of metal platforms set in place so he will not touch the wood of the ship. A design formulated by Karthus and Grimme. The pirate, Crazy eye walks ahead of him but constantly bumps his head and shoulders on parts of the ship due to his lack of depth perception. He lost an eye in a duel and he painted an eye onto his eyepatch, earning him the name Crazy eye.  
Just about Every pirate Arthur passes gives him a foul look; something he was very used to. The ship smells like sweat and gunpowder with the occasional whiff of fish or some other unappealing food. Arthur walked past many men preparing the cannons of the ship. They worked recklessly and without focus. It had been a long time since they needed to use the cannons because of Arthur's abilities. Occasionally a pirate would reach out and burn themselves on his skin and laugh about it.  
Again, this was nothing he wasn't used to. The men sang a dark pirate shanty about Theft, Fire and Bounty as they always did before they raided a ship. Arthur exited the bowels of the ship and now stood atop it's deck. The pirates packed the top deck, Readying their weapons and the ship for an attack. The sky was blotted out with thick fog. The forest on either side sat wrapped in the mist like a fence. A gust of wind down the river kept forward vision usable but still not comfortable. Arthur didn't realize it yet but it would be the worst night of his life.

Grimme's ship was coming down a straight narrow river towards a wide intersection shaped like a "T" with Grimme on the stem of the "T." Ahead a ship could be seen just about to pass through the intersection. A beautiful ship painted in luxurious purple and forest green; definitely a royal ship.  
The song of the men grew louder and more vulgar.  
Arthur made his way to the front of the ship and climbed atop a flat metal platform designed for him by Karthus. He stood atop the platform alone as he had many times, the pirates in a frenzy around him.  
Grimme and Karthus stood at the back of the ship behind the wheel.  
Arthur motioned for the men to silence themselves and they did. He took a deep breathe and the fires inside him fanned; his heat rising. He squinted and took one last look at the beautiful ship he was about to ruin.  
No men could be seen. Perhaps they had dark uniforms.  
He could make out one figure though, Not a man. Slender and well-dressed, a Brunette woman. For a moment she glanced over at him, straight at him, and though visibility was poor and the distance great they could see eachother as though they stood only a couple feet apart.  
Her face was pleasant and kind. He blinked for a second in disbelief and the brunette woman had been replaced by what could only be an angel. She wore a silken blue dress that wrapped her form perfectly, it glistened like the stars. It could not be made by mortal hands, not in a thousand years. Her ice blue eyes lock with his and his heart sank even further. She brushed aside her almost-white blonde hair and he could hear her voice.  
"Arthur, Please..." Her beautiful face is suddenly stricken with pain.  
"Well what the devil are you waiting for, you rat!" Yelled Grimme.  
"No. No...captain Grimme. This ship is a bad omen." Arthur said turning to the back of the ship to face the captain. "An angel stands watch over it. We will surely burn in hell for plundering it."  
"As if we wouldn't already!" The captain yells back. The men broke out into raucous laughter.  
"Burn that ship, Arthur. Or I will slit your throat."  
Karthus could feel the tension between the two. He fingered at the Heart Stone in his pocket. And he sized up his brother at the other end of the ship in his green eyes.  
Arthur felt Gigas pulse at his side at Grimme's threat.  
"Very well..." Arthur turned back towards the green and purple ship. The brunette woman returned this time joined on the deck by a handful of men.  
Arthur began to swirl his hands to create a flame; the image of the angel still burned into the front of his eyes as he closed them to focus. He breathed deeply and his flames grew brighter with each breathe.  
"Are you ready, Gigas?"  
The flame grew brighter and hotter and the men began to draw their swords well, those who hadn't already.  
Arthur gathered the heat and flame into his hands, holding it for a second; as his frustrations and regret increased so did the intensity of the flame.  
He let it build then with a swift motion released it.  
A skillful slice, a move like that of a martial artist. The flame sailed through the air to meet it's mark exactly.  
The blinding heat tore through the mast and disintegrated the sails in an instant.  
The mast came crashing down and Grimme barely had a second to escape it's path before it sliced into the lower decks of the pirate's treasured ship pulling Karthus with him to safety.  
"MUTINY!" He screamed as he and Karthus fell to the deck.  
The crippled ship swerves and slams Into the bank.  
The men close in on Arthur like wolves but he launches himself out of their midst with a downward blast from each of his hands. He soars off the ship through the mist and disappears into the forest.  
"Get this fire under control! Wait for us to return!" Yells Grimme as he and Karthus swing off the remains of the mast and run after the deserter. "I have a rat to catch! Karthus!"  
"Yes, Captain." The boy responds.  
"You have the Heart Stone?" Grimme asks while they run.  
"Yes, Captain!"  
"Excellent. Tonight you will be using it, and then you will have the honor of slitting your idiot brother's throat."


	7. The Fire is Born

Arthur is running through the foggy forest barely able to see. The trees and branches he collides with singe against his skin but he cannot stop running. He cannot.

"Come! He's going this way!" Karthus yells to Grimme, pointing to still lit branches, leaves and footprints.  
"After him!"  
They start off into the forest following the burnt path left by their prey.  
Grimme draws his favorite pistol and tosses another to Karthus. They close in on their confused target. Karthus stops; lines up his shot.  
*Bang!*  
The shot sings as it passes Arthur, barely missing him.  
"Whatever happens, boy, you're captain now!" Grimme runs up a high vantage point and takes aim.  
*Bang!* the shot flies true to it's mark.  
Gigas jumps off of Arthur's hip to intercept the shot but he narrowly misses the musket ball.  
"AAAAGGHH!" The musket ball buries itself into Arthur's shoulder and he collapses to the ground. Grimme closes in on him sword drawn as Arthur struggles to his feet.  
Gigas wraps his sashes around Arthur's arms and poises for a fight.  
Grimme lunges for a stab which Gigas deflects with pinpoint accuracy. He draws his second cutlass and begins a barrage of slashes all of which the Magical sword is able to fend off.  
The constant pulling and jutting cause Arthur's shoulder agony. And as the pain builds so does the heat off his aura.  
Feeling the boy's weakness, Gigas gets on the offensive. He slashes and stabs faster than the old pirate can react. With a deadly accurate sweep Gigas disarms Grimme's left side, the sword flies from his hook attachment spinning.  
It plants itself into a tree millimeters away from Karthus' head as he runs into the clear. The sudden shock causes him to stumble back and fall.  
Grimme and Gigas continue to battle and Arthur's pain builds to be unbearable.  
"Enough!" Arthur screams and he swings his left hand out, palm towards Grimme. He releases his pain and anger in the form of a deadly crimson blast of flame.  
The pirate is killed instantly. The first life to be claimed directly by Arthur's power.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Karthus falls into an uncontrollable rage and attacks his brother using Grimme's sword.  
Gigas defends Arthur but being sworn to both boys he cannot attack Karthus.  
Karthus swings wildly until he knocks Gigas out of his brother's hand. The sword still holding onto him. Seizing the moment Karthus slices the sashes grasping Arthur's arm and the sword falls helplessly to the ground.  
Karthus pulls out the heart stone planning to take the magic from his soul and kill his brother but Arthur raises his hand in defense and he stares into his brother's emerald green eyes one last time.  
He accepts his circumstances and releases a blast of fire into his brothers chest.  
"I'm so sorry, Karthus..." He hates himself. His self-loathing and anger fly off his hand and into his brother.  
"Ugh!" Karthus falls back to the ground.  
Arthur cannot look; the tears welling in his eyes now. Hearing his brothers groaning he cannot help but look.  
The magical flame takes root in his brother's heart and his Green eyes turn a burning orange just before Karthus passes out.  
Confused and still horrified Arthur picks up Gigas and runs as fast as he can disappearing into the fog and forest. He clutches his bleeding shoulder, wheezing for air as he runs.

Karthus soon awakens. He is laying beside the scorched body of Grimme.  
He rises still clutching the dead pirate's cutlass and the Heart Stone.  
The sight of the corpse does not unnerve him. He feels different.  
He places a hand on his chest. The blast of flame burnt a hole clean through his shirt.  
Above his heart is a scar. Three curving points; Like a flame. The scar is still hot to the touch; it burns his fingertips.  
He stares into the night.  
"Arthur... Arthur no... I didn't mean to... I..." Karthus' eyes begin to tear up. "I d-.. I didn't mean for it happen like this... Please come back..."  
He slumps and whispers into the wind.  
"Dad told us to stay together... We only have each other.."  
He retrieves Grimme's other cutlass and walks slowly back to the ship.  
With every step his heart begins to hurt.  
His mind races with memories. He sees his dad. Arthur. The barbarians. The starvation. The most painful of his memories; they become blood red in his mind. The pain washes over him. The anger returns. The rest of his memories fade and become monochromatic. He cringes as his heart burns. At the epicenter of his pain stands Arthur. Blood red and on fire in his mind.  
He cursed Arthur all the way back to the ship.  
"I will make you suffer, Arthur... I swear I will!"

Karthus arrives back at the ship still clutching Grimme's cutlasses; his head swimming.  
"Where is the captain, boy?" Says a particularly mouthy pirate in Karthus' opinion: Crazy eye.  
"I am the Captain. Grimme is dead."  
"Like hell ya are! Hahaha!" The pirate laughed a hearty laugh and it was the last thing he ever did before Karthus ran him through with a cutlass.  
The rest of the crew looks on. Shocked. Something in the boy had changed.  
The pirate wheezes out his last breath. The pain and shame of being killed by a boy written on his face. He stares into the boy's burning orange eyes.  
Karthus feels the fiery pain inside him subside a little: almost as if it were satisfied.  
He pushes the pirate off his blade and Crazy Eye falls overboard landing in the water below: dead.  
"I am the Captain now." Karthus said again to himself as he passed the rest of the crew.

Arthur runs through the forest. Barely able to see through his tears. Gigas advises him to slow down but Arthur cannot hear him. The tears that fall from his face char the leaves that lay on the ground.  
"I'm only 12. How did this happen. What did I do. I'm a murderer! A murderer!" Runs through his mind. His chest burns and he can't breathe.  
"Karthus... God, I'm so sorry..."  
He becomes aware of the fact that he is running towards a distant light. The Angel. He can see nothing else but her.  
He grasps reality momentarily as a tree occasionally scrapes his face. He closes in on the Angel now only meters away.  
She stretches out her hand.  
His pace comes to an end as he takes one wrong step and trips flat on his face. He slides to a stop. He has hurt his head.  
He is blacking out. He makes out the distinct shape of men in his midst coming to get him and the voices of more but he cannot help but slip out of consciousness, still staring into the blue eyes of the angel.


	8. Not Totally Ignorant

Arendelle. 5 years after the death of the King of Arendelle.

Husbands and Fathers kiss their wives and children as they set out in uniform heading to man the blockade whilst others prepare to guard Arendelle's inland borders. The goodbyes are sweet and sad, the memorable kind of goodbye.  
Queen Elsa surveys the masses of soldiers from the palace walls.  
"So many men. So many families. Lives. Arendelle has never seen war nor seige. It is a lucky kingdom that way." She thinks to herself. "Arendelle's biggest catastrophe was me." She thinks half-blaming half-joking.

"Your majesty" Lief calls from outside the door breaking her train of thought.  
"Yes, captain." She responds.  
"Arrangements have been made and the travel preparations are under way. The men have each received your letter and are briefed on the situation." He said still waiting outside the door. "Now my queen. We still have to discuss your personal security arrangements before the Dragon arrives. Which I remind you will be any day now!" He waits for a response.

"... Ummm. Queen Elsa? Hello...?"

"No way! I did not master my power just to sit under lock and key again for the rest of my life.  
I'm stronger now. Wiser. More powerful than ever. And totally in control." Elsa says to herself as she rides a stream of ice down the sides of the palace and over the walls.  
The guards don't even bother to yell her down. This was a common occurrence at this point.  
"I'm free now. In charge, and laden with responsibility. But free!"

She passed over some townspeople who waved and exclaimed with joy and she made toys from ice for children as she passed them by. A little ice fox falls delicately to one boy and to another girl a little tiara and scepter.  
"Best queen ever? I do believe so!" She smiled and waved to the children as she passed.  
She was wearing boring normal clothes fit for a queen and under any circumstance they would be fine. But they just weren't... Her. Dark grays, teal, sown patterning and no magic.  
She spotted a patch of deep snow outside the kingdom and decided to make some fun out of it!  
This was a true winter and not an "Elsa winter" as Anna had dubbed it. She slid on her icy stream diving sharply then rising suddenly into a ramp and hopped off.  
She landed in the deep snow with a *poof* and popped out the other side in one of her ice outfits still busy forming.  
A form-fitting dress not unlike her original just a little shorter and with a cape that attached at the wrists as opposed to just flowing on the ground. Just to her liking. She let out her hair, swept it back and braided it magically and instantly. She ran her hands over her head and a hood made of cloth-like ice formed.  
"Personal best."

She frequently wandered the wilderness around Arendelle and loved it regardless of season. It broke her away from the feeling of being trapped in the palace. After all she had a whole childhood's worth of catching up to do.  
With the whole affair of the wedding she had put off her usual strolls and was about ready to explode if she wasn't let out of the palace soon.  
But with Kris and Anna on their Honeymoon, returning that night and the business of the blockade, the guards, and preparation for the arrival of the Dragon taken care of she could finally unwind.  
"The Dragon..." She had thought about him much in the past couple weeks. "The one mom read to me about... Anna says I should meet someone. Hey! I meet people! Legendary heroes! Take that, Anna!"  
She decided to head into the forest and break new ground. For her at least.  
They were not the safest for woman but they were explored. And let's be honest, she wasn't any normal woman.  
"The Dragon will arrive around tomorrow morning. I'll be back long before then.  
What should I wear... What do I care? He's just a guy... A magnificently powerful and heroic guy who may be the only person to ever understand me but... Dang..."  
She wandered on foot deep into the forest.

Border guards in Arendelle uniforms arrived to double the shifts at the border. They rode in on wagons and with them they brought supplies.  
The men exchanged greetings. Some were old friends. Some were family members. Morale was high and they were ready to do their duty.  
They had pleasant conversations as they unloaded food, weapons, and new uniforms.  
Unbeknownst to them a watcher sat outside their field of view. His orange eyes glowing in the shadows ever so faintly.  
He counted them. Not planning to attack. Planning a path to breach the wall silently. The last thing he wanted was unwanted attention.  
Ordinarily He would have to bide his time till nightfall; the circumstances would not allow it. He would have to rely on skill alone. He had studied them since morn and had identified some patterns in the ranks. Habits. Tendencies. He had enough to work with.

Elsa wandered through the forests on foot. Catching the last lights of the sunset through the trees. The cold didn't bother her but she loved the heat of the sun shining on her. The warmth made her feel safe.  
"It's getting late... It may already be too late to travel. " She thought to herself. "I'd better hurry!"  
She had been hoping to see an owl or a deer or some other beautiful creature. But their was no sign of any animals. Like they had been disturbed.  
Perhaps it was still too early for the little guys to come out. She often got lost in trains of thought like that.  
She would suddenly snap back into reality and realize that a considerable amount of time may have passed. As such she returned to reality noticing that it had become fairly dark.  
"Oh... Uhh silly me..." Elsa looked around and decided it was probably high time for her to create an overnight ice palace.  
*crack*  
Elsa turns rigid. And she snaps her head around scanning the surrounding trees.  
"Hello..." She projects. "Come out. In not afraid!"  
"He he he. Hear that fellas. She ain't afraid of us." Three men step into the clearing; two average sized and one a hulk of a man.  
They are clothed predominantly in black. And their faces are hard and covered in scars.  
The largest man continues. "Awfully strange for a young lady to be out by herself in the woods so late at night... Maybe you should come camp with us, little pretty."  
"No. No. That's quite alright. I'm just heading home actually." Elsa says preparing to defend herself. She had always carried an ice dagger tied to her leg for dire situations. She didn't want to reach for it in case she provoked the men. She could feel them slowly inching towards her. She lifted her hands in defense and the air turned frigid; readying herself for a struggle.

"Gentlemen!" Another voice says from atop a hill. "Why don't we just leave this poor girl alone and let her be on her way... Unless you want me to teach you some manners." The silhouette of the man flashes the hilt of an illustrious sword tied to his belt.  
"Ha ha ha! Okay boys. Let's be on our way. This troublemaker is business for another time." Says the behemoth of a man. "Goodnight my little pretty." He says cracking an evil grin as he walks away.  
The stranger walks down towards Elsa. Her defense is still up.  
Elsa and the stranger wait for the three black-clad men to exit the clearing before they talk.

"Ummm. Thank you. Mr. Umm..."  
He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword and stood a meter from her.  
She could make out untrusting eyes underneath his hood.  
"Unusual. Don't you think. For a lovely young woman to be traveling alone. Dressed so fetchingly in the secluded wilds... Very unusual."  
"Yes? I suppose? What is the matter..." She responds not understanding what he meant.  
"If you think this is the first time I have been baited into a trap, then you will regret the consequences."  
"Bait!" She was offended. "I travel of my own accord. I am not bait!"  
"Then where are your supplies?"  
"I don't need any. I live nearby. I simply allowed it to become late foolishly."  
"Very foolishly.." He examined her eyes. Satisfied that she was not bait to a trap he removed his hand from the hilt of the sword.  
"Will you tell me your name now?" She asks not quite liking the stranger.  
"Ryder."  
"Ryder yes. Thank you. Although I'll let you know I had things quite under control." She said confidently with her chin out. The same way she made decrees and gave orders.  
"You? Had that under control?"  
"Yes. Yes I did." Elsa responded a tiny bit annoyed.  
"Three armed men. One a titanic ox of a man." He said smiling a little under his hood. His smile was cocky.  
"Armed?" She said. "Well I didn't know they were armed but I assure you. Ryder. It was still under control. Now if you don't mind please tell me what a wayward seeming individual like yourself is doing in Arendelle this time of year, by yourself I might add? These are not savory times to travel alone in Arendelle." She examined his clothing whilst talking.  
He wore a flawless maroon coat with red patterning up the sleeves. It had a royal seeming design to it. In honesty it reminded her of her father's outdoor coats. He wore thick uniform pants and boots.  
Under the coat he wore a tattered uniform: Norway by the looks of it, made custom.  
Most suspicious was the hood he wore. It was a concealing kind of hood. Low on the face. Casting dark shadows on the cheeks and eyes. The hood however was not part of the coat. A later addition. Hastily sown.  
"Hello? Ma'am?" He asked.  
"Yes?" Elsa said back.  
"I said I'm looking for help of the magical kind. Don't think I'm crazy but I've been told Arendelle has that sort. I also asked you what You were doing traveling alone in the wilds of Arendelle. A lady as lovely as yourself could come to much harm if she is not careful." He broke eye contact and looked at her dress. "Harm like sickness! You must have lost your coat or something!"  
Before she could protest he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her. It was much larger than her. And most unusually the inside was hot. Not body heat. Like furnace hot. his removing of the coat gave her a good look at his face. He had dirty swept aside hair but a clean face. A couple scars around his chin and lip but his eyes were a striking orange. They almost seemed to hold what was left of the daylight in them as night closed in.  
Their eyes met and she stared at him not realizing he still had his arm around her. His hand was hot. She could feel the heat through the thick coat.  
"Ryder..." She mumbled to herself.  
"Yes ma'am?" He answered.  
"Oh. Umm. You're right. It ISNT savory to wander alone at night! And I have let it become much too late." Elsa said.  
"It is too late. You don't seem to have any supplies save for a dagger and a dazzling dress."  
"... Dagger... How.." She was surprised. She blushed and felt a little exposed, like she was naked.  
"How did I know? A skill I've picked up in my travels. At least you're not totally ignorant!"  
"Not totally!" Elsa was shocked. That may have been the first time in her life someone had insulted her.  
"Will you be needing any provisions? I don't have any food... Well I have one tent... But I doubt that will be satisfactory for a lady. I saw a cave nearby here. I suggest we head for it before the wolves begin to hunt." He said turning to walk. "Assuming you are joining me of course."  
"Assuming so... Very well. You will accompany me, Ryder!" She said sternly. She wouldn't allow him the last word. And she was very interested in who this odd character was.  
"I will?" He rolled his eyes. "Very well, your highness."  
She dwelled a little on that last remark. Wondering what to make of it. Had he recognized her or was it just a joke?  
She followed him through deep snow. His feet seemed to melt into the snow and it allowed him easy passage.  
She subtly began a light snowfall and watched him. The snow flakes that landed on him would melt in an instant.  
He was radiating heat. She could feel it when she stepped close enough behind him.  
"Anna said I should meet people..." She muttered under her breathe. "But handsome strangers wandering the wilds was probably not what she had in mind..." She let out a smile and followed Ryder.  
"Ryder. Heh.."


	9. A Man of Oath

**Author's Note:**

**Kind of a short one today, Friendo's, So I will graciously grant you two today!**

**The story gets waaaayyy better from here on! Stay Frosty!**

* * *

Ryder and Elsa wander the snowy wild of Arendelle.  
The wolves have begun to howl. Every now and then Ryder will stop. Listen and close his eyes. He would correct their path and continue. His senses were fine-tuned.

Elsa was still uneasy about his ability to determine that she carried a dagger with her.  
"Where did you gain such a collection of skills, Ryder?" She breaks the silence and asks.  
"I spent... A number of my days aboard a ship. Learned how to tell when a man held a knife he didn't want me to know about."  
"What sort of ship would require such a skill?" Elsa raises her guard a little.  
"A pirate ship." He turns to her for a moment. Reading Her reaction. She does her best to conceal.  
"You are a pirate then..." She gulps.  
"No haha. I'm a soldier." He turns to face their path once more. Not wanting her to read him.  
"Why would you have spent time on a pirate ship..."  
"It's a long story. Not one for the moment." He draws his sword, alarming Elsa. "They're getting closer. They must smell us. If you plan to use that dagger I suggest you draw it.  
"Okay.." She reached under her dress and removed it. He gave her the courtesy of not looking.

"Get behind me... Cover my back." He whispers to her.  
"What?" She does not want to close the gap between them.  
"Now!" He insists and she complies.  
Growling can be heard around them. Ryder bends down low. Readying himself.  
Elsa holds the dagger but instinctively raises her free hand to use magic. She can feel heat building on Ryder as he takes deep breaths. The wolves surround them. Elsa stares at them.  
"Now what... Now what!" She asks Ryder.  
Just then the light of a flame ignites behind her. She turns to see Ryder holding a lit branch.  
The wolves on his side recede.  
Noticing Elsa is distracted a wolf on her side lunges for her.  
"Look out!" Arthur spins and intercepts. He slashes the wolf in mid-air and it dies with a yelp. He waves the silver sword at the wolves and they retreat back.  
"Go! Run for the cave! It's just through that clearing!" He yells to her.  
"No. I'm not just gonna leave you! She waves her dagger at the wolves. "What... Nevermind!" He faces his wolves and the two inch towards the clearing.  
A wolf jumps at Arthur and he catches it with the flaming branch. It whimpers and runs burning into the night.  
Another lunges and Ryder catches it with his sword. Slinging it's body off the blade onto another wolf.  
Elsa makes a fist and then throws her hand out at the wolves. Sharp icicles form in front of them and they run.  
She disintegrates them before Ryder turns to check on her.  
He kills three more wolves before they retreat.  
The two stand back to back. Breathing heavily and holding up their weapons. They walk to the edge of the clearing not lowering their guard.  
"They may return. In greater numbers than before..." He says to her.  
"The cave!" She points to it.  
They turn and run. They make it to the cave just as the wolves start to howl again.  
"Too close... On a clear night a cave like this is still a danger..." He turned to her to see her. She was breathing heavily but stared intently at him.  
"I suppose you were right." She regains herself. "A woman can come to harm in these woods.." She catches her breathe and he stands at the mouth of the cave.  
They waited in silence for a few minutes.  
Ryder surveys the edge of the clearing. Not seeing anything just yet. He turns back to her, she had curled up in his coat in one corner of the cave. Starting to relax.  
"I will stay and watch. Better not to sleep than to die...Woah!" He startled back from the mouth of the cave as a mighty blizzard kicked outside.  
"The weather in Arendelle this time of year ... Can be so unpredictable." She said half-smiling.  
"Evidently. Well we should be safe from wolves now." He stared into the blizzard for a minute or so.  
"I will scout a little deeper into the cave and make sure we are safe on both fronts."  
He walked towards her and planted the burning branch on the ground. He pulled some wood from a pouch he was carrying and built a fire. He then began to stride into the cave. When he suddenly stopped.  
"I imagine it is terribly rude to only have asked this now but... What is your name?"  
"It's.. Elsa..." She said testing him.  
"Hmm. Elsa. It is a beautiful name." He made his way into the cave.  
"Hey! Ryder! Just so you know not to try anything! I am not so easily overpowered!" She yelled into the cave.  
"Worry not, Elsa, I am a man of oath."  
"Oh! Oh no no! I meant if you had wished to rob me!" She said blushing a little. "That's... Not what I meant.."  
"Again. Rest assured m' lady. No harm will come to you tonight."  
He walked deeper into the dark cave. His bright eyes pierced the darkness ahead of him.  
Elsa sat dwelling for a moment.  
"He doesn't know of me? Or he's pretending.." She thinks to herself. She wrapped the warm coat around her a little more. It smelled like burning wood. A comfortable smell. She didn't know what sort of man Ryder was and didn't want to fall asleep but eventually she could no longer resist.

"What if she does not believe you... I have not much strength left." Says the sword.  
"Have faith my friend. I think this is her."  
"Her?"  
"Yes. The one I've been looking for." Said Ryder.  
He eventually had checked each corner of the cave and headed back to the mouth. The blizzard had filled in the mouth of the cave enough that it would not be easily found from outside.  
She was asleep wrapped in his coat. Her face was gentle while she slept. Not mistrusting or defended like when they met.  
He sat down in the corner opposite the girl. He did his best not to stare but he was sure this was her. She has to be.  
The cave was cold. It didn't bother him but he was sure it would bother her.  
He put his sword by his side against the cave wall and it's magical sashes wrapped around its hilt. He undid the buttons on his coat. He walked up silently and wrapped his uniform coat around her as well doing his best not to stir her.  
"She has to be."


	10. The Ignis Spiritus

The blockade lies in wait just outside the fjord.  
A surprise blizzard is setting in and it has become difficult to see more than a ship's length ahead and behind.

"Ship!" A man In the crows nest calls! "I see a huge ship!"  
A ship emerges from the fog and begins to sail parallel to the blockade, a skillful endeavor in such a storm.  
The ship is huge. A Man of War class ship, adorned with dozens of cannons. The ship is decorated in maroon and navy blue. It has a carving of a red dragon on it's helm and the carving runs down the length of the ship with the cannon ports built into it's wings.  
Many men in red and blue naval uniforms stand atop it, skillfully working the sales. It flag waves in the blizzard  
The flag is blue with a red dragon wrapping around a silver sword, flames pouring off it's body. The flag of The Dragon of the North.  
The ship lined up with the flagship of Arendelle's blockade.  
"Ignis Spiritus" shines in the night painted in golden letters on the back of the ship, "The Breath of Fire" in Latin.  
The captain of the Arendelle ship is satisfied with the profile of the ship and signals the blockade with a blast from a horn.  
The tight formation sails apart and another horn is blown signaling safe passage.  
The Dragon's ship sails between them and heads to the ports.  
The blockade seals behind them.

The glorious and monstrous ship comes to rest in the royal dock. It barely fits. The port was never designed to house a Man of War the likes of the Ignis Spiritus.  
It has many cannons mounted on it's forward, sides and rear, most of which are built into the carving of the dragon's mighty wings.  
The craft was clearly a German feat of engineering with several design elements and additions from other nations.

Anna and Kristoff along with Lief and a company of guards wait to meet the Dragon at the port despite the swirling blizzard and the absence of Elsa.  
They admire the massive warship. The biggest ship any of them had ever seen.  
"So... What are we gonna tell him..." Said Kristoff atop Sven.  
"The truth. My sister Elsa has disappeared Into the wilderness whilst a crazed pirate is hunting her thus causing her to miss the arrival of her childhood hero." Said Anna.  
"Flawless..." He said sarcastically.

A docking board dropped and the first figure to appear atop was a sight to behold.  
A tall well-built man wearing a red and blue uniform and a captain's hat. His hair was long and dark and his features deep and noble. His eyes seemed to glow bright orange through the blizzard.  
He removed his hat; leaving it with one of his men. He ran down the board with a kick in his step. He stopped at the end of the board and gave a quick bow before Anna.  
"Queen Elsa of Arendelle! I am Arthur Northolm! The Dragon of the North!  
I have Long looked forward to meeting you!" He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Tales of your beauty were greatly lacking now that I have met you in person!"  
"Woah buddy! That's not the Queen! That's Princess Anna. Recently married princess Anna." Kris interjected.  
Sven approached the hero and leaned at him threateningly. Arthur didn't budge an inch.  
"And this is? And where is the queen then?" He said smiling and stroking the reindeer, undermining Sven's threatening actions.  
"Kristoff! My husband. My apologies Mr. Northolm! Sir. My sister is not with us. She-"  
"Remained at the palace for her safety! Excellent! Better safe than sorry!" The Dragon interjected.  
"About that..." Anna said nervously. "Queen Elsa has disappeared..."  
"Disappeared.." Arthur responded surprised.  
"Yeah. So occasionally she'll go on these long hikes into the wild. Oneness with nature and peace of mind and all that jazz.  
Now. Usually she would be back... Especially for something important like you! the Dragon... But she isn't..."  
"Uhh... Well maybe we should go looking for her." He said matter of factly.  
"About THAT..." Anna said now even more nervously. "There's this blizzard blocking all passes into the wilderness... We will have to wait the night In the palace and head out when it subsides."  
"Very well. My men can unload and we can plan a strategy should my brother already have Elsa in his grasp."  
He turned and whistled; a slender but powerful woman stepped out of the Ignis Spiritus and began leading the preparations.  
The Dragon's men began unloading weapons and rifles.  
"Enough guns?" Kristoff observes.  
"Had you ever met my brother, uhhh..."  
"Kristoff."  
"Kristoff.. You would know that Karthus is not to be trifled with. If he presents me with the slightest weakness I must exploit it. Or risk huge consequences."  
He saddled up on a horse that Lief offered him  
"I am Lief. Captain of Elsa's royal guard. It is an honor to meet you, Arthur. I was sad to hear of your father's passing all those years ago. Elias Northolm was a great hero."  
"Thank you, Lief." The Dragon nodded his head. "He died a good death."  
"I heard little of it. No witnesses."  
"Just two.." Arthur's eyes closed as he pictured that day.  
"This way to the Palace, sir." Anna lead the group.

The palace sits quiet, Kai the butler and the maids do their duties silently. Dwelling on the wedding and the coming arrival of the Dragon.

Voices could be heard outside. Something like "open the gate"  
"Ready!" Screamed the butler as the door swings open releasing the outside blizzard on the palace's quiet insides.  
A handful of figures stepped in blown from behind by the blizzard. All but one who walked solidly and comfortably into the palace. The Dragon of the North surveyed the foyer.  
"An attractive locale." He said still surveying and smiling faintly.  
His eyes came to rest on a painting of Elsa at the end of a hall that lead out the foyer. He took heavy strides towards the painting.  
Anna followed him out of obligation.  
"That is my sister. On her Coronation. That was an interesting time. Wooo haha." She laughed.  
"Her powers?"  
"Yes. The day we all found out. The day that she froze the summer and my heart..." She said suddenly feeling cold.  
"Your heart?" He said not taking his eyes off the painting.  
"Yes. An icy blast right in my heart. It wasn't her fault though... She was under a lot of stress..." Anna said.  
"Wish I could say the same about the day I burned my brother's heart."  
"You what?"  
"Yes. A long time ago... My brother and I Stowed away with the pirate Grimme."  
"Oh. Oh. Oh! I know him!" Kris interjected. "Worst of the worst! A real pirate. Plundered hundreds of ships!"  
"Indeed. A real pirate. I killed him." Arthur said his gaze broke that of the painting's. "We should sit. I have travelled a long way."  
"Yes yes right this way." Anna said.

The company entered a grand hall. Every painting of Elsa seemed to hold the Dragon for an eternity. Until the next one came up.  
"She's gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous." Arthur broke the silence.  
He came to the painting of himself. Arthur Northolm. The Dragon of the North.  
He stared up and down at the painting. "They never get the nose quite right, hahaha!"  
Anna compared the two. The likeness was there but the uniform was different now and he had grown some facial hair. It fitted his jawline. They continued.  
They entered a grand dining hall. A huge table dominated the center.  
"My lord, may I fetch you any refreshments?" Kai said to Arthur.  
"No no. That's quite alright."  
"You said you burned your brother's heart?" Anna asked as they sat.  
"Yes. The night I killed Grimme and escaped that hellish ship.  
Karthus attacked me, Disarmed me, Forced my hand. I struck a blow... With intent to kill, To protect myself. But I did the deed myself.  
I rooted fire in his soul and from that day on... his heart has burned with rage.  
Rage against me. He will die after and only after he has killed me. That is all he lives for."


	11. The Fainting Sword

The cave lay silent. Elsa slept soundly having rolled over now using the crumpled up hood as a pillow. She slept remarkably well considering she'd never slept in anything less than a bed fit for a princess.  
"Arthur... Please... Stay with me..." She muttered whilst asleep.  
Ryder tossed and turned with troubling dreams opposite to Elsa in the cave.  
"Hi!"  
"Gah!" Ryder jumped up awake suddenly Gigas in hand startled by a small snow creature. He drove the sword through it. Lifting it's torso off it's legs.  
"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman said with his arms outstretched silver edge running through his chest.  
"Ummmm... Ryder... Ryder Flynnigan.. Nice to meet you.." He said noting Olaf's apparent lack of concern with being impaled.  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Ryder Flynnigan!  
"Olaf!" Elsa got up and ran to the pair.  
"Away from there!" She said pulling the snowman off of the blade.  
"You know him?" Ryder asked not taking his eyes off of Olaf.  
"Yes she does! She made me!" Olaf said.  
"Made you?"  
"Yes. I made him... And.. And the queen gave him life!" Elsa responded.  
"Life?"  
"Yes. She is a magical being like you said."  
Ryder looked puzzled.  
"Elsa, who is Arthur?" Olaf asked her. "You've been saying that name for hours in your sleep."  
"I... I don't know... I-" she said thinking.  
"Hours!" Ryder sprang up and ran to the wall of snow blocking the exit. He peered through an Olaf-sized hole and saw that the sun was up.  
"No! How long did we sleep?" He knelt down and Rested his sword on his hands. "Gigas, speak to me!"  
"Umm... Elsa. Why is your friend talking to his sword..."  
"I really.. I'm not sure Olaf.. We just met." Elsa says staring at Ryder.  
"F-faint... Help..." The sword said weakly.  
"Elsa... Why is your friend's sword talking to him..."  
"Ryder. Care to explain what is going on." She stands up straight still wearing his coat.  
"He's dying. My sword. He's dying and I need someone who is skilled in magic to heal him..." Ryder said.  
"I know someone who can help him..." Elsa said. "But it is a long way..."  
"Then we must leave immediately!"

"Morning has come! The blizzard has cleared!" Shouted a guard from atop the walls.  
Anna and Kristoff emerged having opted to sleep in their room rather than wait up.  
However the Dragon had chosen to stay up. He had rested a little but was awake for most of the night planning with his men and Lief.  
"My men and I are ready to leave whenever we are able, Princess Anna." He said gesturing to a pack of well-equipped men in uniform.  
Save for the one standing closest to Arthur.  
A darker-skinned woman, no taller than Anna. Her face was cold and determined. Her body was rigid, almost like she was ready to move at blinding speed. Her eyes were emerald green.  
"This is Minka. My lieutenant!" Arthur gestured to her seeing that Anna had noticed her.  
"Arthur has briefed me and I urge haste. The longer the queen is outside our protection she falls deeper into danger." Minka said; Her voice was stern.  
"But we have no idea where Elsa could have gone." Kristoff said.  
"Perhaps to seek knowledge of the Heart Stone that Karthus possesses." The Dragon responded. "Who do your people turn to for magical wisdom?"  
"I know who... I dont know if we'll find her there but at least it's a start." Anna said heading towards the stables.  
Arthur, Minka, Kristoff and the company of men followed.  
"Lief. You will stay here and guard the castle from attack." Anna told him.  
"Very well, your majesty." He bowed and turned to some of the palace guards.  
The company set out on horses, all except for Kristoff who rode on Sven.  
"A very noble steed, you have there, sir." Said Minka smiling sarcastically.  
The horses galloped through Arendelle's streets and approached the city borders.  
The horses hit the fresh snowfall and all their paces slowed dramatically, all except for Kristoff who rode on Sven.  
"A noble steed indeed!" He smiled wide atop the reindeer.  
The clank of rifles on their back's grabs Anna's attention.  
"Your men carry muskets, Arthur." Anna said examining the group.  
"Yes. Fine crafted ones. Made in Germany." He said.  
"My father always disagreed with the use of guns..."  
"Hence your guardsmen being armed with crossbows." Arthur pointed out.  
"Yes. I-"  
"Princess Anna, I regret the use of such weapons but Karthus has robbed me of my power using the Heart Stone and taken my magical sword, Gigas. He is more dangerous than ever and half way to completing his goal! He has made me quite desperate." The Dragon said grimly.  
"Then we must double our pace to save my sister!" Anna pulled ahead of the pack. "Hurry! The journey is mostly uphill!"  
The pack of horses and the reindeer continued their pace into the wilds of Arendelle.


	12. Hot to the Touch

Elsa and Ryder waded trough snow trying their best to keep pace but the blizzard had left the snow outside the cave very deep. They struggled for a few meters when the snow seemed to drop off very suddenly from feet deep to only a couple inches.  
"Something strange is afoot in this land... Wouldn't you agree, Elsa?" Ryder said to her.  
"Yes... Very unusual." She turned to Olaf who walked at her side. "Olaf, how did you find me?"  
"I don't know, Elsa. I just sort of closed my eyes and walked. And walked... And walked... And then stopped and looked at some birds! Really pretty ones! And then I walked some mooorree. And here I am!" He said smiling.  
"Well there I was. In the cave. As we're not There anymore!"  
"Elsa! I hate to interrupt but it would probably be best if you lead us. I do not know these lands." Ryder said. Atop a hill just ahead.  
"Yes of course!" She walked up and passed him.  
She squinted and looked towards a valley through the forest! She stepped up to him and pointed to the center of the forest. "There! We have to go there."  
She leaned in so he could look down her arm to see where she was pointing. He became uncomfortable.  
"I suppose that is about a day's journey..." He said estimating.  
"Gigas, can you wait that long..."  
"Tr- try..." The voice whispered.  
"Where did you get such a sword?" Elsa asked walking alongside him.  
"My father gave it to my brother and myself." He said stepping over some rocks; turning to offer her a hand. She refused.  
"You have a brother?"  
"No. Not anymore." He hung his head a little.  
"I'm sorry..." She looked away. "And what could make your sword sick?"  
"I...I am not sure..." He said scoping the area. "Which is why I require magical wisdom..."  
The two walked silently for a moment. He was warm and Elsa liked it; Like sunlight.  
Olaf not a huge proponent of silence interjected. "So. Where you from!"  
"Higher up in Norway. A small town. Now destroyed." His grim face barely moved.  
"Destroyed?" Elsa asked.  
"Barbarians. Ransacked the entire village." He said "My brother and I were lucky to escape with our lives. My father... He.. He was not so lucky."  
"I'm terribly sorry..." Elsa said.  
"It's okay. I have had worse days." He muttered.  
She liked him and she regretted it.  
"He's lying to you. You know he is. Time to see to what extent." She sighed as she thought to herself. "Ryder."  
"Yes m' lady."  
"I require some privacy." She said.  
"Excuse me?" He said confused.  
She said nothing but cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ahem."  
"OH!" He said realizing. "I'm sorry I'll scout ahead. Take your time..."  
"Thank you." She said waiting for him to leave.  
"Olaf. If you could kindly wait over there just for a little bit."  
"You got it, Elsa!" The little snowman waddled off smiling and humming to himself.

Ryder made a quick pace up the path not looking back. He rounded the bend ahead and peered deeper into the heart of the forest.  
He stretched out his hand to it.  
"There is a strange aura here. Not evil, but not quite comfortable. Heavy. And a little overbearing." He said out loud expecting a response when he remembered Gigas' ailment.  
"Ugh I wish she would hurr-"  
"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" Elsa screamed. "RYDER HELP!"  
He bolted back down the path. The snow in his footprints turning to steam. He rounded the bend to see two giant trolls made of snow and ice. Their eyes were hollow and their gaping jaws full of sharp icicles.  
One troll was holding Elsa in it grasp.  
Ryder stood frozen in awe for a second as the two golems of ice noticed him.  
He snapped back into the moment.  
"Let her go!" He charged the first Golem drawing Gigas.  
The blade had no power to help but was still an excellently crafted sword with no equal.  
The first giant turned to meet him and swung it's huge arm at him, he spun and dodged it, skillfully.  
Now behind the arm he swung the mighty blade and it effortlessly sliced through the solid ice arm. He continued it's momentum slashing through the monster's thigh.  
The arm dropped still alive and the troll stumbled sideways off balance eventually falling into the snow.  
Ryder turned his attention to the one holding Elsa. He took a step closer.  
"No... Ryder... Grasp... Can't breathe.." She said weakly.  
He stood frozen in place, sword held ready contemplating what to do. By this point the other troll had picked up it's arm and was reattaching it.  
"Damn! Burn! Burn It all!" Ryder yelled.  
He planted the sword in the ground.  
The troll holding Elsa charged him attempting to grab him but Ryder ducked and rolled between it's legs.  
Elsa lost sight of Ryder for a second as the troll stumbled still clutching her. Her head darted back and forth trying to find him when the air around her became blistering hot; a gust of flame bisected the ice golem.  
The Half holding her fell crumbling to the floor; she landed harmlessly in a pile of snow.  
She rolled over to see Ryder in a patch of dry earth. The snow within five feet of him had melted away.  
He Inhaled deeply and red flames licked off his shoulders. He swirled his hands rhythmically and began to create a flame between them. The flames swirled and twisted freely when he suddenly took hold of them and gathered them into a ball of violent flames. He held the crimson fireball waiting for the second troll to charge him.  
Naturally it did; it took one lumbering step when a torrent of flame cleaved a path through it's head; Ryder's movements were lightning fast.  
The headless troll stood motionless for a second when a wide sweep of flame originating from a spinning kick obliterated it's body completely. The once giant troll was now a sparkling mist.

"Ryder..." Elsa said astonished.  
The flames swirling off his shoulders and fingertips subsided and he stepped forward to retrieve Gigas.  
She got to her feet and rushed over to him.  
"How.. How did you do that?!"  
"Do not touch me! I may still be hot to the touch!" He said raising a hand dismissively.  
She halted.  
"Oh... Your power... That's incredible." Elsa said as she brushed snow out of her hair.  
"It comes in handy at times. But It's a curse." He said not looking at her.  
"Is it safe to come out now?" Olaf asked behind a rock.  
"Friends of yours, snowman?" Ryder asked as Gigas' sashes wrapped around his waste, slower than usual.  
His fiery orange eyes now scanned the snowman suspiciously.  
"No. Not really. I guess they're technically like my brothers but I never really got along with them!"  
"Excellent... Now explain."  
"Explain what?" Olaf was intimidated by Ryder's accusing tone.  
"Brothers?" He turned his head towards the snowman.  
Beads of water formed on Olaf's body as the heat of Ryder's eyes weighed on him. "I... I... Ummm..."  
"Yes... More creations of the queen..." Elsa stepped between Olaf and Ryder.  
His burning gaze moved up to her.  
"Not like Olaf though... Those trolls are her personal golems... Protectors of this land. They usually don't trouble me..."  
He said nothing; dwelling on the happenings.  
Her stare met his softly and she examined the burning flames in his now almost red eyes.  
The flames were mesmerizing despite their anger as they danced behind his eyes.  
Her blue eyes caught the flame and his anger subsided. He could feel her inching closer. Examining him. It made him uneasy.  
The flame became orange again.  
"We better keep moving.." Ryder said as he turned to face the path. "I believe we are nearing our destination. The aura just beyo- Hey!" He protested as Elsa laid a hand on his cheek.  
Steam rose off her hand but she was not burned.  
"Incredible..." She said; his heat was immense.  
"How... You aren't burnt?" He was confused.  
"How does it work... Does it work when someone is so close?" She said now putting her hands on his examining his palms and fingers, steam still rising.  
"I've never let anyone get... So close..." He said.  
Caught in the moment they stared at one another's hands, until their eyes climbed up to meet.  
Elsa broke the moment when she remembered the circumstances.  
Regret suddenly washed over her face.  
"Elsa... You... You-Hey!" He panicked as Elsa tightened her grip; ice shot up his arms hardening into a shackle.  
Around his fists formed geometric gauntlets that locked his hands in place.  
The ice traced all the way up his arms and circled his neck in a hexagonal collar.  
He fell down to one knee due to the sudden weight.  
"What is the meaning of this! I saved you!" He said as fire began to pour from the edges of the shackle.  
"Who are you! Who are you REALLY!" Elsa demanded maintaining the ice holding him.  
"Release me!" He began to glow as fire flowed over his skin.  
"Olaf! Get back! You'll melt!" She yelled. Olaf ran for cover behind a rock.  
Elsa was sweating, the heat he was releasing was intense.  
"Ryder? Ryder Flynnigan! Like the children's book Flynnigan Ryder."  
The shackles began to crack so she doubled their thickness. "That's the best you could come up with!? Who are you!"  
He slowly increased the heat and she increased the thickness of the shackle.  
The stalemate comes to an end as Gigas' sashes slide off of Arthur's hip with a sigh and he fell to the ground.  
"Alright! Alright!" He said as the flames on his skin subsided.  
"My name is Arthur... Arthur Northolm.."  
"The Dragon of the North..." She said relieving the tension of the shackle, still holding it's integrity.  
"To some." He responded.  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Elsa said.  
"Because I am not the type of man an innocent girl wants to get involved with." He said the fire in his eyes was building to blinding; he hates the shackle.  
"My sword IS sick... That was the truth. So please. I do not care if I walk all the way there In shackles or not. We have to save him. He is my... My only friend.."  
"Very well, Arthur... As you wish." Elsa said creating a chain tied to the shackle.  
She picked up Gigas and tied his sashes to her hip.  
"Is it safe to come out?" Olaf said popping out his head.  
"Yes it is. He's chained and bound."  
"Typical." Arthur said.  
"You spend a lot of time in shackles, Dragon?" Elsa said pulling him.  
"I am a man of oath, Elsa..." He said scowling.  
"No. That's... That's not what I meant..." She blushed.  
She lead Olaf and her captive deep Into the forest.


	13. Hidden Names and Queer Quarries

The forest broke suddenly into a rather queer quarry.  
Geysers billowing hot steam would blow every so often a couple feet from eachother.  
The shackle blinded Arthur's ability to read Auras but he was still able to sense a strong magical current in the air. Magical forces examining the trio.  
Elsa, Olaf and Arthur walked into the quarry and stopped at a clearing full of spherical rocks.  
"COME OUT KRISTOFF'S FAMILY!" Yelled Olaf at the top of his lungs. Nothing stirred.  
Arthur was obviously unimpressed.  
"Hey! You look good!" Olaf strode up to one of the rocks. "Haven't seen you since the wedding! Have you been tanning?"  
"Amazing. I'm captive to an enchantress and her crazy snowman child." Arthur smiled a little. "Can add that to my list of life experiences."  
"Please! I have a magical entity that needs help!" Elsa yelled out into the quarry. "Please help."  
The stones lay still. A large stone rolled up to the queen and unfurled.  
Grandpabbie said, "Queen Elsa, forgive the family's hesitance... You bring a powerful prisoner with you."  
"Yeah! This is Ryder Flynnigan Arthur Northolm!" Said Olaf.  
"That remains to be seen. He does need help however." She pulled Gigas off of her hip and handed it to Pabbie. "A magical sword. Apparently sick."  
"Yes. A very very old magical sword! The magic he was forged from is ancient and strong but His heart magic had been weakened..." Grandpabbie held the blade close; reading his aura. He suddenly looked alarmed.  
"He has recently been touched by a Heart Stone..." Whispered the wise troll. "You got him to us just in time."  
He placed the sword on a flat tablet and surrounded it with magical crystals. They glowed on contact with the sword.  
"He will be well but the healing may take a little time." Grandpabbie said.

The rest of the stones began to unfurl one by one, each of them examining the shackled stranger. Fear in their eyes, and not an unfamiliar kind of fear. Their curiosity took over and they approached the prisoner with hesitance.  
Bulda, the momma troll rolled up to Elsa and greeted her.  
"Look at you! All tall and beautiful and taking prisoners!"  
"Haha thank you. How are you?"  
"Oh I'm good darling. Need anything?" Bulda smiles.  
"What can you tell me about my friend?" Elsa stared over at Arthur, shackled he had lost his air of arrogant confidence. It brought her joy to see him humbled.  
"Hmmmm let me see." Bulda closed her eyes and began testing the auras in the air. "Well let's see. Hmmm here's your aura. Blue. Strong. Very much You.  
Then there's Olaf. His aura is an extension of yours. He derives his life from your heart magic."  
"Heart magic. There's that word again!" Elsa interrupted. "What's heart magic?"  
"Well." She grabbed a twig and began sketching the shape of a person in the dirt; just the outline.  
"There's no easy way to explain it so I'll show you. This is a person. Just like anyone else. This is you." she drew a circle in the middle. At the core.  
"This is your heart magic; The place your magic comes from. This. Is your conduit." She drew a circle around the core.  
"Conduit?" Elsa asked.  
"Yes. Your conduit is a small amount of your heart magic. It diffuses from your soul into your body. Your powers! In simple terms!" Bulda added.  
"I see. So if I tapped into my heart magic I could be even more powerful..."  
"Yes. But you can't. Your heart magic has walls and only small amounts leak out. With time you can increase how much you can leak. But it would take thousands of years to reach your full potential."  
"I can't just force it out?" Elsa asked.  
"Yes and no. Your conduit isn't unlimited. In fact it's quite fragile. If you push too hard too fast you could break it... Your heart magic would heal from the strain and the walls will become stronger. If the wall is too strong you can end up Losing the ability to tap into your heart magic forever."  
"Oh... And it can't be repaired?" Elsa asked.  
"Well... It can. But the magic needed would be stronger than anything... Stronger than heart magic..." Momma said. "Anyways. Tangent. You asked about your friend there." She began again. She felt the auras in the air with her eyes closed. "Hmmmm. Oh ... Oh..."  
"What. What is it." Elsa asked.  
"Can you feel that?"  
"Feel what?" Elsa asked impatiently.  
"Your auras... They're interacting."  
Elsa looked puzzled and looked over at Arthur who had not taken his eyes off her. The light of the quarry was dim but his eyes burned like the sun.  
"It's hard to read with the shackle... Is he dangerous?" Momma said.  
"He's... Powerful..." Elsa said. She had to know. "One second.."  
She strode over to Arthur amongst the stone trolls. She waved to a couple that she had played with at the wedding.  
"If I release you. Will you hurt anyone..."  
The trolls backed up a little as she said it.  
"I won't hurt any of them... I promise." He said closing his eyes and smirking.  
"Any of them. What about me?"  
"No promises." He said opening his eyes again. He held her stare and she did her best to resist but his eyes were overpowering; like staring into the sun.  
"Fine. Fine." She released her power and the shackles cracked.  
Arthur took a deep breathe and flame began to course over his skin. The shackles melted away instantly and the flame subsided.  
Elsa walked back over to Momma troll.  
"Thank you." He said but she did not respond. She had the last word and he knew it.  
"Oh... Oh my... Elsa..."  
"What is it?"  
"The interaction is stronger than I thought... Much stronger."

"Your sword is quite the craft..." Said Grandpabbie the Elder troll sensing Arthur behind him.  
"He is a fantastic sword... As of yet unmatched."  
"Where did you acquire him? If you don't mind me asking..." The troll asked.  
"He was given to me by my father. He has served my lineage for generations."  
"Hmmm. Do you know what the etchings along the blade say?" The troll asked running his hand along the runes.  
"No. I don't. My father, he... Uhh.. Never got the chance to tell me." Arthur responded.  
"They are an Ancient Tongue. Very ancient. The language would later become English." He studied them hard. "E... Ez... Ezcalibazz... Truth. Above... Ah! 'The True King.'"  
"His name is Gigas..." Arthur said placing his hand on the blade.  
Grandpabbie could feel a strong bond between the man and the sword. A lifetime oath.  
"A name he chose for himself I'm assuming. Anything else I can help you with?" Said Grandpabbie. His voice held an air of mistrust.  
"Just one thing." Said Arthur.

"His aura... I cannot... There's so much pain... Nothing but pain... But the way his reacts to yours..." Said the momma troll.  
"What is it? Tell me!" Elsa said impatiently.  
"It's hard to read exactly but... His fate. And yours. They're intertwined..." Bulda said looking as though she was struggling to hold onto something.  
"Intertwined... Like.. True love?" She said staring at him as he spoke to Grabdpabbie.  
Bulda broke her hold on the aura. It looked like she was trying to stare into a light that was too bright.  
She took a deep breath and recovered. "Darling, listen. There are many ways to interpret that... Yes. Yes. It could mean true love... But.."  
"But what?" She insisted.  
"It could also mean... He kills you... Or vice versa... It could mean he is your opposite. Your darkest enemy."  
"What..." Elsa said as the air around her turned frigid.  
"His life is pain. His past is pain... And there is a name... Deep in his soul..." Bulda reached a hand towards him to feel the aura more. "One that he has hidden."  
She reached towards the auras more determined now. Girding herself for the pain. She struggled and gritted her teeth.  
"... Ar... Arth..."  
"Arthur?" Elsa asked.  
"No... K... Karthus..."  
"No..." Elsa gasped as her heart sank.

"I have a magical item... One whose functioning I am not familiar with... I must know how it works because I intend to use it." Arthur said pulling some cloth from his pocket. He unfurled it to reveal the Heart Stone.  
"No! No! Noo! Get it away!" Said Grandpabbie scrambling away from the stone. "Queen Elsa! You are not safe!"


	14. A Blizzard Meets an Inferno

"Queen Elsa! You are not safe!" Grandpabbie the troll gathers some magical energy and blasts the Heart Stone from Arthur's hand.  
"Hey! Watch it!"He protests as the trolls curl up and roll away in every direction. Hundreds of them split up going every which way along with Olaf who runs desperately, till only Arthur and Elsa remain.

"Where did you get that!" She demands as snow begins to fall around her.  
"Calm down! This doesn't have to become a brawl!" He says; his eyes burning and his body becoming tense. Flame begins to form on his fingertips and courses up his arms. "I received it in an exchange with my brother!"  
"And what else exactly was exchanged!" She said furiously. "His power perhaps."  
"I told you that you did not want to get tangled in my affairs!"  
Hot and frigid air swirls around the duo, the crossovers becoming more dramatic and dangerous.  
"What exactly did you come for, Arthur! What do you need that stone for!" Elsa screams having to yell above the building tempest. The trench coat she is wearing flaps in the midst of the powerful storm.  
"I must know if it is possible to remove fire from one's heart!" He yells back.  
"I cannot allow the use of that stone." She says adamantly.  
"I will not be denied." He responds adamantly.  
They stared into each other's eyes. Her ice blue eyes were determined and bright and his eyes burned red now.  
Elsa takes a deep breath and accepts the circumstances.  
She sends two streams of ice along the ground trying to catch and freeze his arms.  
He launches himself out of their path using his hands as jets. He soars around her at dizzying speeds.  
She blasts ice wildly at him to no avail.  
"Do not make me hurt you, Elsa! If forced to I will not disappoint!" He yelled dropping to the ground. She creates a wall of ice and sends it at him. He swirls his hands sending fire down to his legs and then spins into a high kick launching a Flaming blast that shatters the moving wall.  
He launches another blast with a kick at the queen, followed quickly by one from each hand. The streams bend wide and then curve back towards their mark. Their speed is blinding and she flinches, instinctively constructing walls to protect herself.  
Arthur continues his barrage directing gusts of fire with his arms; they strike Elsa's Shield hard and cracks begin to form.  
Sweat beads accumulate on Elsa's head from the heat of each blast.  
Arthur winds up with his right arm and releases a blast putting his whole body behind it.  
The blast banks and curves right into her shield. The blast shatters through the shield and sails between her arm and her waist burning a hole in her ice dress and another trough the back of the trench coat.  
"Ow!"she screams and her ice wall falls. She throws the trench coat off her back as the edges of the burnt hole are still red hot.  
Arthur stops for a second to catch his breath.  
Elsa fires three streams of ice at his feet and from them rise three huge Ice ogres. Grabbing and clawing at him.  
He burns their claws as they try to seize him.  
"So those beasts WERE your machinations! Good to know we share the same level of honesty!" He said angrily as the beasts closed in on him.  
He throws his hands to the ground the thrust throwing him high up into the air above them. He positions his hands above his head and forms a white hot fireball between them. He falls back to the earth slamming the fireball into one of the three ice trolls.  
A huge, deafening explosion erupts where the troll once stood. The blast causes the other two to stumble and shield themselves with their huge arms.  
Elsa raises a wall to protect herself and coughs as the smoke from the explosion swamps the air.  
"He has way more experience using his power to fight than I do.." She thought wheezing in the smoke.  
With a circular sweep of her hands she creates a freezing wind to clear the smoke.  
The two remaining trolls were still doing battle with the Arthur.  
They circle him, trying to ensnare him.  
He blasts them with precise kicks and punches the flames Slicing them with razor sharp heat blasts. The flames blow off pieces of them as they grab him.  
They dive atop him and Elsa transforms them into a spherical prison of ice.  
She focuses on the sphere, the light and heat inside it building in intensity. The sweat rolls down her forehead as she tries to maintain her hold on him. She can't.  
The sphere explodes with light and heat; the shock wave throwing her off her feet.  
Arthur stands triumphantly in the middle of a crater; Surrounded by flames. His body coursing with heat and strokes of fire. He breathes deeply and his eyes burn brighter than the sun.  
Elsa lays on her side. Her burnt side hurts.  
Seeing he had won he regained himself. The flames die down and he relaxes.  
*Bang*  
A gunshot. Arthur's mind races for a moment before a musket ball passes through his left shoulder, throwing him to the ground.  
"Ugh!" He groans in pain.  
Elsa tracks the flight of the shot to the top of a hill.  
Atop the hill stands Anna, Kristoff, a handful of soldiers and a powerful looking man with a rifle.  
The man with the rifle gets off his knee and takes another loaded one from one of his men. He runs down the hill swiftly Into the battleground. He scoops Gigas off of the ground and points the rifle at the man who was shot.  
The rest of the Dragon's men follow close behind training their rifles on the wounded Arthur. He clutches the wound still groaning.  
Anna runs to Elsa who is still clutching her burnt waste.  
"Elsa! Are you okay!"  
"Yes, Anna. I'm fine!" She says not taking her eyes off of Arthur.  
The wounded man roles onto his stomach and scoops himself up clutching his shoulder. He clenches his teeth and the fire in his eyes burns red. Flame begins to swirl over his skin again.  
Elsa runs up and raises her hands towards the wounded man.  
"Anna stay back!" she insists.  
The Dragon speaks training his rifle on the Dragon. "Karthus. Surrender! This does not have to be another bloodbath!"  
Clutching his shoulder he surveys his predicament. He stares into Elsa's eyes, they are full of anger now. He lowers his head as the flames die down.  
"Your majesty. If you wouldn't mind?" Arthur gestures to their enemy.  
"Of course." Elsa fires a blast at his hands forming an icy shackle.  
The Dragon's men run up and pick up the prisoner, lifting him by the shoulders. He groans as they pick him up.  
"Forgive me, brother..." Arthur says as he walks up and delivers a swift punch to the jaw knocking the wounded man out cold.  
Elsa falls to the ground, exhausted.  
Anna rushes to her as Kristoff runs to check on the other trolls.  
Anna wraps the warm winter coat that Elsa got from Ryder around her sister.  
Elsa surveys the damage done by the battle and the fearful eyes of the trolls hiding on the outskirts.  
"I'm so sorry..." She utters as a tear streams down her cheek.  
"Its not your fault, Elsa!" Anna says hugging her.  
Bulda rolls up to the duo and places a hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
"I just wanted to know who he was... This isn't what I intended." Elsa looks at his limp form as the men load the wounded man onto a horse.  
"I suppose now you have your answer..." Says the wise mother.  
"I'm so confused... And angry..." Says Elsa now weeping.  
"Shh.. Shh. Child. It's alright." She says as the Dragon walks over to the Heart Stone and retrieves it, shaking off some ash. "The truth will overcome."  
"I'm not so sure anymore.." Elsa whimpers.  
Olaf rejoins the group. Not even he dares crack a smile or an uplifting remark.  
"Sometimes the truth is hard to face... But we have to face it... Here; I have something that I believe might help. A kiss charm." She does a little magic and sprays the magical dust into Elsa's face. "If you ever need to know the truth try giving someone a kiss! It'll work twice."  
Bulda holds Elsa and comforts her surveying her ruined home. "There is much more pain for that boy to come... Much much more..."


	15. The Perfect Prison

The prisoner slowly awoke, his head spinning. A sudden pull on his shoulder caused him to groan.  
"Be careful. He is awake." Said Arthur.  
He was being dragged through a palace.  
The Dragon and his men surrounded him.  
His hands were shackled and he couldn't bend his fingers. He tested the metal shackles with a little heat but as soon as he did so a soldier butted him In the face with a rifle.  
"Stop that!"  
His head swam. He regained his senses after a few minutes. He listened to the trudging of boots. Between them was an unfamiliar sound.  
Behind him he could hear the gentle steps of a woman. He struggled to lift his head and look. It was Elsa. She strode quietly behind him, their eyes locked.  
Hers were full of suspicion. Alongside her walked her sister. He knew it was Elsa's sister. Same face. Same eyes. She stared angrily at the prisoner.  
He hung his head again as he was dragged. He caught a glimpse of the bottom of a painting and turned to look at it. Doing so hurt his shoulder.  
It was the painting of the Dragon of the North.  
"Never quite get the nose right do they, Brother?" He smirked.  
Arthur ignored him and smirked as well.  
Elsa examined the painting and each of the brothers. The depiction of Gigas was spot on, but the portrait seemed to have been based on speculation. Unusual.  
Eventually the company reached the mouth of a staircase. They dragged their prisoner down the long stone staircase.  
Anna and Kris opted to stay in the hall.  
Elsa followed the Dragon and the prisoner down the staircase.  
They entered the main hall of the dungeon and placed the prisoner in the middle of it. They clamped chains to the ends of his shackles and pulled on them. He groaned as he was lifted up.  
"The perfect prison." Said the Dragon. "Don't you think, Queen Elsa?"  
"It's quite something.." She said seeming lost In thought.  
The prisoner was on his knees in the middle of the large spherical room; originally the center hall of the dungeon. Now hastily converted to a specialized cell for an extremely dangerous prisoner.  
His arms were clamped in heat resistant gauntlets and the long chains ran to the ends of the room where they fed through a pulley and headed back to the center of the room.  
Elsa examined the now stripped prisoner. His uniform had been removed and he sat only in his pants.  
He was a prime specimen; every muscle toned from a lifetime of conflict. His chest and back were covered in scars, no burns. He had a scar-like birthmark on his chest above his heart, but the most notable feature was his tattoo.  
Two long serpentine dragons snaking and intertwining up his back, over his shoulders and down his arms.  
"Ugh!" He groaned as the chains pulled at his wounded shoulder.  
The musket ball had been removed and the wound sown, Hastily.  
His pain causes his aura to heat up and the tattoos seem to glow a faint orange as though they were holding the heat.  
At the ends of the chains were two halves of a sizable mechanical shackle. Strong men Carried them to the prisoner and attached them to his back, he slumped under the weight. The two halves combined and interlocked.  
The men turned a large crank on the back of the shackle and it pulled the chains taught. While the chains pulled tight the shackle tightened on his chest. The breath being pushed out of his chest.  
He rested on his knees; his torso was lifted straight up and his arms spread wide.  
The shackle clicked onto it's last kink and locked in place, the prisoner took a series of shallow breaths.  
One of the men applying the shackle pulled out the key and handed it to the Dragon.  
The prisoner raised his head to look at Elsa once more and she could see the fire in his eyes feigning. He hung his head and let out a shallow sigh. The heat in his tattoos seemed to dissipate.  
"Can he breathe?" Elsa asked a little concerned.  
"Yes. But regrettably only a little. My power is connected intrinsically with breath. Deep breaths fan the flames inside and strengthen me. The shackle was designed to hold me should I ever..." He hesitated.  
"How selfless." She examined the shackle.  
Arthur strode up to the prisoner holding the Heart Stone in his hand. He knelt down and pressed it against his brother's chest.  
Nothing.  
The Heart Stone lay dormant.  
Their burning eyes locked and hate poured back and forth in their stares.  
"Hmmm... It seems you get to keep your spoils a little longer, Karthus."  
He pocketed the Heart Stone and turned away from his brother.  
"This room must be guarded constantly. Karthus is an escape artist with no equal!" The Dragon said to the handful of men gathered in the room.  
"Queen Elsa." Arthur said approaching the queen.  
"I understand the situation is not ideal and this is neither the time nor the place. But we have yet to be properly introduced.  
I am Arthur Northolm. The Dragon of the North." He bowed to her.  
"It is nice to meet you.. Arthur.." She said still staring at the prisoner.  
"I understand this has been a stressful time for you, my lady. But perhaps we could have dinner together? It would mean the world to me!" He said smiling gently.  
"Dinner it is." She was still distracted as she left the room.  
A heavy iron door slammed shut behind them and guards stationed themselves outside the door.

Anna and Kristoff waited outside the staircase to the dungeon.  
"Is it done?" Anna asked.  
"Yes. He is locked away." Elsa responded.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked putting an arm around her. "You seem ... Distraught."  
"No... Not right now at least." She could feel the Dragon's eyes on her, he stood silently among them, like a shadow.

The prisoner sat shackled; barely able to move. His breath was shallow and his heat was feigning.  
He tried to heat up the shackles, testing the resistance of the metals.  
They were excellently crafted, completely resistant; his brother had planned well.  
He gave up trying to melt the metal shackles when his frustrations caused his gunshot wound to bleed.  
He gasped out of breath.  
He sighed and dwelled on all that had happened.  
His mind drifted to Elsa and he smiled as he thought of the battle.  
He loved her power. The crystals. The beauty. The grace. The purity.  
"Elsa." He said the name again to himself.  
She was exactly who he had been searching for.


	16. Dinner with the Dragon

Elsa sat on her bed in her room; she was still wearing Ryder's coat. She removed it and walked over to her mirror. She dismantled her ice dress with a sweep of her hand. She moved slowly because her side was still tender.  
The magical ice dissipated and The scraps of her previous outfit were left underneath. This always happened when she made an ice dress. The clothing it was built upon was usually disfigured or tattered.  
She threw away the tattered cloth and stared at the scar on her hip; she was healing well. She hadn't been injured in so long.  
The red burn mark stuck out like a sore thumb; It was an unusual sight on her pale skin.  
She changes into one of her regular outfits; a slender light blue dress with black sleeves. Her shoulders are open.  
She plays with her hair trying to decide whether it should be up or down. She decides on down and lets out her braid. Her curly pale-blonde hair falls to her shoulders.  
She sits on her bed and drops into it suddenly. She pulls on Ryder's coat and smells it.  
It still smells like firewood. A comfortable smell.  
She thought deeply about her day; picturing the battle. His movements were fluid, his power devastating and his control absolute. He was too much for her to handle.  
The battle must have been beautiful. His movements corresponding to hers and vice versa. White ice dancing with red flame. Her first dance. Ever.  
She ran her fingers along the coat until she came to a hole. Burnt Clean through. The blast that burnt her side.  
She loved his power. The beauty. The Unpredictability. The Fluidity. The flames rolled off of him like extensions of his own body.  
She imagined the Dragon's flames when she was a child as her mother read about them and they were beautiful in her mind. But to see them in reality, they were breath-taking. More beautiful than she had imagined.  
She was powerful but he could equal her power and then out-skilled her on top of that.  
She lets out a sigh. He is her enemy. She was sure of it. He had the Heart stone. He didn't have the ship or the crew. He lied. He is locked away and he can't escape. But why? Why did it feel so wrong? Why does it feel so wrong?  
*knock knock*  
"My lady, dinner is served." said Kai the butler.  
"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be right out."

The Dragon waited patiently in the dining hall. He had changed, instead of the ceremonial uniform he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath the top collar button was undone.  
The suit wrapped tight around his chest, almost accentuating his muscular frame. Two angular lines of white ran down the side of the suit.  
His hair was a bit ruffled like he had been trying to calm himself down. Apart from his almost messy hair he looked relaxed.  
Minka stood on the perimeter of the room. She stood straight with her arms kept behind her back.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." Announced the greeter.  
Elsa wandered in, her hands pursed in front of her.  
She felt a little intimidated, he looked like a King in his suit.  
He gawked a little when he saw her. At least she knew she looked good.  
"My lady! You look ravishing!" The Dragon welcomed her as he rose and pulled out a seat for her.  
He was attempting to breathe normally Elsa smiled to herself as she realized that he was just as nervous as she was.  
"Thank you Ar... Arthur." She said nervously.  
"This isn't how I expected to feel meeting the Dragon... The Dragon of the North. He's a hero... A legend. The one person who could understand... It all feels not quite right though. Look your best. Conceal. Don't feel." She thought.  
He smiled softly and waited for her to settle before he started.  
She asked for a small plate and the Dragon dismissed the server. He took off his white gloves and served her himself. His hands shook a little as he put exquisite fruits on her plate.  
"Delicacies from far off lands that I brought with me! Worry not. Nothing unusual." he said smiling.  
Elsa surveyed the room and Minka caught her eye. "Will your lieutenant not be eating with us?"  
"No no. I insisted but she dare not intrude." He said as he served her a colorful plate of exotic foods.  
"Thank you. Forgive me but I am not terribly hungry tonight." She says  
He gives her a warm smile of understanding.  
Elsa relaxes as she realizes he is trying to be a friend, that he is trying to make it work and he is genuinely interested and willing to accept any kind of conversation that she is giving.  
He pours her a goblet of a sweet smelling liquid and says.  
"A shame. But I understand. I could only imagine what it would be like to defend oneself from my power... I only surveyed a part of the battle and what I saw was breath-taking. My brother is a vicious warrior and I fear had we arrived any later circumstances could have been very different. I hope that I will be able to decipher the functioning of the Heart Stone and return my stolen powers."  
Elsa nodded in agreement.  
The Dragon began to tell her stories of his travels filling her head with images of far off islands with beautifully colored birds and whispers of the ancients filling his ears as he and his crew sailed around castles and kingdoms of old.  
He made her laugh when he told about a time that one of his crew had the rest convinced that if they looked into the water they would fall in love with their own reflection.  
He went as so far as to actually fall over the edge scaring all of the others.  
Elsa giggled and brought a hand up to her mouth, not wanting to spit up food.  
"His laugh is intoxicating …..  
He is smart and funny and brave and adventurous …  
I can see why mother thought that I would like him….  
He isn't too bad looking either...  
I wonder what he thinks of me?"  
Elsa was interrupted because the Dragon was smiling at her. She had lost herself in thought staring at him.  
There was admiration in his face.  
She blushed a little and looked away.  
She looked over to Minka and to her surprise the woman was still looking quite unhappy. Her face did not read as anything other than stone-cold anger.  
She looked back at the Dragon and smiled as he began another story asking.  
"Have you ever sailed through water that was so clear that you could see the reefs?" He closed his eyes and brought the image back, he inhaled deeply like he was breathing the sea air again.  
"I have, oh is it ever a sight to behold!  
The area that we were sailing though was also so warm that we could jump into the water and it felt as if someone had come before and warmed it for our convenience!"  
Elsa smiled as she ate.  
"The fish that we saw were so beautiful!  
Oh! And there was this other land that was covered in flowers! Bright greens and reds and oranges!  
The birds there were just as colorful as well. The people in all of these places were always friendly and really excited to have visitors from distant lands. They left us with many gifts."  
His stories brought Elsa out of her shell. She imagined the adventure. Longing to experience it.  
"I can remember meeting the king of a land where it was custom for men to wear skirts like the women. They had flaming red hair and spoke in a very harsh tongue! A fighting people! I did enjoy their warrior ceremony though, that was interesting. They had competitions to win a fair Lady's hand! Although the lady was having none of it!"  
That laugh, Elsa was melting.  
"It amazed me to see the different customs and cultures … like here ….. so very different even from my home just up north.  
I remember little though, because of being forced to leave but what I do remember is only flashes of rolling hills and fields of grain and forests of trees….  
I love it here with the mountains and the forests …. Some day you must take me around for a walk m'lady. It is unfair that only my brother would get that privilege."  
Elsa inclined her head and a deep blush covered her cheeks as he grinned at her as if he had won a prize.  
"Where do you live now, Arthur?" Elsa asked curiously, wanting the conversation to continue.  
"Aboard the Ignis Spiritus! Ha ha! Going wherever the wind will take me! Or wherever Karthus is stirring trouble."  
She looked down at her food and took a bite of what the Dragon had called a sigilla. It was juicy and wonderful. It tasted like nothing she ever had.  
She closed her eyes and smiled enjoying the taste that covered her tongue. When she opened them she saw the Dragon smiling at her, she looked away and coughed.  
"Why does Karthus do this to you, Arthur?" Elsa looked into his eyes.  
He broke eye-contact and sighed.  
"It's something I did to him..."  
"What?" Elsa gasped.  
"He attacked me the night that I killed his mentor, the pirate Grimme. He pulled the Heart Stone on me and I protected myself... I shot fire at him, expecting it to kill him. It didn't. The flames took root in his heart..."  
He closed his eyes and Elsa reached for his hand but stopped herself.  
"When I next saw him... He was different... It changed him... He had always lead a dark path but the fire amplified it. Worsened his immorality. His eyes burnt with fire like mine. He was a monster. Blood-thirsty and merciless. He lives only to destroy me now..."  
"Arthur, it's not your fault... He attacked you..."  
"It IS my fault!" His eyes darted up to hers.  
His eyes were different from Ryder's. They were deeper. More complex. In Ryder's eyes she believed she could see the truth, but perhaps that was just his play.  
"I froze my sister's heart..." Elsa said sheepishly.  
"She told me... It almost killed her."  
"I suppose the two work differently..."  
"It seems that way your majesty."  
They ate foreign fruits and drank sweet juices from all over the world. Elsa enjoyed the company.  
"Is there some reason you wanted to have dinner with me? The company is pleasant but you seemed to have some other purpose when you asked me?" Elsa said trying a bite here and there.  
He looked down nervous again causing Elsa to smile as he took a deep breath to steady himself.  
"Yes..." He said not sure how to say what he was thinking. "I... We... We are both privileged individuals. You, the queen of a kingdom and I, a rich and decorated soldier!"  
"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
He looked at his hands and smiled at her, she held his eye contact before he was completely tongue tied.  
"You... You are beautiful, Elsa. And I understand your younger sister is recently married so you must at least have some thoughts on the matter.." He said sweeping his long hair nervously. She stared at his eyes and they danced around the food and her hands, occasionally staring into hers.  
"I do... I don't see an urgency... But I have thought about it." She said now nervous.  
"Arendelle thrives quite happily under your reign. But with the spread of news about your powers..." He said now intently staring at her. "Others like Karthus will come. And they will bring with them weapons and armies.. How long can you protect Arendelle by yourself, my lady?" His hand rested on hers.  
"Are you... Proposing...?" She said now even more pale.  
"In a sense... As professionally as possible. I have fought since I was a child and am seeking to settle down. Call somewhere my home. Someone my own. Arendelle is beautiful and so are you...  
The hull of my ship is packed to the brim with rewards and treasures. Marry me and we could make Arendelle great!"  
Elsa saw that he was willing to continue to plead with her to get her to say something.  
Minka was still angry looking even more in that moment than before. Elsa looked at the Dragon and began stuttering  
"I... I am most flattered by your generous offer, Arthur but... But I must think on the matter... I need time..." She said standing up. "Thank you so much for the food and the company,  
Arthur. Please wait here in Arendelle at your Leisure."  
"My lady. I..." The Dragon said standing up. "Forgive my insensitivity.."  
"No. Ar.. Arthur. It's fine. It is a most generous offer. Forgive me if I'm not quite in the right frame of mind to answer just yet." She bowed and exited the dining hall.

She wandered the palace's long hallways Lost in thought.  
"Marriage... To the Dragon... He's so... Picture perfect. How will I survive that... All that pressure... I can barely stand it as is... He's funny and smart and charming... But I can't be so perfect all the time... He's right though... My first battle with someone like myself and I could barely stand on my own... He could have crushed me...  
Arthur rescued me. Marriage though... That's forever... I've only just met him... But he's right... I... I cannot wait forever." She stared out a window into the night over the fjord.  
The Ignis Spiritus dominated the port. She imagined the treasures within. All the improvements they could make to Arendelle. Better medicine. Better education. New technology. New trade routes.  
"Professional..." She smirked, almost laughing. "I've never thought much of love... Of loving a man... But I never pictured it to be professional... Kris and Anna are spontaneous and adorable and .. Happy..."  
"Elsa?" Anna said snapping the queen out of her train of thought.  
"Hello Anna!" Elsa smiled sheepishly. They hugged.  
"Oh my lord... You are distraught. I haven't seen you in normal people clothing for... Ever..." She said half joking. "How are you... You seem off? How was your dinner date with the Dragon?"  
"He was... Great... He was charming and smart just like I always imagined... But... He proposed..." Elsa says laughing a tiny bit  
"Oh... Oh my." Anna said putting an arm around her sister as they walked.  
"Well if you've come for my blessing! You've got another thing coming!" She smiled.  
Elsa laughed and Anna laughed with her.  
"How are you Elsa... Tell me."  
"I don't know, Anna. We captured Karthus. That harness is inescapable. But... I feel wrong..."  
"Like a piece of you got locked up with him?" Anna said  
"What?" Elsa says confused.  
"Elsa. I've seen you look at men. I've seen you talk with men. But this man... You stare at him like he's more than just another guy... I realize it's not ideal that he's a terror pirate. But...  
If he's special you owe it to yourself to try. Elsa, for once in your life do something brash... Love will bring out the best in people..." Anna said.  
"You think I can change him somehow?" Elsa said stopping.  
"I think it's worth a try..." Anna hugged her. "Come find me if you want to talk more! Okay?"  
"Okay!" They hugged and Anna departed.  
Elsa turned from where Anna had left and found herself at the top of the staircase to the dungeon.  
"For once in your life do something brash..." She thought to herself, staring down the flight of stairs.

"It is dangerous to meet under such unsavory circumstances, beloved." Says a female voice.  
"Relax. They believe the crisis is over and that Karthus is no longer a threat." A deep male voice says.  
"What do you need of me?"  
"Progress. Where is Jolly Roger?"  
"He lies in wait just beyond the reach of the blockade. Waiting for your call." She responds.  
"Excellent. And he has been fed?"  
"At your orders."  
"Good. We cannot have my brother becoming an accidental snack. I have so much in store for him."  
"Karthus... What of the queen... She is not as skilled in battle as we assumed but she does still possess power that threatens us."  
Karthus grinned. "The queen will be taken care of. Her emotions lead her. Her love leads her... She will play right into our hands."  
"And she means nothing to you?" Says the female.  
"Nothing. She is merely an end to a means. Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" He smiled wickedly.  
"No. No.. Just making sure. We have come much too far to falter now." Says the female.  
"What does the Dragon suspect?"  
"I know not... It is rather difficult to extract information without unwanted attention..."  
"My plan can have no delay.."  
"Of that I am aware, beloved."  
They kiss.


	17. Not Meant to be Safe

Elsa walked down the staircase. The guards saw her and addressed her with a salute.  
"Queen Elsa!"  
"I need to see the prisoner!"  
"Are you sure that is wise, my queen?" One guard says.  
"Do not underestimate me, sir. I assure you I am safe." She straightened herself.  
"Forgive me, my queen..."  
Elsa approached the iron door. It lay partially open. AShe peered inside to see a servant girl coming out with some food and water.  
"Oh, my Queen! Forgive me." She said bowing low.  
"It's okay, dear. How is he?" Elsa asked glimpsing the prisoner in the iron doorway, exactly as she left him. Head hung, body stretched out on the shackle.  
"He will neither speak nor eat, my queen." The servant said.  
"He has not eaten in two days then... He must be starving..." Elsa said. "Give me the food and drink and I will try to persuade him. You are dismissed. Get some rest." She said smiling.  
"My queen." She bowed and walked away.

Elsa approached the prisoner cautiously.  
He still hung his head; he would be motionless were it not for his shallow breathing.  
"Hello. K... Karthus..." She said kneeling down in front of him. "My servant says you are not eating. You must be starving."  
He sat silent. His breath was short and weak. He lifted his head a little to see what she was holding.  
"Would you prefer to be called Ryder...?" She waited for a response.  
A subtle change in his demeanor indicated he appreciated the small amount of respect she was giving him.  
"Water.." He said faintly.  
She held up the cup and tipped it so he could drink.  
When he moved to drink his muscles shook from being still so long. It was difficult for him to drink between his breaths.  
"You have not eaten or spoken." Elsa said offering him a spoonful of food. He did not eat and remained silent.  
"Why did you come here, Ryder? ... I'm going to call you Ryder." She said still holding food to him.  
He opened his eyes a little to look at her. The flame in them was distant.  
"You look different in royal clothing." He said. His voice hoarse and weak.  
"An improvement?"  
"It's very pretty on you.. but It's not you." Ryder said.  
She sat silent for a moment.  
"Your brother proposed to me tonight."  
"Heh..." He coughed trying to laugh.  
"Eat and I'll tell you more. I know you're hungry." Elsa said.  
"Let me eat with my own hands then.. Like a man." Ryder said; he lifted his head to look into her eyes.  
Around his striking orange irises she noticed that his eyes were quite bloodshot.  
"You know I can't do that. Even if I wanted to. The Dragon has the only key." She said.  
He closed his eyes and fell silent.  
"Are you uncomfortable at all?" She wanted him to keep talking. His voice didn't sound like Arthur's.  
Arthur's held power and dignity; but Ryder's was almost completely reserved.  
"Maybe just a little." He said sarcastically.  
She placed a hand on his skin.  
His breathing changed.  
"You're not hot... Are you okay?" She asked.  
She ran her fingers over the scar-like birthmark over his heart.  
His heartbeat was strong and steady.  
"Saving strength." He watched her fingers follow the shape of the birthmark.  
Her fingertips were like silk.  
"For what?" She asked as she began examining the wound on his shoulder.  
"You'll see." He said hanging his head again.  
The wound was healing already, remarkably fast.  
Her hand drifted from the wound onto the lines of his tattoo. She ran her fingers delicately along the ink of the dragon on his left arm.  
His skin was coarse and his muscles tensed at the touch at first. After she followed the tattoos for a little bit his muscles relaxed.  
"What do they mean? The dragons." She asked tracing down to the face of one the dragons.  
"Me and my brother."  
"Lives interlocked but heading down different paths...?" She stared at the two faces.  
They had minor differences. A scar here and there, differentiating the two. Intentional differences.  
"Exactly." He said struggling to lift his head to look at her. "Insightful."  
The two sat silently and Elsa stared at him.  
His body was riddled in scars from cuts and gunshots.  
"I suppose I do spend a lot of time in shackles." He grins at her.  
She closed her eyes and held in a laugh.  
"Please eat... Not for your brother. For me..." She said lifting his face to look at her.  
"Okay.." He relented with a sigh.

She fed him slowly because chewing would hurt his shoulder and it made it difficult to breathe.  
"Your proposal." He said between spoonfuls.  
"Right.. Haha" she laughed nervously. "He waited for me in a suit. Looking very dapper.  
He set up a spread of exotic foods. From far off lands. I had a bite here and there, they were wonderful but I just... Didn't feel like eating. Come to think of it I've barely eaten. I had a small lunch after our dance but that's it-"  
"Dance?" He said gesturing to the water.  
She picked up the cup and continued.  
"Yes. I'm calling it that... It was an almost rhythmic sequence of movements between two people in reaction to one another. A dance."  
"I'm terribly sorry I thought we were fighting... Forgive my ignorance, had I known we were dancing I might not have been so aggressive." He grins again.  
"If you're going to tease me maybe I should go." She teases back forgetting who she was talking to.  
He did not respond, But continued to eat.  
"That would be my first dance." He eventually broke the silence.  
"Mine too..." She continued to feed him.  
"Sorry about your side."  
"You saw that?" She touched her burnt waist.  
"The blow landed as intended. Even though it meant ruining my coat... The proposal."  
"Right... Exotic meal. Anyways. I ate a little. He just stared at me. Told me stories of beautiful far off lands. Beautiful stories.  
I asked why he wanted to have dinner. He became so nervous, saying we were both privileged individuals. Me, a queen and him a decorated soldier and how it would be a professionally wise decision to marry." She says.  
"It would." He interrupts.  
Elsa was almost startled.  
"Yes but... I just can't... I can't think of love professionally. It's too..."  
"Cold."  
"Yes..." She raises an eyebrow.  
"It's better that way." He hangs his heavy head closing his eyes.  
"What do you mean. What do you know about love?"  
"I know.." He raises his head to look at her. "That love can burn. Burn you deeper than you can imagine. Do not love. Perhaps use it as a tool. But do not let love burn. It is better cold."  
"Cold... I don't believe you." She brings her guard up. "Hell. You're a monster. A murderer. What possible experience do you have with love?"  
"I... I don't have to answer that. But you would save yourself much pain if you heed my advice.  
Do not fall for his charm or his professional love. But when you do seek love. Keep it cold. Keep it safe."  
"Love isn't meant to be safe." She responds. Their eyes lock.  
"You don't know anything about love!" They say in unison.  
Elsa blushes and Ryder looks away and hangs his head.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
The two sat silent for a moment. He continued eating.  
"...anyways. The dinner ended with me saying I needed time. He looked very embarrassed. Apologizing profusely." Elsa finishes her story.  
Ryder let's out a shallow laugh. He finishes the meal that she brought for him.  
"That's better." She says smiling faintly. Forgetting to stop herself. "I could get you some more food?"  
"No. It's fine." His words scraped out of his throat but his voice was a little less parched.  
"I have to go..." She rose.  
"Thank you... For your kindness." He said.  
"Thank you..." She said to him.  
"For what?"  
"For being the first man to talk to me like I'm a girl... Not a queen." She said exiting the dungeon.

The metal touching his skin began to heat up.  
"No... Don't do this... The game is too far along for this now... It's not safe..."  
"Love isn't meant to be safe." Repeats in his head.


	18. The First Kiss is Always the Hardest

Elsa wandered around the palace looking for Anna. She was confused. She needed someone to talk to. She needed Anna. Someone who understood love. She paced back and forth.  
During Her time with Ryder her mind was blank. At peace. But now back in the palace her mind raced.  
"Elsa you cannot be serious. He's a criminal. A murderer. A fiend. You cannot change that... You have to throw out this feeling. It's too dangerous. He is too dangerous. He said it himself."  
She clutched her head and shut her eyes. "You can't be a little girl. You can't be seduced by his danger. You can't. You're a queen..  
Conceal. Don't feel. Don't feel!" She took a deep breathe.  
"But. He... He's so different. I cannot pass this opportunity. But I'll endanger the whole kingdom... Stop being such a child, Elsa. It's better when it's cold."  
She retreated into the shadows while some servants passed by and she sighed deeply. It was about nine at night.  
"But I have to know... I have to... I need to know the truth. Does he feel anything... Do either of them. Is that even possible. I have to know... for me... I can't live like this. One person living inside another... I can't stand just being everyone's queen... I need to know the truth about him... The Truth."  
She brought a hand up to her lips. "The charm... I forgot all about it..." She turned around to head back to the dungeon when she stopped herself.  
"No. Elsa. You have to play this safe."

The Dragon and Minka sat around a fireplace in one of the Palace's guest halls.  
Minka sat reading literature about Arendelle whilst the Dragon read a book on ancient magic. He was twirling Gigas against the floor.  
Elsa walked in quietly but the duo's keen senses detected her.  
"Your majesty." Minka said standing up and bowing.  
"Queen Elsa, is there something that I can help you with?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes. I have considered your offer... It is most generous and I have chosen to closely consider it. But... I..." She stumbled.  
"But what your majesty?" He said reaching for her hand.  
"I require a little more time to decide but I ask you grant me one favor..."  
"Anything, my lady!" He said.  
"I wish to be courted. I have weighed the options and believe your offer to be a wise decision, professionally. But I do wish for my heart to be involved. As I do believe love must be involved. I need ..."  
"Anything my lady!"  
"A kiss..." She looks at him nervously.  
He is gentle and kind and regal. Picture perfect. She feels so inadequate.  
"Certainly!" He sat up in his chair and faced her.  
She timidly walked up and leaned towards him. It felt unnatural.  
She felt horrible considering this would be her first kiss. A means to an end. A professional endeavor.  
She bent over and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. They kissed.  
At first she felt nothing but his lips but then the magic began to flow. A flurry of images washed over Elsa's mind. It was overwhelming and chaotic.

The magic rested on a memory.  
She could see Arthur climbing silently through jagged rocks.  
They had gaps between them that were perhaps only a foot or two wide. Below the rocks plummeted twenty or thirty feet.  
Arthur's head was wrapped in gray cloth to match the rocks. She knew it was him by his muscular frame.  
The air was choked In a thick smoke; visibility was all but non-existent.  
He moved slowly and silently and then froze In place.  
"A... Arthur..." Elsa said to him.  
He remained silent.  
A powerful grunt chilled Elsa to the bone. She turned to see a massive dark shape through the smoke.  
The huge beast was easily triple her height and possessed a horned wedge-shaped head.  
The smoke was too thick to make out any detail.  
She stood frozen in place, unsure of where she was or what she was facing.  
The creature moved slowly and gracefully. Every inch of its body denoting power.  
She turned back towards Arthur who had disappeared.  
She became even more uncomfortable, now alone.  
Suddenly the ground shook as a distant explosion grabbed the beast's attention.  
The beast roared viciously and Elsa grabbed at her ears.  
The beast sprang into the smoke and disappeared.  
Elsa stood motionless, completely confused.  
She saw the silhouette of a man rise in the smoke where the beast had just been standing she walked cautiously over to him.  
As she got closer she noticed bones lying on the floor. Many bones from many creatures. Some even human. It was a nest.  
Elsa realized the silhouette was Arthur and he held up a large object.  
An egg; an egg the size of a dinner plate.  
He pulled the cloth covering his face off and examined his prize. His gentle face had disappeared.  
He cracked a wide and triumphant grin as he stared at the egg. He wrapped it in cloth and prepared to disappear.  
Before he did his head turned to Elsa; staring right through her.  
But his burning eyes struck her; sucking her in.  
She screamed as his mind overwhelmed her and she fell through his memories.  
Pain, blood, and the sounds of agony flooded her mind. There was fire everywhere.  
None of it was anything she was used to. She stumbled back and the magic dissipated.

"Is something wrong, Elsa?" Arthur asked catching her.  
"No. Forgive me... That was powerful... My first." She said not looking him in the eyes.  
"I apologize? I think..." He said laughing a little.  
"If you'll excuse me.." She said halfway out the door.  
"Your majesty! What is the matter... Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"No. No. Its... It's fine..."

She ran down the hallway to her room. Some servants came between her and her room. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Your majesty? Is everything okay?" They stopped her.  
"Yes... Yes... Just. Just bring me Lief. And hurry. But do not attract any attention."  
She dismissed them, she cantered to her room and slammed the door behind her; Tears streaming down her face.  
She had seen him. The true him. All the blood he had spilled. All the women he had tasted. All the lives he had ended. All the things he had seen.  
She fell onto her bed clutching at Ryder's coat. It still smelled like him. "He... He is loose..." She gasped and hyperventilated. "He is loose in this palace with me..."

"Apparently the facade is up, Minka." Said the Dragon.  
"Apparently, my beloved."  
"Notify my men and summon Jolly Roger." His gentle face broke into a wicked smile.  
"At once!"  
"Oh Brother, I do love when things get interesting!" he said lifting up the key to the inescapable shackle.  
"I do love it!"

Elsa quietly strides around the castle. She checks every corner.  
The Dragon's men mingle freely with Soldiers of Arendelle. Telling stories and comparing scars. The Dragon's men usually won.  
She tiptoes past them. Doing her best not to attract attention.  
"Queen Elsa! A joy to see you!" Says one of the Dragon's soldiers noticing her.  
The greeting startles her.  
"Hello. Thank you! I'm sorry but there are errands I must attend to." She bows her head and bolts out of the room. "Do all of them have such sharp senses!"  
The soldiers of Aredelle notice her unusual behavior but keep it to themselves.  
Elsa walks briskly now. She rounds a corner and bumps into Lief.  
"Your majesty! I am so sorry! Are you alright! Some servants said you required my assistance?"  
"Lief. We are in danger. We are all in danger!" She whispers. "The Dragon is not who we think he is.."  
"Your majesty... I will assemble the men and apprehend this fiend."  
She nods and runs off. "Lief, be careful!"  
"Your majesty! You need protection!" He yells.  
"Go, Lief. I am protected!" She snakes her away around the palace to the staircase that leads down to the dungeon. She felt disgusting. Like she was still kissing that wretched man.  
She descended the flight with speed and startled the guards.  
"Oh... Queen Elsa! It's you!" One of the guards said.  
She sighed in relief that there were still men of Arendelle guarding the prison.  
"Open the door and allow no one in after me. Do you understand." She demanded.  
"Yes my Queen! I-" he began.  
The moment the door opened she bolted in and that was that.

Elsa ran up to the prisoner.  
"Arthur! Arthur I was such a fool!" She knelt down in front of him lifting his tired head to look at her.  
"He's loose... Karthus... I was such a fool!" She was pulling at him trying to unlock the shackles.  
"How do I unlock these? Tell me what to do!" She said panicking.  
"Elsa! Stop! You're hurting me."He protested.  
"No! Tell me how to release you. We can fight him together! we'll win!"  
"Elsa! Stop! Listen to me!" He said the fire in his eyes flashed brightly. "The shackles are inescapable. Karthus is a genius. You cannot unlock them without the key!" He said.  
Elsa hung on him. "Then I'll go get it. He's powerless... I ... I can stop him" Not even she believed that.  
"No. The only way would be to kill him... You won't. You don't have it in you..." Arthur loved the way her skin felt but fought the sentimentality.  
"I... I cou..." She began.  
"No. You couldn't... When did you ever have to do what was necessary?"  
"Arthur..."  
"I bet you got to sit here in your palace until you could control your powers...  
Not having to fight for scraps of food. Not hurting anyone. Not having to worry about accidentally killing everyone you meet..."  
"You don't know anything about me..." She stared at his eyes.  
"You live in a palace, Elsa. You don't know what pain is..."  
She turned her face away.  
"Elsa, You have to go. Find your sister and run... Don't look back. Arendelle will burn because of me and the only way for you to survive is to run..."  
"I won't just leave you Arthur..." She said turning back and looking him in the eyes.  
"You have to... Please. I'm not worth it. I don't know what you think you feel but it's not real.  
I'm a Dragon. A monster. I don't have a heart!" He turned his face away from her.  
"I cannot believe that." She said trying to get him to look at her.  
"I am cursed... I ... I should never have come here. Forgive me, Elsa. I will fix all of this."  
She gently pulled his face back to hers. "Why did you come to Arendelle, Arthur? Why did you really? The truth this time." She closed her eyes and whispered as her lips touched his.  
"Elsa... Please.. Don't."  
His lips quiver, a fear Elsa can taste.  
They kiss.


	19. The First Thing You Forget

"You've lost a lot of blood.." Said a gentle woman.  
Elsa instantly recognized the voice.  
"I... Used... To it..." Said a young boy barely conscious. He had scrapes and cuts all over his body.  
"You could have died.." Said the woman dabbing the bullet wound on his shoulder with gall.  
"Used.. To it..." The boy said inhaling deeply and cringing from the pain.  
Elsa stood at the corner of the room surveying the scene. She began to cry. It had been years since she had heard her mother's voice.  
"The voice is always the first thing you forget.." She wiped away a tear.  
"You saved us, young man. I saw what you can do!" The queen said gently dabbing.  
The boy lay on a bed soaked in water. It was a precaution to stop him from unintentionally burning down the ship.  
"An Angel... Saved you..." He struggled. "I would ... Have sunk this ship like many others... But an angel stopped me."  
"Yes. But with or without you those pirates would have taken this ship. You crippled them. That makes you a hero!" She said looking at him.  
"No...hundreds have died because of me. I cannot be a hero.." He said. His eyes shut tight.  
"I have a daughter like you... Too stubborn for her own good. Afraid of herself... And she's gifted like you. Ice and Snow though." The queen stood and retrieved some food for the boy. "Tell me about your angel."  
"She ... She guided me. While I was running..." He said.  
"You ran straight into our men. You would have died had you not found anyone." She retrieved some food fit for royalty. "It seems your angel saved you too. And angels do not save people for no reason..."  
He had no remark for that. He took the food and thanked her with a nod and ate.  
"My name is Idun. Tell me your name." She said sitting by him this time with a pencil and book. She began sketching.  
"Arthur Northolm." He said still chewing.  
"That is a very strong name. A hero's name."  
He scoffed.  
"You must drop me off at your next ability to do so. I am a danger and a curse."  
"I cannot believe that. You're a brave boy." She said looking at him then the paper then him.  
"Do you not want to hear about my daughter. She is about your age. Blonder hair. Blue eyes."  
"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.  
"Because she fears what she can do as well. She locks herself away from her sister. She needs hope."  
He looked a little intrigued. Satisfied she continued.  
"When she was just a child she froze her sister's head.  
She could have died. We took her to some magical trolls and they healed her. But since that day, my Elsa has locked herself away... It is heartbreaking to watch."  
"Mama..." Elsa said in the corner of the room.  
"She needs hope, Arthur Northolm..." She said completing the sketch. "And you're going to help me give it to her.  
She raised her notebook and showed him the picture.  
It was him. He stood heroically atop a hill with Gigas planted into the earth. Flames billowed behind him and the sun rose in his face.  
He turned his head over to Gigas who was on a table across the room. The sword's severed sashes already growing back.  
"How can I help you..." He said confused. "I cannot return with you... I am too dangerous. Common people fear me.."  
"Then you must inspire them. As a hero. Go to the darkest places in the world and shine a little light. A little hope." The queen said. "You need a name. An iconic name."  
"The Warrior?" He tried.  
"No. Something heroic and terrible and mythical." She sat trying to think, tapping the pencil on her lips.  
"The Dragon." He muttered.  
"Ooh! That's perfect! Arthur Northolm. The Dragon... Of the North." She repeated to herself writing it below the drawing.  
"I will document your adventures should you choose to have them, Arthur. And I will read them to my daughter. To inspire her!"  
"Oh Mama, you sly cat..." Elsa said smiling amidst the tears.  
"You have been too kind and now I must go..." Arthur said rising. He struggled a little grasping his shoulder. At this moment the King of Arendelle walked in.  
"Papa..." Elsa's eyes widened as he approached her. He passed through her.  
"How are you, young man?" He asked.  
"I am fine. Thanks to you and your men." Arthur responded  
"You have done a great service to Arendelle this day!" He saluted the boy. "We are ever in your debt."  
"No one is in my debt!" He said turning his face away.  
"I must go. It is bad fortune to travel with me..."  
"Please... You must meet my daughter, Elsa! You two can help each other!" The King insisted.  
"I Cannot Help Anyone!" The boy insisted.  
The King relented.  
"Please accept some token of our gratitude then?" The King removed his illustrious coat and wrapped it around the boy.  
"This is too much... I cannot accept it... I will just ruin it." He protested.  
"I had it specially made... A little magic to preserve it." The King added.  
"Then I especially cannot..." He said hanging his head.  
"You must! It would have ended up out of my possession anyways if you hadn't intervened..."  
"Thank you.. I... I really must go..." He got up and picked up his sword. The coat dragging on the ground.  
"Wait!" The queen protested. "Arthur... If you are ever in need there will be a home and help for you in Arendelle! I promise."  
"Thank you.. But I cannot." He said exiting the room.  
The queen grabbed at his arm; It was hot.  
"Please take my blessing" she leaned to kiss his head.  
"No. Please. I'll hurt you!"  
"Then I will forgive you..." The queen said smiling.  
Arthur was stunned by the statement.  
She leaned in and kissed his head. The boy shut his eyes trying not to burn her. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
Elsa would be the only other person to ever know about that tear.  
The memory began to fade and Elsa just stared at her parents. Seeing them alive again was too much emotionally.  
She happily waited as long as she could holding on to the memory. "I love you mama and papa.." The memory faded around her.

"Where am I..."  
Arthur was standing in Elsa's room. The painting of her father on his coronation caught his eye.  
The room sat motionless. Snow hanging in the air and ice spread around the floor in chaotic patters.  
The sobbing of a teenage girl suddenly caught his attention. He turned round and knelt down to help her.  
"Are you okay?" His hand passed through her.  
"What... A memory? ... Elsa!"  
The girl raised her head and rested it against the door. Her eyes red and sore from crying.  
She was clutching something. A book. He couldn't get a clear look at it.  
"Why... Why... Why didn't you save them..." She lifted up the book. The adventures of the Dragon of the North.  
"Why weren't you there! You're supposed to be a hero... You were supposed to save them. Why didn't you!"  
Arthur stood up. He hung his head. "I'm... I'm sorry..."  
She tossed the book aside.  
"You're not real... You're just a story. Heroes. Knights. Men worth loving. Love. It's all just a story... Love isn't real. And if it is there isn't enough of It to waste on me..."  
Arthur shut his eyes and the memory faded around him.  
"I know how you feel..."


	20. The Game Begins

**Author's Note: **

**Missed yesterdays because volunteer work! Dont worry though! I'll see if I get a chance to post 2 today!**

**Follow me on tumblr because I plan to post some Molten Artwork so you really get a chance to See what the brother's look like!**

**Tumblr: .**

* * *

Elsa slid fluidly through Arthur's mind. The more of his life she witnessed the more painful it became to stay there.  
"You've never felt anything but pain... Arthur..."  
"You've forced yourself to only feel nothing... You're no stranger to pain, Elsa." A voice like Arthur's said to her.  
Her visions culminated in a climactic battle between Arthur And Karthus on the bow of The Dragon's ship, The Ignis Spiritus. She saw Karthus, as he is. Blood-thirsty and unrelenting. He smiled wickedly from ear to ear.  
The two battled ferociously but Arthur withheld not wishing to kill his brother.  
Karthus however seemed to want nothing more than Arthur's death. He held one of Grimme's cutlasses in one hand and the Heart Stone in the other.  
Karthus swiped and slashed at Arthur but Gigas protected him.  
Karthus' superior sword skills allowed him to best Arthur though even holding Gigas. He lunged and Gigas blocked; Karthus threw Arthur's defense open with a sweep.  
Seeing the opportunity, Karthus planted the Heart Stone into Arthur's chest.  
A magical disturbance was caused but no power transferred. Afraid of what the Heart Stone would do Gigas interfered.  
"No! You must not harm him!"  
Gigas touched the heart stone and some of his Heart Magic was sucked out. Amidst the confusion Arthur snatched the Heart Stone from Karthus' hand, dove off the ship and swam away.

"It didn't work..." Elsa said.  
"It did. Just not on my brother's intended target...  
I had hoped that in bringing it to Arendelle I could meet the healers your mother spoke of. Gigas needed help and I wondered if the Heart Stone could remove the fire I planted in my brother's heart... Maybe I could heal him of the wickedness I cast in him..."  
"Arthur... He was a fiend before you did... I saw it... You cannot guarantee that you can change him."  
"I can at least try. I owe it to him..."  
"That is the name at the base of your soul... Karthus. You live every waking moment in regret. Regret for the fire in his heart. You feel responsible for what he is... Arthur, you can't live like this..." Elsa said longing to touch him.  
"What choice do I have Elsa!" His mind began to swirl in fire and anger and it became difficult for her to hold on.  
Despite the pain and hardship, Elsa loved the embrace of his mind; but she had to let go.

Their lips part and their eyes open. Elsa stares into his eyes.  
They gasp together, their foreheads touching; her hands rested on his chest. They are both overwhelmed by each other.  
"So much pain..." Is all Elsa can say.  
"You have to go... It may already be too late!" He says; heat starting to build on his skin.  
"I won't just leave you..."  
"I know. But I'm telling you you have to. Karthus will not kill me. But he will kill you. And your sister. And everyone in Arendelle if it suits his purposes."  
She stands up and walks behind him. She forms a key made of ice and begins trying to pick the lock.  
"There has to be a way. There has to!" She says struggling.  
"No. Elsa. He knows how to make an inescapable prison because he has escaped so many." He says adamantly.  
She does not respond.  
"Elsa, if you love your sister... If you love me you'll go..."  
She stops.  
"I... I.. I cannot leave you!" She says now trying harder than ever.  
"Stop! You're no match for him!"  
"But we are!" She insists.

"He's right, your majesty!"  
The voice chills Elsa. She knows who it is but that voice is completely alien to her. It is deep and cold. Bereft of life.  
"Karthus..." She whispers and then yells, "Guards!"  
No response. Just then two men wearing black and holding weapons step into the room. They have evil faces.  
"Karthus, in the flesh!" He steps into the low light of the room, dragging his fingers along the wall; his eyes dancing with a dark flame.  
"My brother IS right though... You are no match for me." A smile came to his lips, unnatural, devoid of all amusement.  
Elsa shivered, feeling exposed, vulnerable.  
She steps in front of Arthur and raises her hands. Snow begins to form in the air.  
"We shall see! Won't we!"  
The display did nothing, there was no change no fright, Karthus just shrugged keeping that smile lightly perched on his face.  
"I would call you fiery were it not for the obvious contradiction." His wicked smile grew wider.  
He lifted his hand and waited as a snowflake fell straight into his palm, he closed his fist around it. Crushing it.  
Karthus flashed a smile to Arthur, Arthur's eyes grew wide. The game had begun.  
"Elsa! No! Don't do this. Please..." Arthur yells.  
She stood at the ready.  
Karthus pulled at the collar of his Dragon uniform and popping the buttons off, he let the coat hang open.  
Beneath he wore an opened shirt. Many horrible tattoos covered his chest. They circled and spiraled outward from a flame-like scar on his chest. The tattoos framed the scar.  
He swept his hand over the right side of his head, pulling off some fake hair.  
He brushed his hair over the left side of his head with his fingers. Half his head was shaven clean and on it he had the Skull and Crossed swords he was famous for tattooed.  
Karthus smiled at the disgust on Elsa's face; he enjoyed making her squirm. He would it a great deal more from now on.  
"Nice haircut. Let's see how it looks when I freeze your head!" Elsa said taunting.  
"That's the best you could come up with? Really?" He laughs at her drawing Gigas. Bloodlust forming in his smile, suddenly turning into an uncontrolled bark of laughter.  
"Elsa, don't! Gigas will not hesitate to protect him..." Arthur yells.  
She fires two ice blasts; one at each of Karthus' men. The blasts strike and immobilize them, pinning them to the walls.  
Karthus begins to charge her causing Elsa to freeze.  
She regains her senses.  
She fires a blast that he effortlessly deflects with Gigas. She fires another; he lunges and dives left evading it.  
His pace was not slowing. She desperately slings ice at him and he dodges the blasts skillfully.  
Elsa's heart pounds and her mind races. She wasn't ready for This.  
He closes the gap and pops up right in front of her.  
She frantically tries to fire once more but he redirects her hand; the blast harmlessly strikes the roof.  
Her eyes grow wide for a second before he strikes her in the jaw using Gigas' hilt. She collapses to the ground in front of Arthur unconscious.  
"Elsa! No! Dammit!" Arthur yells as flame pours off his body.  
"Careful now, Arthur!" Karthus says picking up Elsa by the collar of her dress.  
"We wouldn't want to harm the queen! Your kind are so fragile while you are unconscious!"  
He touched a piece of her hair with his hand now freed of Gigas swinging at his hip.  
Karthus' men began to break free of the ice.  
Arthur stares hatefully into his brother's orange eyes. "If you hurt her... I-"  
"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Dear brother! You know I'm going to hurt her! You know I'm going to make her suffer! Make her scream for you! All for you!" He said holding her by the neck in front of him.  
"Such a dulcet flower." Karthus took a deep whiff of her neck. "A delicate kisser as well. I would hazard to guess I was her first. Although I assume you were already aware of these things."  
Karthus' orange eyes flickered over Elsa; the look caused Arthur to pull against his chains. There was something in the look that he didn't like.  
"Stop this! She's innocent!" Arthur demanded.  
The demand only made Karthus smile wider.  
"And when did innocence ever bother me!"  
"I'll kill you..." Arthur said.  
"I'll be waiting!" Karthus said as he unclips the key to Arthur's shackle from his belt. He places it about two meters in front of Arthur.  
"I Will be waiting, dearest brother!" He backs away shielding himself with Elsa smiling at the game they were playing.  
His men had broken free and were dusting ice off of themselves, following him out the door.  
Karthus left still holding Elsa in front of himself, pulling her body flush with his.  
That same smile back on his face caused Arthur to pull even harder, not caring if he caused his arms to bleed or his wound to reopen.  
As they exit Arthur screams; releasing massive bursts of heat and flame.  
"I'LL KILL YOU, KARTHUS!"  
The echo circles around the dungeon until it repeats quietly into silence once more.


	21. Jolly Roger

**Author's Note: **

**As promised. A second chapter of Molten because I missed one yesterday! **

**Check out for Molten artwork and other cool Disney/Frozen stuff!**

* * *

Olaf wanders the palace smiling and humming a song about summer to himself! It was now pretty late into the night.  
"Annnaaaaaa!" He yelled.  
"Krrriiissstooofff!" No answer  
"EEEEELLLSAAAA!" Nothing.  
"Hmmm. Strange... They're much too unusual to be in bed THIS early!" He wandered some more humming to himself. Olaf suddenly stopped. "Hmmm. That's weird. Like a sudden shift in my heart. Like something is happening to Elsa... Isn't that unusual!" He continues humming and waddling through the palace.

On the opposite side of the palace to Olaf, Karthus emerges with a pair of his men; one has the unconscious Elsa thrown over their shoulder.  
"My steed waits atop the roof." He says pointing down a hallway.  
"Halt!" Lief and a company of Arendelle guards block his path, swords drawn. "Unhand the queen, vermin!"  
Karthus takes a few strides forward. He raises Gigas; the sword's magical sashes wrap around his arm.  
"At your leisure, Captain." He says smiling wickedly with one arm behind his back.  
The guards looked confused and a little uncertain but hold their blockade.  
"Yaaaahhh!" One guard rushes the pirate.  
Karthus steps into the guard's swing swiftly catching him with his blade still above him; Gigas running through his chest. The guard collapses and slides off the blade.  
"Next." Karthus says running his fingers through his hair, pushing it all back to the left.  
The collection of guards rush him and he deflects all of their attacks with blinding speed. Three of them line him up and fence with him. He stands upright still with one arm behind his back. His right arm moving at dazzling speed; deflecting the barrage.  
"Enough fun for now."  
He steps in closer spinning through the barrage. He slices through one guard's chest. He ducks just In time to miss a sweep. He spins the magical sword round in his hand and stabs another guard through the chest. As the guard collapses, Karthus slices with his foot kicking the third guard's legs out from under him. As he lands flat on his back Karthus stabs him downward through the heart.  
The guard's last breath leaves him in agony.  
"I don't know about you guys, but this hasn't been any fun at all for me." Karthus says lazily looking at his nails, sword still planted through the guard.  
"You're a maniac!" Yells Lief as he and the two remaining soldiers charge Karthus.  
The pirate dodges one guard and tucks under the lunge of another. He slams his back into one of the trio. He elbows the soldier in the face.  
As the man of Arendelle stumbles back Karthus wraps his arm around the guard's head and whips his arm straight gripping the guard's chin.  
*crack!* the guard falls down dead.  
Just Lief and one more man of Arendelle now. The two attack bravely, they were almost certain of their fate now.  
Karthus ducks and holds the magic blade above himself; it stops the blades of his attackers. He stands up quickly pushing the men back.  
*Bang*  
he holds a pistol in his hand. The point blank shot kills the guard instantly.  
He holds the emptied musket up and his free-handed man takes it from him then runs back out of the battle.  
Just Lief now.  
Karthus circles Lief, not even a little out of breath.  
"I want you to think about your failure to protect the queen. The duty you were entrusted with and you failed miserably. I want it to be your last thought." Karthus says with an evil smile.  
"Imagine when princess Anna and the people find out! They will remember you as nothing ….."  
Karthus stares at Lief like a viper about to strike. About to kill.  
"Ahh captain…. The fear of failure is on your breath. I can smell it!  
Oh dear, you really should have chosen to get out of my way…. But I guess cowardice would have been worse for you…. Very well lets end this."  
Lief attacks and Karthus blocks. He sweeps his opponent's sword upward out of Lief's hand. It plants itself into the roof.  
"..." Lief begins to say something; But is stopped when Karthus drives his sword through the Captain's chest.  
Karthus stares at the pain in his face and withdraws the sword satisfied. He smiles even wider as the captain moans when the blade leaves him completely.  
"An excellent death." Karthus says to the dying Captain  
"You will be stopped..." Lief says Wheezing. "You will..."  
"No. I will not. All pieces are In play. And I have both the queen and knight right where I want them." Karthus examined Gigas. No blood. No bends. No chips. No scrapes. Perfect.  
"Checkmate."

Kristoff and Sven approach the Palace from the outskirts of Arendelle. The night had begun clear like most of Arendelle's winter nights, but the peace had given way to a sudden spattering of clouds that seemed to be growing into a storm. One descending on the roof of the castle.  
"Gotta love the usual freak weather phenomenon eh, Kristoff!" He said in Sven's voice. "Indeed. Probably Elsa. The Queen-in-law has been under a lot of stress though with all this business of the-"  
A deafening roar echoed through Arendelle. The distinctive shape of wings could be seen on a dark spot In the sky.  
The dark shape swooped and banked; circling the castle.  
"D-d-dragon..." Kristoff said astonished. "We have to go Sven! It's a good thing I only like to tinkle in the woods!"  
He jumped atop his reindeer and rode for the palace.  
"Please be safe... Please be safe, Anna..." He repeated to himself as he rode toward the palace gates fingering at his wedding ring.  
"Love Endures All."

Minka waited atop the roof with a handful of the Dragon's men. She had captured Anna and sent the rest of Karthus' men to prepare the horses. She wore a jade green scarf; a favorite of hers; it matched her eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?" Anna asked her.  
Minka remained silent.  
"What did we ever do to you..." Anna insisted.  
"This is not about you. This is about Karthus and getting him what he desires!" Minka said not looking at her.  
"And what is that..." Anna asked.  
"His birthright. Now silence."  
Karthus and his men arrived atop the roof where Minka was already waiting.  
Anna sat in chains on the ground. Karthus smiles looking at her, the smile was filled with something like a sick desire.  
Anna squirmed; she realized that was a bad idea, it caused him to smile wider. He looked back at the pirate carrying Elsa, Anna followed his gaze.  
"Elsa!" She noticed her unconscious sister. "What have you done to her!" She struggles; but a punch from Minka silences her.  
"My beloved. I see all the pieces are in play. The servants and guards have been locked in the pantry."  
"What need do I have of prisoners, Minka..." He said not looking at her not allowing Anna to feel comfortable for even a moment. "We will have to dispose of them Eventually.  
I despise when things do not operate as efficiently as possible. You know that."  
He walked up and touched a piece of Anna's red hair. Her whole body tensed in protest.  
His fiery eyes tracked the movements all through her body.  
She tried to move away. She knew that he was toying with her, he was allowing this conversation to go on to test her reactions. Her heart raced, this is a game she thought.  
"Its all a game to him, mortality, morality, they mean nothing. He is burning through this game. He and Arthur play just like a fire….. I don't know if even Elsa's ice can fix this."  
Anna was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Minka say.  
"Forgive me, my beloved... They are innocents." She said nervously but not breaking her powerful stature.  
Karthus now frustrated with the conversation glared at the ground, Anna cought a flash of something darker in his eyes.  
Her heart beat even faster. Not even she is safe if he gets mad enough.  
"Minka. Innocence is a matter of opinion... Now where is Jolly Roger?" He asked surveying the skies. "Call him to me!"  
A large man stepped forward. He held up a carved horn and blew it. It thundered across the kingdom. A deafening roar shook the castle windows in response.  
"Joollllyyyyyyy Rooooggggeeerrr!" One of the men yelled.  
A swift shape broke out of the clouds above and dived towards the group.  
It dived below them. An instant later, a mighty grey dragon swooped up and grasped the edge of the tower.  
His head was a grey triangular wedge lined with teeth; on his head and wings he had a skull and crossbones painted in white. His scales interlocked like armor plates and he possessed two blinding orange eyes.  
Each a sea of fire parted by a pitch black slit. He sat proud on the edge of the palace; his head snaking forward towards karthus, tongue flicking.  
Anna sat in awe of the mighty creature.  
"He must be thirty feet long: tale to tip..." Anna said to herself.  
"36. Big. Even for his age." Karthus answered her, walking over and touching the Dragons shoulder, its muscles rippling at the touch.  
"He reminds me of my brother. An arrogant, belligerent beast with a belly full of fire. Ha ha!"  
Karthus whistled and the dragon lowered it's head. He was saddled.  
Minka led Anna up onto the dragon's back and clipped on a safety belt. Two men loaded Elsa. They chained up her arms in gauntlets designed to hold Arthur, Karthus assured them they would be adequate for the queen. Minka secured Elsa's safety harness.  
"Go. Saddle up and meet us at the Grotto." Karthus yelled. "We will arrive considerably earlier than you." He yanked the reigns and the dragon leapt off the Palace.  
Anna screamed as the dragon's mighty wings would sweep them higher into the air. Karthus' men high tailed it down to the stables. Saddled up on their prepared horses and rode after the dragon.  
"Please be safe Kristoff... Please be safe..." Anna said sobbing.

Olaf wandered the palace still confused as to why he had not found a soul. Not even a guard.  
"Guys? Is this some kind of a joke! Oh oh! I'm good at jokes! Was it you Kristoff! It was wasn't it! You can tell meeee!" He said now laughing and yelling down the empty halls.

Suddenly the sound of yelling caught his attention.  
"Kristoff! Oh my! It totally was him!" He laughed.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Kris yelled pounding on the gates. "There's a dragon out here!"  
Just then he heard Anna's scream. He ran away back from the walls just in time to see a mighty dragon soar into the distance.  
"Anna! Noooo!" He said now throwing himself at the Palace doors. "Please! Let me in! She needs me! You have to let me in..." He said giving up hope.  
Just then the gates unlocked.  
"I'll admit it Kristoff, you had me for a moment there!" Olaf said emerging from the gates. "But I figured you out! That's right! Mind like a steal trap!" He proudly stated as Kris soared by him.  
"Anna! Anna where are you!" Kristoff ran for the entrance and began running through the halls.  
"Anna!" He yelled down the halls.  
"Anna! Where are you!" He could see no sign of her.  
"Elsa!  
Lief!  
Guards!  
Anyone!" He fell to his knees for a moment; he was terrified.  
He got up and ran down more halls until he stumbled onto the scene of Lief's last stand. His heart sank.  
"Anna... Please please..."  
"Kris...toff..." Lief said clutching his chest.  
"Captain Lief! You need help!" Kris said attending to the wounded man. "The... D..Dragon... K..Karthus... He has... Queen..." Lief pointed to the dungeon staircase and his final breath left him.  
"And where is Anna! What has he done with her!" He waited for a response. But none came.  
He sat silent for a moment. He turned his head to where the Captain had pointed.  
"He has escaped... If he has done anything to Anna I'll kill him..." Kris' nostrils flared.  
Kristoff picked up a nearby sword and wandered down the staircase. He readied himself for whatever he would have to do. He would stop at nothing for Anna. Nothing.  
At the bottom lay two more dead guards. A flurry of heat exited the metal prison and he could hear yelling beyond it.  
"Kaaaaarrttthhuuussss!" Yelled Arthur.  
Kristoff entered the room, sword held in front of him.  
"Silence! Stop! Where is Anna! What have you done with her! And where is Queen Elsa! I demand to know! I will kill you!"  
"Where do you think they are? They are in Karthus' clutches..." He said his eyes burned like an inferno. "You have to release me. I can save them!"  
"And how do I know I can trust you? How do I know this isn't all some plot!" Kristoff said holding the sword at the ready, he notices the key lying in front of the prisoner.  
"What other choice do you have..." Said Arthur.  
"I could go after them myself. I could alert the men at the borders!"  
"Listen to me. Please... If anything happened to Anna because of me I would happily allow you to run me through with that sword and I hope you would... But... If anything happened to Elsa..." He began and the fire in his eyes subsided. "I... I don't know..." He said hanging his head.  
Kristoff relented. He dropped the sword and ran for the key.  
The heat around Arthur was intense but he diminished it so Kristoff could remove the shackle. He slid the key into it's keyhole and twisted. The shackle disengaged notch by notch.  
"Ugh!" Arthur groaned as his arms were loose once again. He fell flat into his face. The two halves of the shackle fell off his back and slammed onto the ground.  
Kristoff used the key to unlock the gauntlets holding Arthur's hands.  
"Thank you..." He said trying to bend his fingers.  
The Dragon powered through his pain and was quickly on his feet. He stepped out of the dungeon hastily retrieving his boots and uniform shirt.  
"What's the plan? Kris said keeping up with him.  
"Follow Karthus. Kill him. Save the princess and the Queen. Ride off into the sunset." Arthur said heading towards the main hall where the royalty of old kept knight armor as decoration for the halls.  
"Help me!" He instructed Kristoff. He put on a chest plate and shoulder armor. Also adorning some gauntlets. All of which Kristoff strapped on for him. He helped Kristoff do the same and handed him a sword.  
"Not always for decoration. These swords have been sharpened. They are well crafted." The Dragon pointed out.  
The two stepped outside where Olaf and Sven waited for them.  
"How will we fight them? They have a dragon!"  
"You forget something. I Am the Dragon." Arthur said adjusting one of his gauntlets. "Do your best to keep up and follow my smoke trails. My name is Arthur by the way."  
"Smoke trails? Kristoff. Nice to meet you." They instinctively shook hands. Kris was confused. "Smoke trails?"  
The Dragon took a deep breathe before he got off to a running start. Kris climbed on top of Sven and pulled Olaf up with him. Arthur was sprinting now, fire pouring off his back. He channeled his power through his hands and launched himself high into the air. He flew through the air and landed several dozen meters away. And did so again. And again. And again.  
"I'm going to finish this, Karthus." He said between hops. "I'm going to kill you..."


	22. Too High a Cost

Elsa slowly wakes up. The sound of rushing wind doesn't help her confusion.  
Her jaw hurts and she can feel it bleeding. She tries to raise a hand to touch it but becomes aware that she is chained to a saddle.  
Her vision clears and she notices to her dismay that she is hundreds of feet up in the air on the back of a dragon.  
"Aaaaagghhhh! A dragon! What is happening!" She screams as the height paralyzes her. She is behind Karthus.  
"Where are we! What have you done!"  
"Elsa! Calm down! It's not safe." Anna leans in and nuzzles her sister trying to comfort her.  
"Anna!" She looks behind her and sees Minka staring back at her. Her cold green eyes and emotionless face dissecting Elsa.  
"Anna, what is going on..." She begins to cry.  
"They took the castle. They locked everyone up..." Anna responds.  
"Except for your Captain. I killed him." Karthus interrupts not turning his head. His shoulders shaking in silent laughter.  
"What have you done with, Arthur, you monster!" She demands the tears welling in her eyes.  
"I killed him! I slit his throat and made you drink his blood!" Karthus says this time he turns his head; his smile wide and his orange eyes devilish.  
Elsa's heart sank down to her toes. "Ar...Arth..." She cannot begin to understand her feelings.  
Karthus allows her to squirm for a moment and then smirks surprising her.  
"No….. That would have been all too kind….. My brother is locked where he was before. The knowledge of my plan torturing him, he is alive ….. For now…. But when he undoubtedly attempts to come and rescue you … drinking his blood will not seem such a great horror compared to what I have planned for him."  
Karthus smiled.  
"Maybe I will let ol' roger eat him legs first…. maybe I will make his own fire kill him. I have theories about what immense heat will do to him." His voice almost purred as he imagined his brothers demise.  
Elsa begins to gasp for air unable to stop the tears.  
"You are a freak!"  
The dragon soars towards the mystical quarry. The damages of Elsa and Arthur's battle still etched into the land. Karthus' laughter echoes through the quarry.

Sven dashes through the snow carrying Kristoff and Olaf, chasing a thin stream of smoke left by Arthur Northolm, the Dragon of the North.  
Kristoff is uncomfortable in the armor but ignores it.  
Anna is all he can think about. He fights tears and focuses on the smoke trail and the multitude of horse shoe tracks ahead. He is familiar with the path.  
"They're headed towards my family..." Kristoff realizes. "No no no... This is bad! Faster Sven!"

-

Karthus' men ride swiftly on war horses. They are huge, powerful beasts but they struggle with the snow.  
"Look!" One man yells his head turned back on his horse. "The Dragon approaches!"  
Behind the company the sky lights up red against the clouds. Like a sunrise in the middle of the night.  
"Prepare yourselves!" Yells a captain as he pulls a skull mask over his face. The rest of the men do the same. They draw their muskets.  
For a moment a long silence hangs In the air. The drumming sound of the horse's hooves phases out of their minds.  
A giant fireball lands amidst the company; the fright knocking a few men off their horses. The fire dissipates and amidst it Arthur launches himself with his hands.  
He easily keeps up with the horses and the men frantically try to take him down with musket fire. He is too fast and his path too unpredictable.  
Arthur begins picking off Karthus' men one by one with selective flame blasts.  
They are wearing flame resistant suits so they are merely knocked off their horses. The mobile battle rages on ahead.

One man who had been knocked off his horse stands up and removes his mask. "Damn..." He utters.  
The sound of hooves striking the snow catches his attention. He turns around just in time to see Kristoff strike him in the face with the hilt of a sword. The man lands face first in the snow unconscious.  
"One down. About a million and a dragon to go..." Kristoff says grimly.

Karthus dismounts the dragon having landed in the quarry. He unclips Elsa and pulls her down. She falls about six feet and lands on her elbows and knees. She groans having been winded.  
"Elsa!" Anna yells concerned.  
Minka unclips Anna and the two of them drop down to their feet.  
Anna attends to Elsa and Minka stands watch.  
"Excuse me! Hello! I believe there are trolls skilled in magic and knowledgeable in lore here!" Karthus yells into the empty quarry. His shoulders hunched making him look bigger, a murderous smile painted on his lips.  
The trolls watch on from the distant shadows.  
"Hmmmm alright then. I need assistance and if I am not helped..." He draws Gigas and walks over to Anna pulling her by her arm; holding her in front of him. "I will kill this woman. I assume she means something to you?"  
"Anna! No! Stop! Stop this!" Elsa says still recovering. She hates it. Being so powerless. She has never felt like this. Is this what being ordinary was like? She attempts to freeze off her gauntlets but they are resistant.  
Karthus smiles, running a finger over Anna's throat. Her breath becomes shallow as if attempting to not meet his finger with her skin.  
Elsa's struggling only causes Karthus to pull Anna closer.  
"Alright! You have about three seconds until I slit poor Anna's throat. Then we can stand and watch her bleed all over the floor together!" Karthus yells. "Sound good? Alright!  
1..." He surveys the area. "Does his family truly love you, princess?" He whispered in Anna's ear.  
Anna feels tears prick the corners of her eyes.  
"Doubt is so powerful is it not?" Anna tries not to cry as Karthus laughs. His keen eyes make out the shapes of frightened trolls just beyond the clearing.  
"2..." Karthus forces Anna to her knees in front of him. He pulls her head up by her hair, he touches his lips to her neck inhaling and whispers.  
"3."  
Anna Whimpers. "Please…"  
Karthus chuckles and brings the sword up to Anna's throat.  
"ANNA! NOOOO! STOOOPP!" Elsa screams. Minka kicks her over; her face lands in the dirt.  
"Wait! Wait!" Grandpabbie runs into the clearing.  
"Do not harm her. I will assist you..." The old troll runs holding his hands up.  
"Good." Karthus says not putting Gigas away. He tosses Anna back at her sister; Elsa attemps to gather her little sister up into her lap covering Anna with her own body.  
Anna begins to sob uncontrollably and Elsa rests on her doing the same.  
"What... Do you want..." The old troll says.  
"I must know the functioning of this relic." Karthus pulls out the Heart Stone enjoying the reactions of the on lookers who knew what it was.  
"That is a wicked artifact..." Pabbie says. "It must never be used..."  
"Help me. Or my dragon will consume your entire worthless family AND the princess!" Karthus leans in on the troll knowing he had found a weakness; willing to play on it however he wanted.  
"Very well..." The old troll says relenting.  
"I have attempted to use it on my brother. But he resisted somehow." Karthus began. "However it did work on my blade here, Gigas. Some of his power transferred into me; increasing my speed and resilience." He tapped at Gigas.  
"The heart stone is an ancient artifact. It dates back to the days when magic was young... It is possible that it has decayed!"  
Karthus became agitated causing the troll to flinch and the queen and princess to become quiet.  
"You're lying to me!" Every one held their breath, they were interrupted by the sound of hooves.  
A group of the Pirate's men arrive in the clearing on horses and dismounted. One looked back the way he came.  
Karthus smiled at Elsa, her face paled.  
"No." She said inaudibly.  
Karthus looked at the troll. "Hold that thought ….. There is something that I need to finish first."  
His fist tightened around Gigas. "A family affair."

Arthur blasts the last remaining member of the company off his horse and continues his path.  
More hoof prints precede this group however.  
"Another company. Karthus planned ahead.."  
He drops to the ground and catches his breathe for a moment.  
He swirls his hands building up an immense flame. He blasts downward and launches himself high into the air. He is only a couple dozen meters from the place he and Elsa battled.  
"Please... Please hang on, Elsa..."

Kristoff rides close behind Arthur. His mind races with the faces of his troll family and Anna. He can barely see through the accumulated tears.  
"Anna..." He tries to speak. "You..."  
"Kristoff. It's okay... We'll save them!" Olaf says resting a hand on his back. "Love endures all!"


	23. The End of The Snow Queen

Karthus hears the fire blasts and knows he doesn't have long, the queen and princess look towards the hills. He can see hope rising in them. His heart begins to race.  
Karthus kicks over Pabbie, the old troll.  
"I have no patience for deceit! I am a master of it! The longer you delay the hungrier my dragon gets!"  
"Very well... My apologies..." Grandpabbie looks over at Anna and Elsa. Elsa stares back and mouths, "No"  
"I... I know a little of the Heart Stone's lore..." He began regretting every word. "It is ancient magic. Magic fueled by emotion. It acts either on great love or great pain... To pull the magic out of one's heart through their conduit..." He cursed himself.  
"Minka!" Karthus snaps his fingers.  
Minka grabs Elsa and drags her over to Karthus dropping her on her knees by the Pirate and the troll.  
"No... Queen Elsa... You must not feel. No Matter what happens. You must not fe-" The old troll is stopped by Gigas' blade running clean through his body.  
Karthus smiles wickedly holding the sword.  
"I... Am not... So easily... Slain..." The troll struggled.  
Karthus smiles.  
"Grandpabbie..." Elsa whimpers.  
Bulda covers the eyes of some children in the distance as well as shutting her own.  
"I know. I am experimenting." Karthus places the Heart Stone on the troll's forehead.  
Magic begins to course through the stone and into Karthus' heart. "Yessssss. Power!"  
The old troll crumbles around the razor sharp sword. With no magic to sustain him the magical being passes from this life with a sigh.  
The last thing he ever saw was Karthus' hateful eyes.  
"What have you done..." Elsa can barely speak.  
"In laymen terms I have consumed him!" Karthus examined his hands. "Why can I not use the magic!"  
He became frustrated. "Why is it not working!"  
"You do not know how to use it! It takes a lifetime to understand one's own magic." Elsa said her ice blue eyes had an unusual flame in them.  
Karthus knelt down.  
"Then I suppose I must keep you alive for your transfusion, my dear."

A fireball lights up the sky overhead but Karthus holds his ground. He whistles and points.  
Jolly Roger springs off the ground and flies towards the fireball.  
"I knew he would come! It's over now, Karthus!" Elsa says regaining some power.  
"We shall see. Won't we!" Karthus says grinning.  
The dragon inhales deeply and his belly glows with heat from inside.  
The dragon exhales a blast of flame. It strikes the coming fireball and it falls out of the sky uncontrolled.  
It slams through the trees and cleaves a path into the grotto.  
The dragon follows.  
The flame spreads and Arthur stands amidst it. He is shaken but armored and ready. He swirls his hands and juts a fist out towards the charging dragon.  
A white hot flame forms just at the end of his fist and a massive plume of flame engulfs the dragon.  
The heat it gives off makes Elsa cringe.  
Karthus does not look away.  
Unstopped the dragon continues it's path slamming into Arthur; the flames still clinging to it's armored scales.  
"Ugh!" Arthur groans as the massive beast shunts him off his feet. He regains focus for a moment and sees the dragon about to snap him in it's mighty jaws. He throws his hands out behind him and reverses his direction just as the dragon's jagged fangs snap down where he had been only a moment ago.  
In mid air he throws a few more blasts at the dragon. They strike Jolly Roger's back but the dragon remains unharmed.  
Arthur slams into the ground and the dragon lands on it's mighty forearms.  
Arthur gets up as quick as he can; he attempts a quick blast of flame at Karthus but the Dragon lunges into it's path.  
Jolly Roger springs back lunging across the gap between them in an instant and slashes at Arthur with his huge claws.  
The slash obliterates Arthur's chest plate and he sails through the air spinning out of control. He slams into the ground on his wounded shoulder.  
"Yaaaaaagghh!" He screams in agony.  
"Arthur!" Elsa yells out concerned. Karthus holds her down. Snow begins to fall and swirl around them.  
A whistle halts the dragon.  
"Jolly Roger! Take it easy on our guest! We want him to witness events to come." Karthus' eyes burn a wicked red.  
The dragon charges Arthur, whose head is now bleeding. He releases a flurry of fireballs on the dragon to no avail.  
The dragon rams him over with it's huge head and then grabs his foot as he falls back in it's jaws.  
It slings him with great skill back into the middle of the clearing.  
He lands and tumbles, sliding on his face. He rolls over into his back Just in time to see the dragon slam its huge clawed feet onto his arms, pinning them in place.  
"Aaaaggghhhh!" He groans in pain. Arthur struggles desperately. He raises his body heat to a raging inferno. The dragon holds onto him unphased.  
Arthur's flame flickers and dies down and he begins to gasp. He shuts his eyes and cringes; The pain is incredible.  
He opens his eyes looks into the eyes of the Dragon. They burn orange and fiery like his own, but they are dark and wicked like Karthus' eyes.  
"You like him, Arthur? It seems he loves playing with you!  
His name is Jolly Roger. I've been raising him for about 5 years now. I found him up north at Hell's Gate!"  
"You stole him! Straight from the nest!" Elsa interjected.  
But Karthus ignored her and continued.  
"My mind raced with the possibilities for endless fun We could have with him! So I took him in! Raised him as my own. Trained him!  
Now I've theorized and theorized but I think it's time to do some experimentation."  
Karthus whistles and the dragon inhales deeply. His grey armored belly burns inside and glows red.  
Jolly Roger releases a mighty fall of flames on Arthur.  
The heat washes over Arthur. His screams echo off the quarry walls.  
"No! Stop!" Elsa panics.  
"I thought fire couldn't hurt him!" Anna yells out.  
"He is resistant. But that doesn't mean they don't hurt him." Minka says holding Anna down.  
"Like being trapped in a living hell. My theory is that once the pain becomes great enough his heart will just give out." Karthus yells to the assembled but mostly to Himself.  
Elsa struggles but Karthus rests Gigas against her throat.  
She shuts her eyes and turns her head away from Arthur's screams.  
At this moment Kristoff, Sven and Olaf enter the clearing.  
"No..." He surveys the chaos.  
Some of Karthus' men train their rifles on him and he reluctantly drops the sword.  
"Kris..." Anna sees him across the clearing.  
Karthus whistles and the dragon halts it's flame-breathe.  
Arthur is still alive. His skin glows red hot and his eyes burn like the sun.  
His armor now molten hot but still holding it's shape. His uniform shirt is completely burned off.  
He gasps as the pain persists. He feels something In his core stretched thin. About to break. Not an organ or a muscle. Something in his soul. It's dying.  
"Why did you come for me..." Elsa says hanging her head.  
Karthus kneels down beside Elsa. He plays with the Heart Stone In his hand.  
"Are you ready?" He asks wickedly.  
She shuts her eyes tight. She isn't going to give him anything; Arthur's screams still ring in her head.  
"Let's take a break quickly, From all the fun we're having with Arthur."  
"Elsa! Don't listen to him!" Arthur's voice is heavy as he gasps, his skin only begins to cool now. His armor cools back down to a metallic gray.  
"I want you to picture Arendelle. I want you to picture your sister and her idiot husband. Happy. Frolicking about, picking flowers and all that nonsense." He said; his lips right by her ear.  
"Now. It's not hard to believe that that could have come again right? The winter will pass and Arendelle will thrive in the sun."  
She didn't want to play this game; the tiny prick of hope wanted to consume her. She tried to struggle but he held the shackle in place.  
The cold not seeming to bother him. The snow swirling into a blizzard around them. The winds whipped her hair and dress around and violently pulled Karthus' coat.  
"Shut him out, Elsa! He's trying to manipulate you!" Anna yells  
"But then you came along... Didn't you... You should have stayed in the palace. Should've been the good girl you always had to be. But no.  
You were selfish. You didn't want to be contained. You ventured out. Met my brother. The one thing that could stand in my way. You removed for me."  
She tried to shut out his voice. The blizzard started to subside as she regained control.  
"You fought him. Painted him as the villain! All I had to do was supply the chains! And you fell for it. Long enough that I could prepare."  
Tears were forming in her eyes and the swirling snowstorm became erratic once more.  
Karthus smiled down at her placing a stinging kiss to her forehead; it was condescending.  
"Arthur is used to this game, Elsa. He knows my rules. My strategies. He plays well. But you! Ha ha!  
You bend and break with your emotions! I am going to kill your sister. And her husband. I was going to kill you too. But now. I think you might be one of my new favorites. Even though so much was on the line you still only thought about yourself." He smiled wider.  
The blizzard died in an instant. Elsa's emotions were all over the place. Too wild for her powers to match.  
Karthus stood up and walked over to his brother; still pinned by the patient dragon.  
"You and Arthur are perfect for eachother, Elsa! Him an intentional swath of destructive force and you... An unintentional harbinger of death... It's quaint. Ill-fated but quaint.  
I'm going to torture Arthur in front of you. Commit the greatest atrocities I can imagine On him. And he will have you to thank for it... And then when his life is about to escape his grasp. You will see that he feels nothing for you. You will see..." Karthus touched Arthur's face and turned it completely so that she could see the pain that was in his eyes.  
Elsa saw him try to shake his head.  
"Elsa, no."  
"Oh Elsa yes. You are the reason he is here and dying. Not because he loves you! Oh no!  
He came to stop me because his arrogance allows him no other course of action. You were fuel for his arrogance! You distracted him. You got in his way, your majesty. You and your silly heart. You batted your pretty little eyelashes and he stumbled.  
He became human long enough for me to strike. Did you really think that because you both had a curse that he would love you?"  
A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek.  
"You foolish girl! There will be no love or future for you with him. Even if he beats me!"  
"You're lying..." She screams unable to stop herself. Frigid wind flies off of her skin.  
Karthus looked at Arthur and saw the pain in his brother's eyes, relishing every moment. He knew that no matter how Arthur played what was going to happen next he would lose. He looked at Elsa then back at Arthur who closed his eyes in defeat.  
"Let's see why don't we!" He puts the Heart Stone on Arthur's head. Arthur's eyes had calmed into a hazely brown. The Heart stone did Nothing.  
Karthus smiled, Arthur's eyes darkened.  
"I will kill you Karthus."  
Karthus chuckled. He moved the Heart Stone over his brother's heart and looked at Elsa, digging his nails into Arthur's chest.  
Nothing.  
"You see! He doesn't love you. He doesn't feel anything!" He got up and strode back to Elsa.  
"All this is your fault, Elsa. Arthur knows it. And thats why..." He knelt down beside her placing the heart stone against her chest. "At the base of his soul you'll see that He..." He came In closer.  
"Truly..." His lips touched her ear.  
"Hates You..."  
Elsa shivered as he kissed her neck just under her ear lobe.  
"Did he tell you that you were different? Did he somehow make you feel like you were special? No. You are the monster you have always feared that you were. How could he love you? How could he not hate you?" He almost whispered.  
Arthur met Elsa's eyes; she held his stare but suddenly looked away as she told herself that there was nothing there. Her eyes burned and her heart broke.  
"About time." Karthus smiled venomously.  
The heart stone erupted with energy.  
Elsa cringed as her heart magic was being sucked out of her.  
"Elsa! Stop this Karthus!" Arthur screams for her. No flame builds on his skin and his eyes stay a cold brown.  
Karthus laughed as the energy flowed into him. His tan skin turned pale and his Orange eyes danced between fire and ice.  
Elsa looked over to Olaf. Her powers were being stripped away from her layer by layer down to her core. She holds onto him as long as possible.  
"Olaf... I'm so sorry... I can't hold it anymore..." She whispers. He can hear her across the great distance.  
"Elsa... It's okay... Just one thing.." Olaf said slowly. He smiled at her and tears formed In his eyes.  
"Olaf! What's wrong!" Kristoff looks at the snowman. His body is crumbling.  
"Elsa... Just Don't Give up..." Olaf's life leaves him and he crumbles into a pile of snow topped with a carrot.  
"Olaaaafffff!" Anna screams, Minka struggles to contain her. "No let me go! He's dying!"  
"Olaf! No!" Kris yells. One of Karthus' men smacks him in the face with the butt of his rifle.  
"Olaf..." Elsa is speechless. She hadn't paid much attention to it but something inside her had died. A little pocket of warmth snuffed out. Olaf was gone.

The energy transfer stops and Karthus stands up.  
Elsa hangs her head. She neither sobs nor cries.  
Karthus stands tall over her, casting a shadow that covers her.  
Elsa looked up at him, fear mixed with anger and pain filled her eyes.  
Karthus smiled locking eyes with Arthur who allowed one tear to escape into the ground.

"Checkmate."


	24. The End of The Dragon

Elsa sits motionless.  
"Love isn't real..." She mutters to herself.  
Karthus creates small pillars of ice power, the ice somehow tainted black. He laughs to himself breaking the stream of ice and he begins to make it snow.  
The flakes are twisted and jagged causing little cuts to form on everyone's skin. Everyone but him.  
Anna breaks Minka's grip and runs to Elsa.  
"Elsa! Elsa talk to me!"  
Elsa looks at Anna, her eyes dead, numb. Her hands and face covered in tiny little lines of red from the razor snowflakes.  
"It's over Anna. I ruined everything."  
"No Elsa! Don't! Don't let him win!" She urged her sister.  
"He already HAS, Anna. Don't you see..." Elsa says despondent. "It's over."  
Karthus attempts a few blasts of ice. They sail wide of his targets.  
"Ha ha hahaha! Oh! Arthur! That could not have gone more perfectly! My hope was that I was wrong. I would have taken your power and still won. But my god, brother...  
You are heartless... After all that happened. You didn't love her. You couldn't find it within yourself to even like her!  
I thought I was a piece of work! But you! You are the monster. The man unmasked. Unloving, uncaring … unable to love.  
Tsk brother….. She put her faith in you …. And you failed."  
Arthur tried to shut him out.  
"See how she gives up, see how she realizes that no one, not even a man cursed with a power like her could ever love her. Not even a man as despicable and low as yourself. All her fears: You made a reality." Karthus gloats at his silent brother.  
"You've won... Just leave..." Arthur groans. Tiny cuts forming on his skin from the razor snow.  
"You're right. My original plan was to keep you and torture you. But you're a heartless monster! I can't torture you when you don't feel anything! But her! She is way more fun!"  
Karthus danced about trying to use his newfound powers.  
"It's been a good game, brother!" He said turning away.  
"Kill him." He whistled and the dragon inhaled deeply.  
Elsa shut her eyes. A tear escapes.  
The dragon begins to shower Arthur once more In flame.  
His screams once again echo through the quarry.  
His body is not damaged by the flame but the heat permeates through his chest. His heart and lungs burning. He gasps for air, but breathes in flame.  
His screams die as he loses his breath, choking on fire.  
Drowning in an inferno.  
The blood that had leaked from his wounds was now turned to ash. The fire licked at the edges of his wounds without deepening them causing him extreme pain. Perfect Torture.  
A pain only Arthur Northolm would ever have the misfortune of enduring. The relief of death will not come to him and for what feels like an eternity he burns in a living hell.  
Bulda held the children tight; she cries with them.  
Elsa withstands Arthur's torture until she snaps! "Stop! I will bargain for his life..."  
"Elsa... Don't..." Anna's heart sinks. Karthus stops the dragon.  
Arthur gasps for air. Smoke pouring out his mouth. He coughs violently.  
Arthur's armor is now molten. The liquid metal loses it's shape and collapses onto him. The pain is unbearable.  
He gasps as the molten hot metal slides over his skin, pooling underneath him and then cooling.  
His body is paralyzed by the pain.  
Arthur feels something sever inside him, it feels like a chord in his soul snapping. The pain wasn't physical. But ethereal.  
A portion of the liquid metal fills his opened shoulder wound. Hardening into metal.  
Bulda gasps as the auras change. "His conduit..."  
"What did you say?" Karthus asks, his smile grows wide and wicked; his eyes darkening filled with something that no one in the valley could describe. The only word that came to mind was possessed but even then the look was left wanting of a better word.  
"I will bargain for his life... I will come with you... I will do whatever you ask of me. I'll teach you how to use my powers. Just please... Don't hurt him anymore..." Elsa says forcing herself up onto her feet. She stood straight as Karthus slid his eyes over her.  
He had removed her power and her hope and yet she still found something left to stand on. Impossible. Perhaps there was more fun for Karthus to have today.  
"Elsa! Don't do this! Please!" Anna screams.  
Minka clasps her shoulder causing her to stumble to the ground.  
"What do you care for him? He cares not for you!" Karthus says relishing the moment.  
"It matters not to me what he feels... It will take you a lifetime to learn my powers... Do you accept my offer or not..." She bargains now on her feet; strengthening her resolve.  
"He may not love me….. but that doesn't matter…" She thinks to herself, Staring at him. "Arthur thank you for helping me see what love could have been….. I will save you… I don't care if history looks on me and says "what a fool." If that is the case then I would rather save you and be called a fool than let you die and live forever with the guilt."  
Her thoughts swirled in her mind around a picture of the shattered expression on his face. Deepest, most painful compassion. He was broken; Like her. The pain of his entire life culminated into one moment. Years of running. Of fighting. Trying his utmost not to feel the pain of loss. Only to lose now. Only to lose in totality. Elsa had never seen such anguish. But in the moment he was beautiful.  
The fire had left his eyes. They were a cognac brown, they seemed so dark now.  
Her thoughts broken; Karthus was now standing in the way of her view of Arthur.  
"Swear to me! Swear your life to me!" Karthus demands.  
"I... I do..."  
"Elsa..." Arthur says faintly.  
"Can I have one last word... With Arthur?" She asks struggling to stand.  
"It will only sweeten the pain so be my guest!" Venom in every word; Karthus waves his hand and Jolly Roger releases Arthur's arms and walks over to Minka and Anna. The gauntlets Arthur had been wearing were crushed and fell off his wrists. Karthus' men approach Arthur.  
They test his skin. It's still burning hot but cool enough to touch, the men lift Arthur onto his knees.  
Karthus gathers some power into his hands. He blasts ice at his brother. The blast solidifies, freezing his hands to the earth.  
Elsa walks over to Arthur. Collapsing in front of him, she fell to her knees.  
"Elsa... Don't do this..." Arthur says still struggling to breathe. His senses spinning from the pain.  
"You can't just throw your life away..."  
"Arthur. No. Listen. I'm tired of people throwing their lives away for me..." She said, her hands pursed in front of her.  
"He's taken the only thing special about me... So now please. Keep my sister safe..."  
"Elsa. That's... That's not true. Please..."  
"Take them somewhere safe.."  
"Stooppp!" He said, his eyes still a pale brown.  
Karthus smiled, knowing that his brother was in pain. Arthur ripped his gaze away from his brother's smile back to Elsa as she spoke again.  
"Arthur... Thank you for coming for me... It ... It was very brave.." She said not wanting to look In his eyes. "I truly... I... I truly cared for you..."  
"I'm sorry..." He said hanging his head. "Elsa... I told you you didn't want to get mixed up in my affairs."  
"Arthur, I know you know what it's like to have nothing... And then be forced to carry on while you have nothing.. So Please. Take what strength you have left and get my family somewhere safe... And... Please... Wherever you go... Don't forget about me."  
"Never." He whispered.  
She got up to leave.  
"No! Elsa... Can I... Can I trouble you for a kiss..." He said just wanting her to stay.  
She knelt down again. She could see tears starting to well In his brown eyes.  
She slowly lifted her hands up to his face, running her fingers over his ash-covered cheeks and pushing them through the edges of his hair. It was covered in a layer of soot. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed him.  
They kissed for a while. She couldn't help but cry. She told herself he didn't love her. He proved it. He couldn't. But it felt like he did, and there was nothing she wanted more in that moment.  
She stopped; their lips parted, her eyes opened, so did his. In the back of his brown eyes a small glint of orange fire lit up.  
"Alright! Times up!" Karthus grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"Do you want us to kill them, sir?" Minka asks.  
"No. The game is done." Karthus laughs. "I want to return some day and do it myself. Nothing is safe from me now."  
The men released Kristoff and Minka released Anna, not removing her shackles and she runs to her sister.  
"Elsa! No! You can't do this! You can't go with him! He... He'll kill you..." Anna pleads.  
"Anna, stop. I'm powerless now. I can't protect us anymore. Go with Arthur. He can protect you! Please!"  
"Elsa! I won't just leave you!" Anna steps In front of her sister, standing between her and the gray dragon.  
"It's over for me now, Anna... I have nothing left... I love you... Now goodbye Anna..."  
"No... Please..." Anna's eyes cloud with tears as her sister walks up to Jolly Roger.  
"Anna!" Kristoff calls to her as he sprints.  
She turns and they run to each other. They collapse in each other's arms. "I thought it was over..." Kristoff said crying.  
"Isn't it?" She said nuzzling his face  
"Grandpabbie... Olaf... Elsa..." She rested her head in his chest still shackled, she sobs loudly.  
"What do we do now..." Kris looks into his wife's eyes.

Minka pulled Elsa atop the dragon.  
She stared broken at Arthur. His head hung now. Lower than it had hung even in the prison.  
Karthus smiled seeing the pain in the eyes of the queen and the body of the Dragon, Elsa`s disbelief and Arthurs desperation. Both had worn them down to defeat, sweet defeat.  
"I've waited so long for this day, Arthur. The day I defeat you. Totally. Completely." He said, ice forming on the outside of his coat.  
"One more matter."  
He stepped forward drawing Gigas. He winded back and swung at Arthur.  
"We had a deal!" Elsa screamed.  
The blade stopped the moment it touched the skin of Arthur's throat, Unable to harm him.  
"You have always been a useless trinket to me, Gigas. An almighty weapon unable to even scratch my greatest enemy."  
He stared at the perfect blade; he knew the risk he was taking but he was more than willing to take it.  
"I am releasing you from your oath to me."  
"But master I am sworn to protect you from all harm." The sword hummed with foreboding.  
Karthus softened his eyes for a moment looking at his father's blade remembering how he had heard the blade say the same words to his father. His smile dropped.  
The hurt began to take over, "NO! Don't feel that. It was Arthur's fault. Don't get sentimental now. Don't show HIM you're hurt. Don't let him know that you miss da….." Karthus growled to hide his broken sob.  
"You must abandon your oath to me. Just as you did for my father! Do you abandon it!"  
"I do." Gigas said.  
Karthus ran the blade along his hand. He bled. Only for ice to fill up the cut. He slammed Gigas into the earth in front of him.  
"Consider this a gift. You will need everything you can muster to face me now, Arthur."  
Somewhere in the back of his mind a child's voice broke through. "Dad told us to stay together... We only have each other..." Karthus pushed it down. "Shut up." Karthus sighed. "Good luck brother." He said as he turned away.  
"I'll kill you..." Arthur mutters.  
Karthus turns around and smiles; he puts his head down. He walks up and kisses his brother On the forehead.  
"I. Am. Still. Waiting." He places the Heart stone in his brother's pocket.  
Karthus walks over to Jolly Roger, builds a rough mound of ice and climbs onto The back of the gray dragon.  
"To Arendelle!" Karthus yells to his men.  
"The first kingdom to fall to Karthus! The Frozen King!"  
He bucked the dragon and it leapt into the air. A snow storm began to form.

Elsa stared back at Arthur. Sitting helpless in the center of the grotto. The wind howled over the dragon's back and Elsa was struck by the frigid wind. She shivered violently. This was new... The cold had never bothered her before.  
"This is all your fault, Elsa. He couldn't love you..." She whispered to herself. "No one could."  
Karthus heard the whisper and smiled.

Arthur sat in the grotto. Anna and Kristoff held eachother and the trolls came out of hiding to check on them.  
Arthur tried to conjure up some heat to melt the ice holding his hands. But Nothing. Not even a little to warm his numb hands.  
He began to shiver.  
"This is all your fault, Arthur. She shouldn't love you..." He whispered to himself.

"No one should."


	25. Rise of the Frozen King

**Author's Note! **

**Howdy everyone! We enter the climactic final act of Molten in the next few chapters! We're almost done! Hope you guys have enjoyed it! **

**Sorry I missed yesterday's post! Maybe I can get you guys two today! **

**DH**

* * *

Elsa could barely feel anything by the time the dragon reached the palace. The cold had chilled her down to the bones.  
The ships of the blockade began to enter the fjord having sensed that something was wrong.  
Karthus led Jolly Roger towards the ships. The dragon swooped in front of the coming ships; the water in front of them froze instantly into jagged and treacherous bastions as Karthus blasted the fjord. The leading ship was caught in the blast and crushed by the ice.  
The blockade could do nothing else. The fjord began to freeze solid. The Dragon's mighty ship, the Ignis Spiritus was caught in the flash freeze; locking it in place.  
Karthus laughed at the feeble attempts of the blockade.  
Elsa's mind was racing. All she could think about was the conversations she had with Arthur. The kisses. The magic. And the moment that killed it all. It was all a lie.  
"How could he make you feel this way..." She thought to herself. Her tears had frozen solid on her face.  
"Love isn't real, you stupid girl... This was the closest you could ever have gotten and you ruined it."  
The dragon landed on the Palace roof.  
Karthus hopped off and landed hard. His feet spread ice as they slammed onto the brick floor.  
"Welcome home, Roger! This will be our palace now!"  
The dragon's chest hummed, he flicked his tongue, he lowered himself to the roof and looked back at the two women that were still on his back.  
Elsa looked into the great yellow-orange eye that was staring at her. Elsa shuddered as she saw that instead of being just an animal he was intelligent, that he was a proud creature, that he chose to be with Karthus making him as cold as his master.  
"Time to get off." Minka unclipped Elsa and helped her down.  
"Beloved, the queen looks unwell..." Minka said to Karthus.  
Elsa shivered uncontrollably.  
"I suppose that could be a problem." he said. "I think its wonderful out, personally!"  
Minka led the faint Elsa into the castle. The storm built.  
Karthus peered over the Edge of the roof and saw his men arriving on their horses.  
"Welcome home, boys." Karthus' mouth hurt from grinning.

Arthur sat motionless. The cold began to set in. He was freezing to death. After losing Elsa, he didn't mind.  
"You!" Anna screamed at him. "You monster! She loved you and you threw it back in her face! You let her go with that freak! How could you! How could you not love her!" She ran at him raising her chained arms to strike him.  
Arthur didn't react. He didn't even look at her.  
"Anna wait!" Kris stopped her. "Stop it Anna! He came to save you. He fought bravely! But now He's our only chance to save Elsa!"  
Arthur scoffed. "I can't..." He said quietly.  
"What..." Kris was confused. "What happened to the fire! And the heroism! And the riding into the sunset! You can't just give up now!"  
"What choice do I have, kris..." Arthur said shivering.  
"You're cold... What happened to your powers..." Anna said. She was suddenly finding it very difficult to be mad at him while he was freezing to death.  
"I don't know... They... Snapped. I felt it." Arthur muttered. "And now I'm going to die... So if you'll excuse me."  
Kristoff knelt down and wrapped his coat around him. "He's ice cold, Anna. He's not lying..."  
"Lying or not he doesn't love Elsa. And it destroyed her... Literally."  
"PLEASE. STOP SAYING THAT..." Arthur snapped. The glint of fire behind his eyes was weak.  
"I d-don't know what love is. But if it's real th-then I am in love with Elsa..." He started to cry; the tears freezing on his face.  
"At least I th-thought I was. She's all I can th-think about. All I have been able to th-think about for days... She's my angel. I've dreamt about her since I w-was a boy... I see her when I close my eyes... I have since I w-was a boy..."  
"What do you mean?" Anna asked.  
"When I was a boy I was saved by an angel. Since that day I've seen her whenever I close my eyes. Beautiful and gentle. When I've had nothing... I had her. To guide me through. A couple days ago. In my darkest hours... I met her..."  
"Why didn't you tell her the truth..." Anna was concerned now.  
"Because seeing her. Seeing she was real. Beautiful. Living. Vulnerable. I couldn't...  
I am a force of nature. An intentional swath of destruction. I couldn't destroy my angel... And now despite all my efforts to avoid it I've inadvertently destroyed her anyways."  
"Arthur... The Heart Stone..." Anna began.  
"He's not lying Anna... A liar wouldn't come this far... Lose this much." Kris said trying to warm the dying man.  
"I know what happened to you, Arthur..." Bulda the troll approached the trio.  
The rest of the trolls in the valley edged a little closer but stayed out of sight. "You severed your conduit..."  
"His what?" Kristoff asked.  
"His conduit. The connection between his body and his Heart magic. The pathway through which magic flows Into his body." Bulda said.  
She pulled a red crystal from her pocket; She pushed it into the ice holding Arthur's hands. The fire crystal melted the ice.  
He held his hands under his arms. His fingertips were blue.  
"T-Thank you..." He struggled to say. "The H-Heart stone.."  
"Works through the conduit. When your emotions are strongest so is your conduit. Elsa is madly passionately In love with you, son.." She said. "She was easy prey for the Heart stone."  
".. And I should have been too... But.."  
"But you snapped your conduit. The Heart stone couldn't touch your heart magic because it was too weak to hold any kind of transfer."  
"You... You do love, Elsa..." Anna said shocked.  
"More than anything..." He blew onto his frozen hands.  
His hands were shaking uncontrollably.  
Bulda gave him the fire crystal to hold; it warmed his hands a little.  
"Can you heal his conduit?" Kristoff asked.  
"No. I don't know of a magic powerful enough to repair someone's conduit... But I can heal you of your physical injuries."  
The compassionate troll sparked some magic on her fingertips and began to heal him with her magic.  
"Why are you helping me..." Arthur asked. Warming himself with the crystal. "One of you is dead because of me..."  
"I'm helping you because it's right. You came to rescue Elsa because it's right."  
"Right is a matter of opinion." Arthur said.  
"True. I can't deny that. You can lie to yourself. But you can't lie to your own heart."  
"What about true love!" Anna interrupted.  
"Well what about it?" The troll said.  
"Can True love heal a conduit?" She inquired.  
"I dont know... But That's interesting ... Arthur, did you feel anything when Elsa kissed you..." She asked while she healed his head.  
"I ... I felt warm..." Arthur closed his eyes as he remembered the kiss. "Yes! I felt warm! While I was fighting the dragon I felt something in my heart snap... Like... My magic heart." He started to breathe normally. "Karthus used the heart stone and their was nothing to take!"  
"And?"  
"When I kissed Elsa it was like a spark was lit in me..."  
The troll placed her hand over his heart.  
"Oh my... It's there. Tiny. But there!" She closed his Hand on the fire crystal and pushed his hand to his heart and he absorbed the crystal. The light in his eyes burned a tiny bit brighter.  
"You've just made history... You... You repaired a broken conduit..."

Elsa felt empty; For many reasons. For one her soul had been delved into and the very thing that she had built her life upon was removed. Another was that she had fallen in love. Passionately, Crazily in love but the man of her dreams had no feelings for her whatsoever. And to top it all off she was now training a mad man on how to use the piece of her soul to kill the man she loved.  
"It is fueled by emotions. Anger, Anxiety, Fear. They are all powerful but impossible to control. The only way I could control them was through love.." It hurt to say the word.  
"I have no time for that nonsense." Karthus said.  
They stood in the grand hall. The place that Elsa froze her sister's mind so many years ago.  
"You can dominate your will. That will grant you control. But it was impossible to maintain. I couldn't conceal it for very long and eventually it exploded..."  
Karthus clenched a fist. Focusing on it. A rough gauntlet of ice formed on his fist.  
"If there is anything I can do. It's dominate..." He said pleased with the gauntlet.  
"But I have no time for concealment." The gauntlet's jagged outer layer of ice exploded and beneath was a perfect smooth gauntlet.  
"Yes. That's it. Let it go. Just imagine it and it will come to be." She said mostly to herself.  
"Interesting." He said. "How much power do I have?"  
Elsa saw his eyes filled with a desire for power, she was afraid of what she saw.  
His eyes pinned her to where she was standing.  
She hugged herself trying to keep warm.  
Karthus slinked forward causing Elsa to take a step back. When he was standing in front of her he whispered.  
"Answer me."  
His breath was warm on her face, he smelt like smoke from the battle in the quarry with Arthur. Almost like firewood. That would have been A comfortable smell but on him it smelled like death. Karthus smiled as she shuddered at his confidence.  
She couldn't help but think what their life could have been if he wasn't trying to kill her. He was smart, strong and until he took hers did everything without powers proving that you could be powerful and be normal. She craved to know that confidence, to know what it was like to be so sure without something extra. Elsa shuddered as he pushed her chin up so that she was looking right into his eyes. Elsa sighed in relief as he looked away from her.  
"Your majesty."  
"As much as you desire. Heart magic is unlimited. Use it your heart's content." She did her best to make the lie as discreet as possible. She was lucky he was still examining his gauntlet at the time.  
"Excellent... Teach me more!"  
Elsa sighed. She had cried her eyes dry.

"Arthur. Your conduit is saved. But it is small. It will take years to restore it back to a healthy fighting strength like it was..." Bulda said.  
"I don't have years!" Arthur insisted. "We cannot make the conduit stronger if we use the Heart stone?"  
"Afraid not!" The motherly troll continued. "It can only be used to transfer Heart magic." She instructed the other trolls to gather all of their fire crystals.  
"Arthur, we can temporarily strengthen your conduit."  
"Understood." He placed his hands atop a mound of fire crystals and focused; Absorbing them all. The flames in his eyes beginning to resemble the sun once again.  
"The fire Crystals will strengthen your magic. But Arthur you have to understand. It's not the same as repairing it. You can hold it open but you cannot stop. If you go through with this. This may be the last time you can use magic. Ever again..."  
"I do not care. All that matters is Elsa. If I can get to her. I can fix all of this." He said as the color returned to his face and the fire to his eyes.  
His tattoos began to glow a blinding orange; like a window to a furnace.  
"Your conduit is weak. But will hold so long as you continuously use magic. Stop. Even for a quick breather and your heart walls will rebuild!"  
"Give it everything I have? Got it."  
Kris approached Arthur carrying Gigas. "You're going to need all the help you can get."  
"You're right. And I hate to endanger you. But I need you..." Arthur stepped towards Anna and she held out her shackled hands and cringed.  
"I will not hurt you, Anna." Gigas said monotone.  
Arthur slashes twice at her shackles. The silver blade slices through the metal shackles and they fall off Anna's wrists. She is unscathed when she reopens her eyes.  
"I'm going to need your help rescuing Elsa.." He said handing Gigas back to Kris.  
"I tried to do this alone. My arrogance has costed me... And all of us far too much. I can't... Do this alone."  
"I'll gladly fight alongside you but.. I don't know how to fight?" Kris stated.  
"Worry not. The sword will show you how!" He said almost smiling. Dwelling on a memory.  
"And what do you need me to do?" Anna walked up to them.  
"No! Absolutely not! I won't allow you!" Kris let Gigas hang at his hip and crossed his arms at her.  
"I won't allow YOU to go out there without my protection!" She met his angry stare. "Arthur! I can help!"  
"No."  
"What!" Anna is angry.  
"There is fear in your eyes Anna..." Arthur says. "Karthus has planted fear deep in you."  
"True... But more than I fear him I fear doing nothing... Elsa needs us."  
"This is dangerous.. I" he hesitates.  
"No. Elsa is my sister! She needs her family! I will not be denied!" She stared down the Dragon.  
"...I" he sighed. "Kris. We do need her..."  
"I know... And I hate it." Kris places a hand on his wife's shoulder.  
"Anna. You can help us. But I will not allow you to go to battle unprotected." Arthur brings up the Heart Stone.  
"Anna. I know your bond with Elsa is strong. So I need to ask you something..." He placed her hand atop the relic. "How much do you love Elsa?"  
"More than I can explain." Her eyes hold a fiery determination.  
"Then that is where you must pull your strength from."  
Magical fire swirls around them.

Karthus held his arms out at his sides. Black Ice and snow began to swirl around him. He closed his eyes. Focusing. The ice began to swirl at blinding speed around him. In a moment it solidifies into perfect armor. A suit of crystalline armor fit for a King.  
He waved his hand and a perfect mirror formed at his whim. He was getting very good at constructs. He looked into the mirror and smiled at his reflection. His armour was flawless. Symmetrical. Geometrically perfect in every way.  
"That's... Incredible." Elsa says staring at the perfectly crafted armor.  
Karthus smiled at her wonder, he couldn't help but attempt to show off to her. He did not need her but it was much easier to have her look on him with wonder.  
He formed crystal swords in the air around him. They swished and sliced at the control of his very thoughts.  
Elsa hugged herself even closer biting her lip at the cold that stung her skin and burned her lungs. In Karthus control the ice was unyielding, unforgiving and merciless.  
"I must admit one thing about ice. It is far more beautiful than my brother's fleeting flames!"  
Karthus laughed admiring the excellent armor. He created a Multi-sided sheathe on his back and the swords slid perfectly into it.  
"Your teaching has been ever helpful, Elsa. I've waited for power like this my whole life. My brother was always weak-willed. Not stealing himself for what needed to be done! He has run away for his entire existence. I will destroy him now that we rest on equal footing! He is a powerful man but I Have become a god!" He spread his hands wide and the air in the room filled with swords.  
"Join me, Elsa! Be my Frozen Queen! Help me rid this world of the weak and susceptible!"  
"But what of Minka..." She said not wanting to answer him.  
"She is a useful tool. A well-weighted knife in my hands." He hastily created a dagger. He admired it but brushed it off. It was not perfect.  
"But she is not a queen! She is not worthy!" He snapped the blade off the dagger as he said it.  
"Your beauty is without match, Dear Elsa!" With a wave of his hand he created a beautiful crown, intricate, delicate and flawless.  
He placed it on her head. Elsa looked into a piece of his armour to see that the beautiful crystal that was in the center threw tiny rainbows around and made her skin look luminous. He turned and strode away allowing her to think.  
Elsa took a steadying breath and looked at Karthus.  
"With all due respect, King Karthus. This is the second time you have proposed to me. And the answer is still no!" She said not fearing him, she removed the crown and dropped it. It smashed on the ground.  
Karthus smiled and walked forward even with the armour his movements were cat-like. He slinked towards her, his eyes gleamed, holding her in place.  
"Ha ha ha! Oh what a feisty one! You still love him don't you! You don't want to! You truly hate yourself for it. But you cannot stop.  
Well Elsa, As I'm sure you witnessed my glory when we kissed I witnessed your deepest darkest moments. All these years I have devised and plotted. How will I kill my brother? You supplied me with my answer, Elsa!"  
His rough hand took hers, Elsa looked down at the hand that enclosed hers. Years of abuse covered them. This tenderness that he was showing her was unfamiliar. She did not know what to expect and didn't like what he was doing. She wanted him to speak plainly and not play games with her. To distract from the moment trying to figure out how she should feel about everything that was going on swirling around her.  
"I did..." She said nervously.  
Karthus smiled and took her other hand looking right at her with a look of excitement. There was something almost childlike about how happy he looked to have figured out a puzzle.  
Elsa knew that she shouldn't want to hear more but she allowed him to capture her attention and continue talking.  
"Yes! You did! I want to keep his remains as a reminder of my victory. But a rotting corpse or an urn of ashes just simply won't do! So I'm going to freeze his heart! A painful enough death and I can stare him in the eyes. Relishing his final anguish! Forever! I will be the master of our future. I am the captain of our fate. Father told us that we should stick together. And after today….. We will.  
I want his last thoughts to be of you. I want his face to freeze in an eternal image of pain. I want him to realize that the woman he truly did love has betrayed him."  
Elsa looked at him, his smile stung her. Her heart felt heavy as she realized that she had condemned another person to face the pain that she had.  
She may have been born with the powers but if she felt too much she would feel a pain in her heart. A pain like it was being frozen forever. Now that the magical part of her was gone the pain that she felt was different.  
"He feels a different pain too…. Karthus has felt loss….. Betrayal… the fire in his heart! That is what is controlling his power …. That is what is causing his power to be so strong….. The flame in his heart is pushing him."  
Elsa looked at Karthus once more, he moved to kiss her cheek in thanks. Elsa side stepped so his lips barely touched her skin; not wanting him to think that he could do what he wanted.  
Karthus broke into an evil laugh and Elsa's head hung as she looked away from him. He walked away, creating the same dagger again. Balancing it on the edge of his finger. He cocked a glance back at Elsa.  
Her eyes burned, not with sadness or anger but with guilt. She wished that there was a way that she could warn Arthur; make him stay away but there was nothing. Nothing that would make him stay away.  
"You did this to him. If anything you are the reason he is going to die."  
The thoughts played in her head as Elsa put her face in her hands. She breathed deeply containing her emotions. She looked out at the window. The sky was darkening, there was a calm but she knew that soon the storm would follow and that she was going to be caught in the middle of a terrifying battle that would destroy the three of them.  
"I'm sorry, Arthur..." Elsa whispered.


	26. The Dragon of the North

**Author's Note:**

**As promised. A second post for today! ;D Stay frosty Ffnet**

**DH**

* * *

"This is the last of them, Arthur..." Bulda the rock troll gestured to a pile of fire crystals. "I figure this will maybe buy you an hour... Maybe an hour and a half. After that. It's going to be VERY hard to hold your conduit open."  
Arthur began to absorb them. She added. "You're going to have to force the walls of your Heart Magic to stay open."  
"Thank you... I... I couldn't have done this without you..." He said not used to thanking people.  
"You just make sure the Qu... Elsa. Is safe!"  
"You have my word." He turned to Kris and Anna. "Kristoff. Are you ready?"  
"As I'll ever be? I guess." He laughed nervously. The flames rolling off of Arthur reflecting in Kris' armor.  
"If I die tonight... I want you to protect them. Elsa and Anna and the trolls. Use any of the contents of the Ignis Spiritus. It's yours. It has been an honor!"  
"It's been a genuine pleasure, Arthur." Kris said smiling nervously. They shook hands.  
"... But you're not going to die! Not till at least a niece!" Anna added trying to lighten the moment.  
"I... I uh.." Arthur still wasn't used to having allies.  
"I'm joking. But you're not dying tonight!  
If Elsa could see you now. I just want her to remember you this way. With so much love in your eyes. Not the way Karthus left you. She deserves a man like you, Arthur."  
"She deserves much better than me." He hung his head a little.  
"No. Stop! You're the real deal, Arthur. Elsa hasn't had much interest in the field of men but you captivated her. You always have. In your books. Even when we thought you were an imprisoned murderous psychopath!"  
The trio laughed awkwardly.  
"I guess... She hoped! Always hoped Deep down that one day you would find her. Sweep her off her feet. She's been waiting! Saving herself to meet you!"  
Arthur smiled to himself. "You know what to do?" The Dragon asked them."  
"Free the guards and soldiers! How does this work again?" Anna removed a glove and tiny flames began to flicker off her hands.  
"Passion. That's the key." He turned and faced the sky. "Just think about the ones you love."  
The Dragon closed his eyes and took a very deep breathe. Flames began to wrap his skin. His tattoos burnt bright. He opened his eyes and flame poured out of them.  
Bulda and the rest backed away from him as a sweep of hot air blew off of him.

Arthur felt his conduit burning within him. Emotion holding it open. A lifetime of struggle had now become the source of his power.  
He dwelled on his life, fully expecting to die. The lines of the books he read as a child flooded his mind.  
"Your breath first kindled the dead coal of wars  
And brought in matter that should feed this fire;  
And now 'tis far too huge to be blown out  
With that same weak wind which enkindled it."  
"What?" Kris asked.  
"Shakespeare." He said laughing to himself.  
Arthur knelt down to jump and as he did two massive wings of flame spread in the air. He leapt up blasting fire from his hands. Fire engulfed him and the flying fireball took the rough outline of a dragon and soared through the night.  
The mighty flaming dragon was headed straight for the distant palace.

"Good luck, Arthur." Bulda said staring at the burning dragon.  
"You may be the True Fireheart... Come to finally put an end to the darkness."

Kris and Anna rode atop Sven following the wake of the dragon.  
"What do we do if Karthus has killed the guards..." Anna yelled to her husband; the wind howling in her ears. She remembered what Karthus had said on the roof of the palace.  
"I guess we help Arthur fight the pirates then..." Kris yelled back.  
"Do we have a chance?" Anna said holding him tightly.  
"Probably not... But it's worth a shot." He said; his eyes staring straight ahead. "Anna..."  
"Yes, Kristoff?" She responds.  
"If... If this is the end..."  
"No. Kris. Don't..."  
"Anna please. If this is the end. I cannot even begin to tell you how honoring it is to be yours..." A tear rolled down his cheek and then one rolled down hers.  
"You are better than anything I could have dreamed of. This love has been the ride of my life!"  
"Kris... I love you." She clenches him tightly and she builds in heat.  
"I love you too. More than anything." He wipes the tears from his eyes and stares ahead.  
"Save the queen and ride off into the sunset..."

Karthus and Elsa stood in the grand hall. She was restrained in a peculiar fashion of ice chains. The contraption looked as though he couldn't decide what he wanted it to do as he created it. It was severely uncomfortable.  
Karthus was staring at her, Elsa couldn't decide what the look was. His eyes were bright, his mouth was in a half smirk.  
Elsa's heart raced as he began slinking around like a cat again, his eyes never leaving her. To try and get him away from whatever train of thought he was on she said breaking his focus.  
"That's all I know... The rest is all habit and practice..." Elsa was in pain.  
Karthus smiled as she struggled; the most powerful woman he had ever met under his control, at his mercy.  
"Control is better than any kind of love, Karthus. Letting people into your heart only destroys you. See control…. Control however isolating it is, you won't ever have to deal with the pain of letting go and of loss." The words rang in his ear, advice from whom he called a second father.  
Both of the women were in his control. Elsa was blinded by love for another whom she believed did not love her and Minka was in love with him and that gave him the most powerful advantage of all over her. When he realized how easy it would be to control her with a simple gesture here and there he jumped at the chance. That coupled with her past and what had pushed her to that point it was easy as killing.  
Karthus formed a rose made of ice and for a moment admired how every petal threw off a different color. He heard Elsa's breath change at the beauty and smiled at her causing her to look away.  
"Thank you dear, Elsa." He approached the trapped queen laying the rose at her feet as if it were thanks for helping him.  
He wore another set of ice armor. Elsa looked at it for a moment and saw words etched into the ice, some hurtful and some that if it were not for the man in the suit would have caused her to feel sorry for him.  
"I don't think he meant them to be there.." Elsa thought.  
He had gone through a few sets until he was satisfied oblivious to the fact that over his heart were the words 'you said we would stick together.'  
"You are beautiful, Elsa... My offer still stands."  
Elsa looked at him and saw the words slowly cover up. The smile on Karthus' face told her that he had been playing her with them and she almost fell for it.  
"And it still sickens me..." She said turning her face from him.  
Karthus smiled, once the words were covered he began to form a simple dagger in his hand. The point glinting in the light that was coming from one of the many windows. He looked at her amused by her open disgust for him.  
"Ha ha ha ha! You'll do nicely! So much life to steal..." He examined her. "Tell me, Elsa. What was it?"  
"What?" She wasn't sure what he meant.  
Karthus formed a desk and chair for himself. He sat down and rested his feet on the desk. "What seduced you so... His eyes? His danger? His mystery?"  
Elsa shook her head at the conversation in amazement that he thought that she would tell him anything about Arthur.  
"What do you care?" She almost spat.  
Karthus smiled and smashed the dagger. He admired it's pieces, almost examining them and began to build it again.  
"I relish pain! I love it. All other emotions are so useless! Nothing is as strong as pain! Pain made me what I am today! Strong! Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men!"  
"You call this strength... Stealing and slitting throats. Pushing down everyone but yourself..." She accuses him. Her shackles tighten around her.  
Karthus again broke the dagger he had just made and made another one, the blade turning black, the handle bright red. A word jumping of the black blade almost as if on fire. It disappeared before Elsa could read it.  
Karthus looked at her dead in the eyes and poked himself on his finger to test how sharp it was. It drew blood, Karthus allowed his finger to drip. Blood ran down the crystal lines of his armor.  
"Yes. That is quite literally how I define it..." His grin dropped and his face was cold and hard. His grin soon returned.  
"You know... You're not the first woman he's ruined..."  
"What... I saw his past. He has never touched another woman..." Elsa said curious unable to stop herself.  
Karthus swung his feet from his desk, broke the dagger again and called for Minka.  
"My beloved!" Minka entered the hall immediately.  
"Report." He stared at the broken shards of the dagger almost satisfied.  
"The blockades men try to break down your ice walls. Shall I send in Jolly Roger?"  
"No let them come! Queen Elsa has taught me so much! I want to practice on some flesh!" He said forming another dagger out of ice effortlessly.  
She bowed and began to turn.  
"Minka wait! We were just talking about you!" Karthus said grinning.  
Elsa's eyes widened. "You..."  
Karthus smiled, he looked down at the dagger in his hands when Minka looked at him.  
"Me... I misunderstand?"  
"Tell her how we met, Minka!" Karthus insisted; he twirled the dagger in his hands, deciding it unworthy and smashed it as well. Karthus's eyes connected with Minkas and he said.  
"Go on tell her. She needs to know. Maybe you can persuade her from making a similar mistake. I wish I had been there to protect you like you can be there for her. Please Minka ….. its important."  
"I...I..." She was visibly uncomfortable now. Her powerful stance and Ice cold demeanor had left her. Elsa could see pain in her eyes.  
"I... I was a stow away. A thief on the Virge of death... The Dragon took me in. He trained me to fight and to protect myself..."  
Her dark green eyes seemed to turn hollow. "We became close friends. And eventually it became stronger than friendship... I ...didn't want to fall in love with him but I did... He couldn't fight it either... We did everything together. Never one without the other... One day..."  
This was Karthus' favorite part.  
"... I couldn't stop myself. We tried to kiss... But... But before our lips even touched He burnt me..."  
"Show us, Minka." Karthus interrupted.  
She unclipped her collar and pulled her shirt down past her shoulder. On her shoulder was the distinct shape of a hand burned deep into her flesh. Five fingers and a palm. Forever marked on her flesh.  
"I didn't care... Love is a painful affair. This love was just a little more difficult than most... But he could not stand it... The pain in my eyes. I was still willing to try. He wasn't; he rejected my affections after that. Scorned me. Never held me... Never even tired to kiss me after that... He said I was a fool for loving him and that he had moved on.  
I left his cause. Angry and confused. Karthus found me in his brother's trail. Took me in.. Showed me..." She could not hide her pain. "True love..."  
Minka grabbed her shoulder feeling uncomfortable.  
her back was turned to Karthus but Elsa could see the smile that was on his face. Karthus formed yet another dagger, this one glinting brighter than the others.  
"Is this what you do to everyone... Tear them apart... Piece by piece! Leaving them with nothing!" Elsa was furious.  
Karthus stood, he walked up to Minka and pressed a hand on her cheek smiling a smile that if Elsa hadn't seen the smile he had on a minute before she would have believed the one of love he had on now like Minka did. Karthus' eyes darkened as he looked at Elsa causing her to shiver.  
"No. Dear Elsa. My brother does that... I'm simply the smoke in his trail of flame. The brimstone following his every action. He is the fire. The flame. The destroyer."  
He fingers at the dagger's edge. Mouthing the word 'Destroyer' to himself. The dagger was sharp enough to cut through armor.  
Elsa pales as she figures out the purpose of the dagger.  
"God, no... Arthur!"

"My lord! The sun rises in the north!" One of Karthus' men enters the room.  
"The hell is that? A riddle?" Karthus says joking.  
"The Dragon approaches... My apologies." The mercenary stutters.  
Elsa hangs her head at the news. Minka does the same.  
Karthus stands up and throws the table at the wall. It shatters into hundreds of jagged crystals.  
"Excellent! It's time to see what I can do! Worry not Elsa. You will see your love again. I will drag his lifeless husk back here for you! And never let it be said I am not a kind King!" He exits the room.  
"Minka... I-" Elsa begins.  
"Don't... Please just... Don't..."

The palace lay under a thick snowstorm but a distinct light, As bright as a sunrise built in the north. A long way off the men guarding the walls could see the shape of wings. Flaming wings approaching.  
Jolly Roger raised his head and stared at the coming flame. He roared and rose to his feet. He jumped off the castle and began to fly towards the rival dragon; the men unable to stop him. Karthus emerged.  
"Damn, territorial dragons!"  
Karthus stomps his armored foot atop the castle walls. Ice shoots away from his boot. The ice wraps itself Around the palace. Jutting spikes and fortifications grow on the edge of the once beauteous palace.

Arthur was aware of the approaching dragon. "Let's hope this works, Elsa..."  
His conduit felt strong. Flame poured effortlessly from his soul. He didn't even feel like he was trying yet. But he had to hurry, there was no time to be wasted.  
Jolly Roger inhaled deeply and fired a blast of flame at the Dragon of the North. The flame flew true to it's target but then faltered. It lost it's path and swirled Into the mass of the coming dragon.  
The burning dragon dived hard into a stone clearing. A massive explosion destroys the ancient rocks. Arthur wraps the molten stone around himself as an armor. Doubling his height. He allows parts of the Golem armor to harden; the fists, chest and legs glow with molten stone. He blasts off, armor and all, taking the flames on the ground with him, heading straight for the great grey dragon.  
Jolly Roger roars opening his jaws wide and bringing forth his hind claws to meet the Titan. The molten stone golem slams into him sending the two spiraling back towards the palace. Jolly Roger struggles to break free of the molten Titan.  
They arch high into the air and then start falling back to the earth. The two slam into the frozen fjord crashing through several feet of ice and plunging into the bitter cold depths. Arthur releases the dragon and blasts downward sending himself soaring out of the fjord and the dragon deeper into it's depths.  
He launches out of the ice, his molten armor beginning to freeze. The men guarding the wall fire their rifles at the flying Titan.  
The musket balls bounce harmlessly off the volcanic stone. Arthur smashes through an elaborate wall of ice spikes and lands on the palace wall, the armor explodes off his body. Molten stone shoots in every direction knocking several of Karthus' men off the wall. More close in.  
Arthur plants his feet square on the wall and inhales deeply. The flames on his arms grow significantly more intense. He spirals his arms and then bursts into a flurry of movement. He punches and kicks at the approaching attackers. Flame flies off his limbs striking them with devastating weight. The men go flying and their heat resistant suits are torn to tatters.  
The wall is suddenly clear. He closes his eyes and he sees Elsa. She is close. When he reopens them he sees Karthus. Standing opposite to him on the walls of the castle. He wears a suit of ice armor. Menacing and glorious.  
Karthus grins wide at Arthur. Eager to begin. His sudden invigoration causes The snowstorm to kick into an angry frigid wind.  
Arthur does not affect the weather the way he has in the past. He is not releasing any residual magic. Everything he is releasing is of his own accord. Perfect control.  
Arthur pictures Elsa In his mind. Her pain. Her heartbreak. His anger becomes unbearable and his flames blood red. He sprints towards the gap between him and his brother. He leaps off the wall in a twist, flames light In his footsteps. As he spins he gathers the anger. The emotion. The passion. The rage into a powerful white-hot flame in his right hand. As he completes the rotation he launches the hate fueled blast with the momentum of his spin. A humongous arc of crimson flame pours from his hand.  
Karthus flinches and the flame engulfs the entire portion of the wall he is standing on. He disappears in the raging inferno.  
Arthur continues to fall off of the wall and blasts a hole into the grand hall. He plunges in.

The smoke clears and he lands on his hands and knees.  
"Arthur?" Elsa says amidst the smoke. He waves his hand and the smoke darts away from Elsa. She is back in metal chains. He runs to her and grasps her tightly.  
"Arthur... You came back... Why..." The flames in him confined to his chest.  
"Let me show you!" He puts his hand in hers and rests it against his chest. He places his other hand behind her head. His fingers running trough her hair. He kisses her passionately, she resists initially. Magical flame swirls around the two and Elsa closes her eyes and receives the kiss. Arthur's conduit restores a short measure. Their lips part. Elsa is gasping.  
"You came to rescue me..." She says her head touching his.  
"No... You rescued me. I came because I need you." He places a hand on her shackle and the metal melts off of her skin; her wrists are unscathed by the molten metal. He removes his hand from hers and in it is the Heart Stone.  
"I can't do this without you, Elsa... It's taken me this long to realize it."  
The flame in his eyes burns brighter than she's ever seen it, but now that the fire is in her she can stare freely into the inferno; A flame lighting in her own eyes.  
"Arthur, don't go after him! Please!" She pleads.  
"Elsa I have to. I started this fire. I must kill it." He closes his eyes.  
"You don't understand! The dagger!" She begins when a giant hand made of jagged ice breaks through the smoking hole in the wall. Arthur pushes Elsa back and it clasps him. He grunts in pain and the claw tears him out of the room.  
"Arthur!" Elsa screams as he is ripped away from her.

The hand whips Arthur through the air and slams him into the palace wall. The rush of pain strengthens him. He erupts In a vortex of flame, destroying the hand.  
He lands on his feet and surveys the area, smoke and flame all around. An ice cold gust parts a section of the smoke and the ice armor-clad Karthus walks through.  
"Here we stand, Arthur!" Karthus spreads his arms wide He smiled as he showed his brother the armor that he had made.  
"As equals! As gods! I have long waited for this day! Now Arthur..." He creates two perfect replicas of Grimme's swords out of ice and charges his brother.

"Kill me!"


	27. The Burning Queen

Kris and Anna emerge from the forest atop Sven. A trail of flame is following them.  
"There are guards everywhere! We can't get in there! We can't even get close..." Kris says surveying the men on the ice fortified walls.  
"Look! The blockade!" Anna pointed to the huge jagged ice walls blocking Arendelle's forces.  
"We can melt the walls and let the blockade in!" Anna yells as Sven hits the frozen lake.  
"Agreed!" Kris yells as he leads Sven to the huge ice walls. he slid a little but regained his footing.  
The mighty reindeer charged for the ice walls. The trio passed the mighty Ignis Spiritus still locked in the ice.  
Menacing and majestic but totally immobile.

Karthus charges Arthur. The first sweep of his swords catches Arthur on the shoulder, clanging off the metal in his wound. The second barely misses his throat.  
Arthur ducks under the third and rests a palm flat on his brother's back. A quick blast of all thrust and low heat sends Karthus crashing through a wall.  
He grunts as he breaks through one wall and then a second. He is now outside the palace. He spins in the air and lands hard on the ice fjord standing. The ice cracks through but freezes over instantly.  
Arthur follows quickly after him. Karthus raises himself up on a high platform of ice and he reaches out and grabs at something. Arthur stumbles as the ice he landed on shifts and cracks. From the cracks in the ice skeletal monsters made of dark crystal climb out. They are jagged and crystalline, adorned with many spikes and razor sharp claws.  
Arthur sweeps with a kick and blows the head off of a skeleton. A second jumps at him from behind attempting to sink it's razor sharp teeth into his shoulder. Arthur reacts in time to grab its head. Holding it back. Several more ice skeletons begin to emerge from the lake. Arthur blows the head off the skeleton he is grappling with and then creates a wide sweep of flame to kill a couple more approaching him.  
The first couple were nightmarish hobbling creatures but as Karthus makes more the more fluid their movements become. He cannot sustain them though. They dissipate the moment he loses focus. Elsa failed to teach him how to sustain them. A moral issue.  
Arthur picks them off one by one waiting for a clear launch to Karthus. The Frozen King creates two massive claws on either side of Arthur and slams them together. Crushing the skeletons within. Arthur barely launches himself clear.  
He spins in the air creating a wide sweep of flame. The first arc obliterates the ice claws behind him and the second slices through The stem of Karthus' platform.  
He falls many meters and lands hard on the ice. The entire fjord cracks into a jagged field of spikes. They freeze in place. Where Karthus stands is the only smooth ice surrounded entirely by spikes. He has created an arena.  
Karthus smiles, the look is blood thirsty. He stares at his brother knowing that one of them would not get to walk away alive. This was their final game.  
Karthus creates an image of Elsa on the floor of the arena and smiles as Arthur roars in anger; he creates one of Minka next to it. He creates both with tortured expressions on their faces. Ones that he knew would torture Arthur for years if he loses the match, the game that they were playing.  
"Come brother!" He calls mockingly. "Come down and fight me! Winner gets to write history!"  
Karthus savors the look that forms on Arthur's face as he hears the words ring out. Their father used to tell them that one day they would be writing their own history.  
Arthur stares down at his power-possessed brother seeing what his fear had caused, what it created.  
"It is time I freed you brother."  
Arthur looks at the castle wishing he could have seen Elsa one last time.  
"It's time I ended this once and for all." Arthur soars towards him a cry on his lips that would have caused anyone listening to shudder at the ferocity.

Elsa stares at her hands.  
"How does this work! Come on!" She tries to sustain a flame. As her frustration builds so does the intensity of her fleeting flames.  
Minka runs into the room, sword drawn.  
"You! You Harlot!" She charges Elsa.  
"Minka! No! I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa raises her hands In defense.  
"You already have!" Minka lunges at Elsa.  
"So be it!" Elsa sends a blast of fire into Minka's chest, aiming for her fireproof vest.  
Minka flies into a wall and bounces off of it unconscious.  
The flames on Elsa's hands hold.  
"That's more like it!"  
She smiles as fire builds in her eyes. She feels Arthur outside. A connection has been established. She can feel his power being exerted. Power he was sharing with her. She detected a similar feeling at another point too.  
"Anna!"  
A flame wraps around her body and adjusts her dress. She forms a black and red dress. Black for smoke and red for fire. She runs her fingers through her hair and braids it magically. Red streaks form. Red fire-like patterns run up her sleeves and legs.  
She stares at herself for a moment in a patch of ice on the floor.  
"That's definitely more like it!" She stomps on the ice and it turns instantly to steam.  
She approaches the hole in the wall. Smoke still shrouding it's edges. She takes a deep breathe and fans the flame inside her remembering what Karthus told her about breath and fire.  
"Feel! Feel! Elsa! Let it out!" She throws her hands at the earth. Nothing happens. "Grrrr! Come on!" The flame bursts out of her hands launching her out the main hall. Surprised she soars out onto the main wall.

Kris and Anna arrive at the wall of ice and Anna gathers some fire in her hands. She blasts at the ice wall and the flames have little effect. The wall begins to melt extremely slowly  
"This is taking way too long! I don't have enough firepower to melt all this ice..." She yells to kris. She feels Arthur battling Karthus in her heart. She was hoping they had a little more time.  
"Firepower..." Kris begins looking around frantically. His eyes rest on the dozens of cannons lining the Ignis Spiritus' hull.

"Firepower!"

Elsa lands hard on top of the palace wall  
"Woah... Okay... That's good!" She surveys from the wall.  
Arthur and Karthus battle viciously in the fjord. Karthus creates a pair of mighty ice serpents that try to snap up Arthur in their razor sharp jaws. He dives into one of the serpents' mouths and explodes with force from the inside destroying the serpent. She feels the small edges of ice cutting his skin.  
"Hey! The queen!" One of Karthus' men trains his rifle on Elsa. She whips up a storm of flames around the mercenary's feet. He cannot see through the tempest. She fires a blast through her flame wall throwing the soldier off his feet. He falls flat on his back unconscious. She prepares to head to Arthur to help him when she notices something bust out of the ice.  
Jolly Roger emerges. The dragon wheezes and coughs. He shakes his head and notices the duo fighting. The dragon begins to lumber towards Arthur.  
"Oh... This is bad. This is bad..." Elsa sees the dragon headed towards Arthur.  
She swirls her hands creating a powerful flame.  
"Please... Please let this work." Elsa whispers to herself.  
She hurls the bolt out towards Jolly Roger. The bolt flies spiraling through the air. It strikes the dragon in the side of the head. Angered the dragon turns to Elsa atop the wall. He spreads his mighty wings and flies towards her. The dragon fires a flame blast and it approaches Elsa fast. She reaches her hands out in front of her, feeling for the fireball. She catches it with her magic, it's still flying toward her. She swings it round herself slingshotting it back at Jolly Roger as he closes in. The flame blast hits him square in the face blinding him temporarily. The angry dragon stays his course and slams into the wall and he breaks through it. The smoke clears off his eyes and he begins to soar around the castle.  
*tap* something lands on his back. Elsa grabs the reins of the dragon's saddle and begins leading him. The confused dragon obeys. She spies out for things to fly him into when Arthur and Karthus grab her attention again.  
Karthus whips up storms of swords and Arthur dodges them, throwing precise blasts of flame at his brother. Karthus pulls spiky shields from the fjord to block them. He gathers up some ice power between his hands and prepares to release it.  
Arthur lands and prepares a sustained blast of flame. They fire at eachother at the same time. They are at a stalemate. Arthur holds his fire blast and Karthus negates it with his ice. A massive plume of energy between them. Drifting slightly back and forth between the two. Arthur's conduit begins to falter and the ice power creeps closer to him. Karthus grins. Elsa feels Arthur's magic weakening.  
"No! You're going to help me Jolly Roger!"  
Elsa steers the dragon over their heads and turns it round headed straight for them. He passes between them at blinding speeds. She dives off the dragon's back and lands beside Arthur slowing herself with flame blasts.  
The dragon passes through great measures of flame and greater measures of bitter cold ice. The ice takes effect and the dragon begins to freeze. Unable to fly the dragon slams back into the palace.  
"You made it!" Arthur says throwing a flame blast at his brother.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" breathing heavily as Karthus blocks his brother's blast and stands ready for the next bout of fire flinging.  
"Glad you could make it, dear Elsa!"  
Karthus shouts.  
Elsa glares at him standing feet shoulder width apart ready for anything. Karthus locking Elsa in his gaze smiling as she falters for a moment.  
"My offer still stands!" He shouts at her.  
Elsa shudders and looks at Arthur as if to steady herself. He was angry but the flame in him built up the flame in her.  
"Go to Hell!" She had never cursed anyone before.  
Karthus forms spikes on the shoulders of his armour and smiles at the two standing before him. "So be it." He whispers.  
Arthur and Elsa send a blast one after the other. She can feel his spirit lift after seeing her.  
He can feel the fear fleeting from her heart as passion takes hold. They blast fire at their enemy.  
Karthus blocks Arthur's blast but Elsa's catches him off guard. The blast knocks him off balance. Elsa and Arthur simultaneously release two blasts at Karthus; he barely has time to throw up a wedge of ice deflecting the fire blasts. They move in tandem. They're bodies blend into a fiery dance. Karthus growls as he feels the heat from their combined fire and his mind begins to race attempting to figure out a way to beat the both of them at the same time.  
Elsa and Arthur spin in opposite directions throwing fire out sideways. The streams of flame bank wide and curve back in behind Karthus' shield. He throws up another shield to his left stopping Elsa's but Arthur's fire slams into his back. He goes crashing through his own ice shield. His armor cracks and splinters but it holds. Elsa and Arthur are too much for him to face simultaneously.  
"You've got the hang of fire real-" he begins but she grabs him mid-sentence and kisses him.  
Karthus stumbles to his feet he looks at the two before him and allows the desire to destroy them to consume him. "Their love will be the death of them. I swear it." Karthus unintentionally touches the dagger that he had designed for one purpose and whispers to himself building up the energy he needs.

"Time to divide and conquer."


	28. A Dance of Fire

**Author's Note:**

**We are nearing the end of Molten, my friends! **

**Just 3 More chapters and an epilogue and we're done!**

**Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Kris and Anna arrive at the Ignis Spiritus. It's starboard faces the ice wall that is keeping the blockade out of the fjord.  
Kris hops onto the anchor chain and climbs up onto the ship.  
Anna stays below and plans to melt the ice locking the ship in place. She swirls her hands, she takes a deep breath. A sustained fire begins to form.  
She blasts the base of the ship and it begins to shift. She runs around the ship sustaining the flame. She creates a circle of water around the warship and then Kris throws a ladder to her.  
"I'll aim! You shoot!" He grabs her and kisses her as she reaches the top of the ship.  
"Got it!" She jumps into a hatch to the lower decks.  
Her boots clink into a pile of Gold coins and beautiful gems. She surveys the lower deck. The gold has spilled out of a huge treasure room.  
"Kris... This ship is full of gold!"  
"That's nice, honey but we're a little bit busy!"  
"Right!" Anna runs to the starboard cannons.  
"They're already loaded! They must have been expecting a fight!" She yells to her husband.  
"Alright. I think the first shot is lined up already! Fire!"  
Anna uses her fire to light the wicks on the 15 upper cannons. She drops one deck lower and lights the wicks on the other 15.  
The massive red blue and gold ship sits silent for a moment when the thunderous sound of thirty cannons firing echoes through the fjord.  
Anna and Kris are tossed around the ship as the powerful salvo shoves the ship into the borders of it's pool.  
The cannon balls sail through the air and strike the ice wall. The ice shatters and splinters but holds.  
"Did it work?" Anna yells.  
"Almost! We have to turn this ship!" Kris yells down to her.

The blockade lies in wait outside the frozen barrier. The captain's survey the wall and message each other with strategies. All of a sudden the mighty sound of cannons firing catches their attention.  
"Captain! Someone is destroying the wall! Left side! 15 meters in!" A crewman yells from the crows nest.  
"Well now we know where we're aiming, gentlemen!" The flagship captain yells to his men.  
"We cannot penetrate the wall from our side. But if we can lend any hand to whoever is helping us then it's worth a shot."  
The flagship sails out of the formation and turns to port, lining up it's cannons. The rest of the blockade follows suit.

Elsa and Arthur sway and spin rhythmically. They're movements complimenting eachother. The fire emanating from their auras mingles and intertwines. It swirls from him to her and back to him. The longer they fight the more they synchronize. Like a beautiful dance.  
Elsa can feel Arthur's breath. His heartbeat. The movement of his muscles.  
Karthus throws a blast of ice. Arthur steps into it's path, obliterating it with a wall of fire. Elsa spins over him sending fire right back at Karthus. He blocks and dodges the duos flames narrowly; his grin erased from existence.  
"I'm glad we got a chance to dance again!" Elsa says to Arthur.  
"Agreed! Though We may have to work on your definition of dancing, my dear!" He cracks a smile amidst the chaotic battle.  
Elsa fights not to lose herself in his smile.  
"I cannot win fighting them both. Divide and Conquer!" Karthus mutters desperately protecting himself from their combined might.  
He releases the four swords contained in his Multi-sided sheathe and creates a couple dozen more to accompany them. He sends the storm of swords spiraling at his foes.  
Elsa's eyes widen and she freezes not having the battle reflexes the brothers do. Arthur dives in front of Elsa grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her. He superheats his skin to melt the blades; they collide with him. His skin is too hot to allow them to pierce but the razor sharp edges slice up his back.  
"Ugh!" He clasps her tightly.  
She feels the pain of each cut ripple through his body.  
"No!" Her guard drops.  
Karthus stomps his foot and a jutting spike of ice splits the two. It strikes Arthur on the side of the head intersecting a scar he already had.  
Elsa stumbles away jolted by the spike.  
Karthus swirls his hands and a sudden blizzard floods the battleground. Visibility is non-existent. He slashes his arm upward between them. Instantly a sixty foot high wall of ice slides up out of the fjord.  
Arthur stumbles back clutching the side of his head unable to see past his hands in the thick blizzard.  
"Elsa!" He yells! His head spinning from the blow.  
"I'm here!" She yells back. Fear seeps in, she knows that the dagger that Karthus had been continuously making was for Arthur. She needed to get to him, make sure that Karthus didn't get the chance to use it. She tries to burn through the wall but it holds.  
Karthus walks silently around her; his grin returned. He watches her trying to use his brother's power.  
"Not like yours is it?" He thought watching her struggle against his ice wall. "You could have been my queen ….. you could have been allowed to live ….. but now….. now you will die." He smiled even wider when he heard Arthur yell helplessly.  
"Elsa! Where is he!" Arthur said as he built up as much heat as he could.  
A surprise blow from the mace-like fist of an ice skeleton knocks him into the wall. They form themselves from the cracking chunks of the frozen fjord around him. He blasts at them as he tries to regain his senses.  
Karthus allowed himself to be covered in a thin layer of snow effectively hiding himself from Elsa amidst the flash blizzard.  
"I... I ... Don't..." Elsa turned around looking for Karthus.  
Karthus smiled, "I am going to take her from you Arthur, you don't deserve the love that she was going to give. What happens next is all your fault." He tenses his muscles to pounce.  
"Don't worry, Arthur! I'll take care of her for you while you play with my pets!"  
Karthus charges Elsa from behind. He grabs her head and smashes it against the ice wall.  
"Ugh!" She groans as the ice cracks against her skull.  
"Elsa!" Arthur yells, his heat builds. Skeletal Ice constructs tear at him and he blows them away trying to break free.  
"So dulcet! So delicate! Hahahahahaha!" Karthus yells as he slams her head into the wall and he punches her in the stomach. The blizzard dies.  
Karthus smiles as he hears Arthur yell from behind the ice, he makes a window like thick clear glass so that Arthur can see him standing over Elsa pulling her up by her hair and whispering.  
She looks up at Arthur weakly and her eyes begin to fill with tears.  
"You should have chosen to be with me when I gave you the chance." He throws her back down and turns the clear ice back to solid white with a wave of his hand, earning a cry of anger and fear from his brother.  
Elsa whimpered as he raised his hand to hit at her again.

The sound of cannon fire shakes the castle. Minka stirs from unconsciousness in the grand hall. She struggles to her feet and picks up her sword. She climbs the stairs to the top floor.  
She walks past the frozen and unconscious Jolly Roger.  
She kneels beside him and runs her hands over his ice-cold scales gently.  
"No no! My poor baby! Look what they did to you! Rest now, my dear!" She kisses his head and stands up. She runs outside atop the wall. Her senses regained.  
Karthus battles with Elsa and Arthur. The Dragon's ship catches her attention. A flame spouts out the side of it. Causing it to turn.  
"Hey! What is that ship doing!" She yells to men atop the wall.  
"Its firing at the wall, m' lady!"  
"And you've just been standing here watching!" She yelled furiously. "Come with me!" She points to a handful of men. "We are putting a stop to this!"  
Minka and a company of Karthus' soldiers begin running to the ship.

Anna blasts flame out of one of the cannon holes. Turning the ship slowly.  
"How much... Further!" She struggles to maintain the blast.  
"That's it! A bit more! The front cannons are almost lined up!"  
"Kristoff." Gigas talks to him.  
"Not now. I have to be precise. Sorry!" He says squinting and lining the ship up with his eyes.  
"A little more!"  
"But Kristoff!" The sword insists.  
"What!" He says irritated.  
"There are soldiers approaching." Gigas says monotone.  
"What!" He runs to the port of the ship.  
Minka and five men are running towards the ship. They are each armed with swords and rifles.  
"Prepare for battle, Kristoff." Gigas says. His sashes begin to wrap around Kris' arm.  
"Battle! I don't know the first thing about battle!"  
"Worry not. I have ample experience for both of us." The sword poises itself in his hand.  
"How much further!" Anna yells.  
Kris turns his head back to the wall. The ship is lined up with their target. "Now! Now! Shoot! Fire!" He yells.  
"What!"  
She runs to the front of the ship and lights the wicks of the 12 front cannons.  
They erupt in unison. The cannonballs strike their mark; the wall cracks and the falling ice breaks open patches of water below. The blockade fires from the other side. The wall holds but just barely.  
"Come on! One more! Anna we need to turn now!" Kris yells.  
Anna runs to the back starboard of the Ignis Spiritus and gathers her frustration in her hands in the form of angry licking flames. She blasts it out. A plume of flame exits the ship and it begins turning again.


	29. Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note: **

**Heyo! So a reader was saying that they were confused as to how Elsa and Anna got their powers!**

**I will clarify! **

**Anna gets her powers in chapter 25: Rise of the Frozen King**

**Arthur uses the great love aspect of the Heart stone to share out his power with Anna. Using Anna's love for Elsa as the trigger.**

**Elsa gets her powers at the end of chapter 26: The Dragon of the North**

**Arthur kisses Elsa whilst holding the Heart stone in her hand against his chest. Because neither of them can help but love one another, magic is transferred. Again, using the great love aspect of the stone. This time its Elsa and Arthur's love for one another.**

**Arthur shares his power with Elsa. **

**Hope this helps Clarify things! :)**

* * *

Karthus punches Elsa in the stomach and she begins to fall again. He grabs her neck and lifts her back up to him. She punches him and it startles him back.  
Anger on his face he steps towards Elsa and she shrinks back fear taking over, the flame that she felt in her heart dwindling.  
"Don't let him scare you. Remember fire is passion. You can't hold it if you become afraid. It was different with your Ice and snow remember fire is harder to control. Stand up Elsa! GET UP!"  
Elsa stood her ground and tried to shoot fire at him to make him jump back. Instead he stepped forward and froze her fire in place with his ice cold grasp.  
"Get off of me!" She screams and smacks his jaw again.  
His lip begins to bleed.  
"She's robust, Arthur! I can see why you like her!"  
He slams her head into the wall again. Elsa tries to use fire but he is too close.  
Karthus growls into her ear causing her heart to race faster, she could smell his blood on his breath.  
She tried to squirm away from him but his grip was too strong for her.

Arthur fights off a horde of ice skeletons grabbing and clawing at him. They grab his arms and legs and begin pulling him down into the fjord.  
He can feel the effects of the fire crystals dwindling. His hold on his conduit was becoming erratic.

"It's my move now, my queen!" Karthus kisses Elsa. She tries to fight but he is too strong. The kiss tastes like blood. He rests his hand on her heart and blasts ice into it. The magical ice takes root in her heart.  
She gasps in his face, the pain is immense and he grins wicked and wide, enjoying her sensations.  
"I told you I would freeze his heart, My Dear."  
Elsa collapses to the ground clutching her chest.  
Karthus smiles as the queen falls casting a shadow over her.  
"Call to him! Beg for him to save you. You don't have long now …. Knight takes queen… Check."  
"A...Arthur..." She whispers through the pain.

Arthur is immersed in jagged claws when his heart sinks. He feels the ice take root in Elsa. The sudden rush of anguish sends him into a fury. His heart magic erupts. He disintegrates the skeletons holding him in a blazing inferno.  
"Elsa." He whispers her name, feeling his fire spill over him heating every part of him.  
Two crossing streams of flame dissect the ice wall in an X pattern; it crumbles and collapses.  
Arthur bursts through; he can barely be seen through his aura of fire. He gathers a fireball in his hands and blasts Karthus.  
The Frozen King barely shields himself in time but the blast throws him back. Arthur pursues him, Karthus creates a storm of razor sharp icicles. They melt on contact with Arthur.  
He launches himself at Karthus. He lands his right foot in front of his brother and gives Karthus a flaming uppercut to the chest. Karthus' armor shatters and he goes flying back.  
"Arthur..." Elsa says weakly reaching for him.  
Arthur snaps out of his rage. He rushes to her. He helps her up and holds her face up to him in his hands.  
She is cold. A streak of white hair forms along her head.  
"Elsa! What did he do!" Arthur says desperately. He touches the streak of white hair.  
"He froze my heart... I'm going to die... I need you to..." She struggles to speak.  
"Need me to what!" Arthur demands.  
"What do you need, Els-"  
Arthur is stopped as Karthus slams him away from her with a mallet made of ice. He falls to the ground onto his face. He gets up as Karthus swings at him again. The mallet hits Arthur and knocks him back off his feet. His jaw bleeds.  
"No... Stop..." Elsa struggles to stand.  
She rests a hand on her heart and pours flame into it. Her passion for Arthur intensifies and it gives strength to her fire. The flames in her eyes grow bright and powerful again. She clenches a fist and white hot flames swirl around it. The flames spread into the shape of a sword and in a moment solidify into a red crystalline sword.  
"Get away from him!" She swings. The sword, fire trailing it's edge; it collides with Karthus' armor, cutting through it. She slashes his back and Karthus yells.  
"Gah! You filth!"  
He swings his mallet at her and she stops it with a suddenly formed shield. Fire pours out it's rim. She slices through the handle of the mallet with her sword and swings at Karthus. He dodges backwards.  
"Crystal Fire! Impossible!" Karthus spits.  
"Feels real enough doesn't it!" Elsa yells charging him. She shunts him with the shield and slashes his chest with the sword.  
"Ugh! So you can draw blood, your majesty!" Karthus yells. He forms his two cutlasses in his hands. "Now let's see how much you are willing to spill!"  
His face in pain from the gash, his lip still bleeding, he spits blood onto the ice; it freezes causing ruby drops at his feet.  
"I have been toying with you thus far. I shall not make the same mistake now."

Minka and her men approach the ship as it spins right. Facing it's port side to the ice wall. She pulls out a hook and rope and begins to swing it.  
One of the men stops. He kneels down and takes aim. He lines up Kristoff in his iron sights and fires. The musket ball flies true to it's aim straight at Kristoff. With blinding speed he whips the magical sword, Gigas into it's path deflecting the musket ball.  
"Thanks!" Kris says to the sword. It's sashes wrapped around his arm.  
"You are welcome." The sword says monotone.  
"Now?" Anna yells from the belly of the ship. She holds onto the ship as she blasts flame out a cannon hole. She is sweating; the exertion of so much thrust is exhausting.  
"Not yet! Keep it up! You're doing great!" Kris yells.  
A grappling hook clinks onto the side of the ship. Minka follows soon after it. She draws her sword and charges Kristoff. Another man climbs up the rope behind her.  
The four men below fire into the cannon windows trying to hit Anna. She cuts her jet stream and ducks. "Ugh!"  
They reload their rifles and Anna fires a gust of fire out a cannon port. The blast misses the men but melts the ice behind one of them. They reload and fire again.  
Sven darts from around the back of the ship and charges the men. He shunts one man aside and he hits the hull of the ship falling into the freezing water. The reindeer rams another soldier and he falls into a man behind him. The two tumble into the hole that Anna created.  
One left. Sven charges him; the man reloads his rifle and aims it right at Sven's head. His finger tenses the trigger.  
A flame blast washes over his feet and he falls through the melted ice. His shot fires. It clips one of Sven's antlers and he yelps. Sven jumps over the hole and turns to see Anna peaking out a cannon port.  
Anna runs to the Port end of the ship and sees the guns are almost lined up with the wall.  
"Kris! Is it ready?" She yells.  
"A little busy!" He responds. He squares off against Minka and the pirate, holding Gigas ahead of him.  
"Kristoff I will require complete cooperation." Gigas tells him.  
"Okay... Whatever you need, buddy!" He says nervously.  
The soldier charges him. Gigas yanks at Kristoff blocking the soldiers thrust. The sword swings back round to block a slash from Minka. The sword releases one of it's sashes from Kris' arm and wraps it around his right leg.  
"Cooperate!" The sword demands.  
"I'm trying!" Kris yells at it. His leg rises at the pulling of the sword and it stomps down on the soldier's foot.  
"Yaaaaagghhh!" He screams.  
Seeing an opening Kris punches the soldier in the mouth. He barrels back and falls over board.  
"That is satisfactory."  
Gigas tugs at Kris pulling him out the way of a downward slice from Minka.  
The two fence viciously and Kris nervously spectates.  
"Kristoff! Are we lined up yet!" Anna yells below the deck.  
He looks over to the ice wall. The ship is lined up perfectly.  
"Yes! Yes! Anna Now! Fire!"  
Anna lights the first fifteen wicks.  
Minka breaks off the duel and runs for the wheel at the back of the ship.  
Anna lights the next fifteen. Minka dives onto the wheel. The ship banks suddenly as the first salvo fires. Twelve of the cannonballs bury themselves harmlessly into an undamaged section Of the wall. Three strike their target and the wall hangs in there by a thread. The second salvo fires and fourteen cannonballs sail over the wall. One plants itself in the shattered wall. It crumbles down, the blockade is visible behind it.  
"Damn!" Minka yells. She runs for the edge of the ship.  
Gigas pulls back Kris' arm and hurls himself in her path. He strikes behind her head catching her jade green scarf. Minka loses her scarf, jumps overboard and runs back towards the palace.  
Anna climbs to the top deck.  
"You're welcome you know!" She says sarcastically.  
"Oh honey you have no idea!" He grab her and squeezes her.

Karthus and Elsa duel with their created weapons. Elsa's rage fueling her and Karthus' skill protecting him. She lunges and he blocks.  
He toys with her in her lack of experience. He waits for her to lunge, kicks her sword and she spins round facing her back to him. He releases one of his swords and blasts more ice into her heart from behind.  
"Gaahhh!"  
She screams as her crystal weapons dissipate. Karthus scoops her up in an ice claw and pushes her back to the palace walls. He takes a deep breathe and grins.  
His armor begins to repair itself, Only to be taken off his feet by A huge fire blast from Arthur.  
Karthus turned to face him and landed on his feet. He was smiling at the way Arthur's control was faltering a little.  
"Brother dear, come out and play! You win and I tell you what I did to your precious queen… COME AND FIGHT ME!"  
Arthur burns with rage once more. He keeps up a relentless salvo against his Brother.  
"What did you do to her!" He demands.  
Karthus creates sudden blasts of ice to counter the salvo of fire but he cannot slow Arthur down.  
Arthur tackles his brother into the ice and punches him in the face holding him down by the neck.  
"Tell me!" He punches again; his eyes burn in blood red fire and his teeth are gritted like a beast.  
"Stop! Stop!" Karthus waves his hands. "I'll tell you!"  
Arthur holds his fist back his beast-like expression stays.  
"I froze her heart. Well. It's in the process of freezing. She may only have minutes before her heart freezes completely!" He grins.  
He watches Arthur struggle to keep his emotions in check and thinks, "Oh brother! You should not have come here….. She will be the death of you. You should have left….. You have made it far too easy for me!"  
"Minutes! ... How do I save her!" He demands. The flames on his arms turn blood red.  
Karthus felt his heart race, his game was not over and he needed to keep Arthur going for just a little while longer.  
"Wait. Wait! I'll tell you how brother... But first were going to play one last game!" Karthus creates the ice dagger he practiced and he drives it upward into Arthur's ribs.  
Arthur gasps as the dagger pierces his lung.  
Karthus breaks the blade of the dagger off inside Arthur's chest. The break is perfect. Exactly as planned.  
The pain blots out everything else. Arthur's flames begin to die out. It is a second before he remembers to sustain them.  
"Checkmate!"


	30. One Final Game

Karthus pushes Arthur off of himself. He falls onto his back unable to move; stunned by the pain.  
"Are you ready?"  
Karthus grins, restoring his tattered armor to perfection.  
Arthur fights through the pain and his flame flickers. He struggles to his feet. Barely able to keep the flames on his skin alive.  
"One rule today, brother: One lives and one dies. You or her!"  
"You... You're insane..." Arthur can barely breathe.  
"As I said. I've frozen your darling queen's heart. In minutes she will die! Unless..." Karthus laughs a little, "unless you can commit an act of true love! A kiss perhaps."  
"The ... Catch..." Arthur struggles.  
"Well isn't it obvious? I've stabbed you! You probably only have minutes yourself!  
If you sought help you could live. I won't stop you. But should you choose otherwise; That dagger is keeping you alive! It's solid ice; if you try to save her then I'll intervene. Your fire will melt the dagger and you'll die!" Karthus smiles. "One lives and one dies."  
"Well then... What are we waiting for!" Arthur says, the fire on his skin rekindles.  
"Really? What could be so important about her Arthur! She's not the only queen I've killed!"  
"It's not because she's a queen... It's because she's an Angel..." He wrapped flames around himself. "I could survive this. But never live again..."  
"You've got to be kidding me." Karthus interjects.  
"Or... Or I could live... Even if its just for a couple more minutes. Really live. Not just survive... you see... I finally understand, Karthus."  
"Understand what!"  
"What could empower him... To make such a statement."  
"What are you talking about!" Karthus screams, a fear in his voice that Arthur had not heard since they were children.  
Arthur looked at his little brother. His child hood screamed from a part of his heart that he had forgotten. "Dad told you to protect him! To keep him safe no matter what! He made you promise!"  
Arthur pushed the thoughts down along with a lump that was forming in his throat.  
Arthur looked Karthus square in the eyes, a tear slides along the side of his face knowing that he and his brother would never be able to fix what had been broken. He swallowed his sorrow.  
"I'm not afraid to die! Are you!" Arthur stands tall and flames circle his hands and body.  
"You..." Karthus is infuriated. He had not noticed how much Arthur looked like their father until now.  
"I Am not afraid to die, Karthus! Are you!" Arthur choked out the words mirroring their father's last words.  
"Oh Dad, thank you for your sacrifice I'm so sorry that I let you down, that we couldn't stay together that I …. That I wasn't strong enough... Im going to make this right. I'm going to free him. I promise." Arthur's mind races.  
"Shut up! You know nothing about..." Karthus burned in anger.  
His fists balled, trying hard to keep his grief from spilling over. The angry voice in his mind screams, "How dare he! How dare he compare what he is doing to what Dad did!"  
"Now... If you'll excuse me. It's time for me to die." Arthur steps towards Karthus; fire swirling into a storm around him.  
Karthus creates a frigid wind like a razor blade that could cut a man in half.  
Arthur whips up a gust of flame that deflects it.  
The sudden movement pulls at Arthur's wound and he shuts his eyes and grits his teeth trying to contain the pain.  
He pushes the pain out in a tempest of fire aimed at Karthus.  
Karthus throws up a shield and deflects it.  
Angered, the Frozen King cracks the treacherous ice fjord and turns the jagged spikes in on Arthur. They begin flying at him. Closing in on him like a trap.  
So close to death Arthur can hear Elsa's voice.

"What do they mean? The dragons... Lives interlocked but heading down different paths...?" The lines between his heart magic and his body become blurred.  
"Sorry, Karthus."  
A massive vortex of flame erupts from Arthur. It catches the spikes just before they strike him and the burning tornado towers high into the air to meet the clouds. Karthus can barely keep his footing in the wake of the mighty firestorm.

...

"Elsa!" Anna yells to her sister.  
Elsa stirs from shock. She is trapped against the walls of the castle by an ice claw.  
The wind from the massive vortex of flame tosses her hair.  
"Arthur..." There is a horrible pain in her chest. But it doesn't feel like the ice in her heart. It's different.  
Anna arrives at the claw and begins melting it. Anna feels the pain in her chest too.  
"Elsa! Your hair!" She sees the streak of white. Anna catches her sister as she falls from the ice claw.  
"He froze my heart... I need... Arthur..."  
"I'll take you to him!" Anna begins.  
"No! It's too dangerous to fight Karthus with me weighing you down! Take this! Help Arthur!" Elsa hands Anna the Heart Stone.  
"I'll gather my strength and be right behind you!"  
"Okay! I love you!"  
Anna runs towards the firestorm.  
"...I love you too, Anna." Elsa mouths out the words weakly.  
"Oh Mama, Papa! Please forgive me for sending her! Please forgive me for not telling her to run! I promised you that I would look out from afar! Mama! I met the Dragon and I am killing him … Forgive me for not being braver, for not being stronger.." Her mind echoes with the faces of her parents and Arthur. Loved ones she would never see again.  
"No! I cannot go through that again!" Fire pours out the corners of her eyes; Vaporizing the tears.  
Elsa watches her sister run towards the fight, fear clawing her insides. She chokes back tears as she watches Anna's red hair whip around in the wind. She looks so small next to the massive fire tornado.  
"Be safe, Anna!" She yells.  
Anna turns and instead of seeing the woman that Elsa knew she had grown up to be she sees the little girl that she was when they were kids. No fear on her face.  
"Oh Anna … I wish I just let you in... Built that snow man with you! Again and again!"

...

The swirling tempest of fire sucks massive chunks of ice Into itself, destroying them instantly. Lightning kicks off it's edges obliterating the ice where it strikes.  
Karthus freezes his feet to the ground.  
Lightning strikes right beside him as the burning tornado mixes with the frigid snow storm. Chunks of the castle's frozen bastions break off and dissipate instantly in the twister.  
Karthus gathers himself. He reaches deep into his new found power and his armor flows with magical ice energy. He gathers it in his hands and floods the fire tornado with ice power; he slowly begins freezing it as it spins.  
Chunks of the fire tornado freeze and detach from the swirling mass. They fly off of the twister, smashing into the fjord.  
Karthus pushes harder, he screams as he pours all the power he can muster into the firestorm.  
The exertion of energy is extreme. He gasps as something in his heart snaps.  
"Gah!"  
The swirling firestorm eventually slows and freezes still standing tall in the sky. Unable to bear it's own weight, the giant crystal structure plummets.  
Karthus raises a shield for himself as It shatters on the fjord. The castle rocks as the humongous fractal sculpture smashes into solid ice releases clouds of razor sharp ice. The shards of crystal flood the air like smoke.  
The razor ice cloud clears; Arthur stands in the middle of an inferno. His eyes too bright to look at.

"Please eat... Not for your brother. For me..." He remembers the compassion in her eyes. The most beautiful thing.  
The inferno closes in and wraps around his skin; he thinks about Elsa. The crimson flames wrap tightly into patten-like formations over his whole body. He sees her smile and it gives strength to his flames. The sound of her voice in his mind numbs the blinding pain and he gathers his thoughts in the flames on his skin.  
Arthur creates a crimson crystalline armor for himself. The crystal armor curves and sweeps perfectly. Streamlined plates cover him head to toe. The shoulder plates sweep up in a flame pattern. Adorned on Arthur's chest plate is the flower of Arendelle. His heart.  
The dagger wound begins to bleed.

The armored brothers square off against eachother.  
"Fitting." Arthur says.  
"I started it." Karthus grins.  
Karthus gathers his power and fires a blast of ice. Arthur responds with a blast of his own. It tears through Karthus' ice blast and strikes him. It vaporizes one of his shoulder plates burning Karthus' shoulder. He grimaces and the burn freezes over.  
Arthur roars and fire pours off his armor in a tempest. He slings a crimson slash of flame at his brother.  
Karthus throws up a shield and the blade of flame crashes into the shield like a blood red wave. The frozen Shield holds.  
"I guess you truly have chosen to die!" Karthus yells.  
Arthur winds up again. The fire crystallizing as he gathers his pain Into his hand.  
"Without fear! Without doubt!" He yells.  
The focused flame sucks the oxygen out of the air.  
Karthus gasps as the air becomes a vacuum. Arthur screams and releases the blast. It soars at Karthus at blinding speed and forms the shape of a semi-crystal skull. A dragon skull riding a tsunami of fire.  
Karthus braces himself.  
The dragon collides with him in a blinding explosion. His shield shatters and The frozen King sails through the air followed by chunks of his armor. His flight path leading straight into the palace.  
Arthur lifts himself on streams of flame and follows.

"Thank you... For being the first man to talk to me like I'm a girl... Not a queen." He remembers the inklings of a tear in her eye.  
"I will save you Elsa. I will save you. Even if it kills me. I need ….. I need you to know that I love you…. I cannot die before you know that. I owe it to you ….. I want to thank you, my love for giving me a reason worth living for. A reason worth dying for!"  
The two brothers slam into the palace.

...

Minka leads the pirates against a revolt in the castle. The men they had imprisoned were breaking free. Kristoff aids them with the help of the mighty sword, Gigas and soldiers from the blockade.  
"Contain them!" Minka yells!  
The castle rocks as Karthus slams through the walls. He tumbles into the great hall.  
The men stand in awe for a moment when Arthur emerges behind them adorned in angelic red armor engulfed in flame.  
"All of you! Get out of the castle!" He yells and fires pours from his mouth. The men scatter. Minka stands her ground. She tries to slash Arthur but her sword melts on contact with him.  
"Not now!" He blasts her aside. He continues after Karthus.

...

Elsa Regains herself. It feels like the ice in her heart is expanding and every inch is an agony. She pours more fire into her heart and it numbs the pain a little. It doesn't numb the other pain In her chest though. Her eyes light up and small flames flow off of her skin.  
"He's going to kill the man you love! You cannot let that happen! Feel! Feel! Dammit Elsa! Feel!" She yells to herself.  
Flame starts to lick off her shoulders and arms. She launches herself up and into the castle.

Anna follows the two brothers into the castle. She clasps the Heart Stone tightly. She hops through broken wall after broken wall.  
She sees Arthur's glowing aura through the smoke ahead.  
She looks behind her. "Elsa please don't die! I can't do this without you!"

...

Karthus gets up and repairs his armor again. His lip and head are bleeding now.  
Arthur floats into the room suspended on a pillar of fire. He drops suddenly clasping his side. The wound is agony But the fire does not escape his eyes.  
Karthus stood tauntingly and buried the scream in his heart that begged him not to hurt his brother. "It's not his fault Dad died! Please! You need him! He's the only thing you have left!" He stamps out the child's cries.  
"How does it feel, brother? Apart from your wickedly intense aura you actually don't look so good!"  
"I don't have all day!" Arthur spits out blood. He forms a sword and shield from fire and they crystallize.  
"Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks!" Karthus forms his cutlasses.  
Karthus rushes Arthur, who blocks the pirate's first slice with his shield. Arthur dodges the second and lunges with his own blade. Karthus turns sideways and misses the lunge. He strikes Arthur In the face with his elbow.  
"Ugh!" Arthur grunts.  
Karthus tries to follow up the strike with a slice but Arthur blocks it.  
He swings his shield out throwing Karthus' defense open. He slashes the pirate's chest. The slash only damages the ice armor.  
He swings his arm to follow the slash; this time backing it with power.  
A sweep of flame launches off the sword and slices into the walls of the grand hall.  
Karthus dives under it just in time.  
He responds with an upward slash that bounces off of Arthur's crystal chest plate.  
Arthur shunts Karthus off his feet with his shield. As the Frozen King falls Arthur holds his blade high, it flows with Power. He slashes the Crimson sword downward, flame following it's edge.  
Karthus rolls just narrowly missing a sweep of flame that bisects the room. He drops a cutlass and slings a well aimed ice blast that startles Arthur.  
The Pirate jumps to his feet, picking up his other cutlass and charges. Arthur swings horizontally to stop his Brother.  
Karthus ducks under the blade. He spins round and slashes at Arthur's shield, throwing the Dragon's defense open. He steps closer and kicks Arthur in the dagger wound. The pain stuns Arthur.  
He drops his sword and falls to his knees.  
Karthus kicks the shield out of his hand and kicks him in the wound again.  
"Agh!"  
Arthur cannot withstand the pain. He raises his hand and blasts the pirate across the hall.  
Karthus lands on his feet still holding his cutlasses.  
Arthur picks up his weapons and the brothers circle each other. Tears cloud Arthur's vision. He is hunched over trying to nurse his wound.  
"I'd hazard to say dear Elsa only has a little more time brother! So if you're going to kill me. Now would be the time!" Karthus grins.  
Arthur does not respond. His breathing is shallow. The wound is now gushing. Blood is Running down his legs onto the floor.

"I won't just leave you Arthur..." He remembers being unable to fight the love in Elsa's eyes. Her touch was like silk and his whole body was calmed even in the uncomfortable shackles.  
But now his whole body burned with pain. His arms shook and his vision faltered. Arthur was almost out of time.


	31. One Lives, One Dies

Elsa lands atop the wall. She feels the tremors of the Brothers' battle within the castle.  
"I'm coming... Please be okay!" She whispers to herself.  
Her and Arthur had always shared a connection, but since Arthur had given her some of his own heart magic it had intensified with each passing second. But now it felt like it was flickering. Dying.  
She assumed it was the ice in her heart. She hoped it was. She plunges into one of the holes In the castle walls. She stumbles right into Kristoff.  
"The queen!" Gigas responds to her.  
"Elsa!" Kristoff is startled by her.  
"Your dress!" He Is startled by the dark black and bright fiery red dress.  
"Your hair!" He approaches her noticing several white streaks.  
He knew all too well what those streaks meant.  
"It's fine! We have to help Arthur and Anna!" She says adamantly.  
"But Elsa... You have ice in yo-"  
"I know! But they need our help! That will work itself out!" The two rush toward the source of the tremors.  
The bond continues to recede. "Please... Please... Just let him be okay..." Elsa prays.

...

Anna enters the grand hall. Karthus and Arthur are locked in a vicious duel. She fires a gust of flame at Karthus' back knocking him off his feet.  
She runs over to Arthur who is pale white. He is standing in a pool of blood barely able to hold his weapons.  
"Arthur! You're hurt!" She supports him a little as he loses balance.  
His crimson armor is hot to the touch.  
"Elsa..." He says shallow, dropping his weapons. The crystal sword and shield smash on the floor and dissipate.  
"She needs you!"

"You've never felt anything but pain... Arthur..." He remembers the kiss. The magic. The memories. The way her lips felt.

"She's coming! She told me to bring this!" Anna reveals the Heart Stone.  
"Good... Let's End this."  
They turn to Karthus who is back on his feet.  
"I... I don't know if I can..."  
Anna begins to shake; the memory of Karthus almost slitting her throat haunts her.  
"You can!" Arthur grabs her arm and she looks at him. He is hurt but his expression is reassuring.  
"I'll help you!" He smiles a little and she nods to him.  
They square off against Karthus.  
"More toys to play with!" Karthus charges straight for Anna.  
Anna tries to control her body's tremors, the fear in her eyes causes Karthus to smile and hasten his pace towards her.  
"No! Stay away!" She flinches and instinctively blasts fire at him but he dodges the blasts.  
Arthur intervenes and stops him with a rocket-propelled tackle. He grapples Karthus and holds him from behind.  
"Anna! Now!" Arthur yells to her. Anna approaches Karthus with the Heart Stone hesitantly. She forces herself closer. This madness has to end.  
"Noo!" Karthus struggles to break free. Razor sharp ice winds circle the brothers.  
The winds tear at Anna's skin. She flinches and groans as the slashing winds toss her hair and dress, leaving cuts on her skin.  
Anna presses the Heart stone into Karthus' chest and magic begins to pass from him into her.  
"I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Karthus screams and he bites Anna's hand.  
"Ugh!" She screams and stumbles back.  
The transfer of magic stops and Karthus elbows the delirious Arthur in the head.  
He collapses. Holding his flame has become almost impossible. He has to hold it. If it dies now. It dies forever.

"That is the name at the base of your soul... Karthus. You regret the fire in his heart. You feel responsible for what he is... Arthur, you can't live like this..." Her voice like silk in his mind.

Karthus attacks Anna. She tries to defend herself. She throws flame and ice at him.  
He shields his eyes. He closes in on her, side-stepping the blasts.  
"No! Please! Get away from me!" She yells.  
He grabs her throat and lifts her off her feet. He creates a cutlass from ice in his free hand.  
Anna's eyes widen as she struggles.  
"What a terrible waste of such a strong girl!" Karthus smiles wickedly.  
"I'm going to enjoy this!"  
"... No..." Arthur mutters through the blood in his mouth.  
Arthur climbs out of his blood pool and blasts the cutlass from Karthus' hand with a desperate blast of flame.  
Karthus slams Anna to the ground and rips the Heart Stone from her hand.  
"That will be enough out of you!"  
Arthur cannot see straight; he clutches his bleeding side. He stumbles as his brother approaches, seeing duplicates of him.  
Arthur lights up with desperate fire. He throws a blast at Karthus who deflects it with a hastily made shield.

"I... I.. I cannot leave you!" He remembers Elsa's gentle hands trying to pry him out of the shackle.

Karthus grabs Arthur's throat. His ice power disintegrates Arthur's armor.  
Flakes of crimson crystal float off of Arthur's skin and dissipate into nothing.  
Karthus prepares to drive the Heart Stone into his chest.  
"No!"  
Anna intervenes and dives onto Karthus causing him to stumble and drop the Heart stone.  
Karthus spins and punches Anna. "Ugh!" She falls to the ground.  
Arthur tackles his brother. The two fall and struggle on the ground.  
Karthus attempts to reach the Heart Stone.  
Arthur's blood spreads across the floor. Amidst the desperate struggle He loses focus on his magic and His flame dies out. He let's out a deep sigh, gargled with blood as his magic slips from him. He cannot stop yet. He desperately punches Karthus but his strength is faltering.

"Stop! I will bargain for his life..." He remembers her face when she lost all hope. When she was convinced he didn't love her.  
He hopes this makes up for it. He hopes this proves it.

Arthur's strength fails and Karthus breaks his grip.  
He grabs the Heart Stone. He pins Arthur with his knees and plants the Heart Stone on his brother's chest. They both gasp out of breath; Arthur's breathing is shallow and gargled with blood.  
Nothing.  
The Heart Stone is dormant.  
"Why! Why does it never work on you!" Karthus yells angrily.  
"There is nothing to take..." Arthur says. His breathe almost non-existent.  
"What the hell did you do!" Karthus presses the relic harder into Arthur's chest.  
"We are burnt out, Brother."  
"We..." Karthus hadn't realized it but his ice armor had begun to chip and he couldn't repair it.  
"What did you do!" He stands up and tries to make ice but cannot.  
"Checkmate." Arthur says smiling slowly climbing to his feet.  
"I forced you harder than you could go. Your conduit snapped and Elsa's power is now out of your reach!"  
"But so is yours!" Karthus says fuming.  
"A small price to pay." Arthur can barely stand but he wipes the blood from his mouth and raises his fists, blood dripping off of them.  
"What now! I get to kill you with my bare hands!" Karthus yells clenching his fists. "That's much more intimate, Brother."  
"Yes... But now you're no match for her. And she's coming... And she's going to burn you to a crisp!"  
Infuriated, Karthus swings at Arthur.  
Arthur blocks.  
Karthus punches him in the stomach and he coughs up blood.  
Arthur elbows Karthus in the face and the two stumble apart.

"I will bargain for his life... I will come with you... I will do whatever you ask of me. I'll teach you how to use my powers. Just please... Don't hurt him anymore..." Her eyes were hollow. But there was love inside her.  
The same love that fueled him now when he had nothing left.  
True love.

Karthus punches him and he barrels over barely able to stand his ground.  
Anna recovers slowly her head swimming.  
Arthur kicks at his brother's legs and follows it with a flailing punch.  
Infuriated Karthus grabs at Arthur's throat and punches Him in the face. He follows it with another and another. He strikes Arthur repeatedly until he collapses.  
The ice blade in his chest was all but gone. The fatal wound pours blood.

"ARTHUR!" Elsa runs into the Grand hall and sees her beloved lying in a pool of his own blood.  
"NOOOOO!"  
She blasts Karthus with furious fire.  
He flies across the hall and slams against a wall.  
Karthus reals on the ground clutching his ribs, winded.  
Kristoff runs in behind Elsa, Gigas in hand.  
"Oh God..." He covers his mouth.  
Elsa dives down to Arthur; her knees rest in his blood. She touches the wound on his side and he grimaces.  
"No! The dagger! Arthur! Speak to me! Arthur!" She begins to cry.  
"I did it... He's powerless..."  
He can barely speak.  
"A... Arendelle... Is almost safe... I did it.. I finished his game..."  
"Stay with me! Arthur! Please don't hurt me like this! I'm sorry but I need you to stay with me!"  
Elsa yells at him holding his head against her chest rocking back and forth. Her hands are soaked in his blood.  
The ice in her heart is spreading faster than ever now.  
Kris scoops up Anna. He looks at her, Anna's eyes are on her sister begging and pleading for Elsa to stay alive, Elsa's hair is getting whiter by the second. She doesn't seem to notice though, her gaze fixed on Arthur.  
Anna worries about her but embraces Kris. Her lip is bleeding from Karthus' abuse.  
"Elsa... I... Love you.." Arthur says barely audibly, blood and water pours from his side. "I... Love..."  
"No! Arthur! Stay with me..." She clenches him tight trying to keep his eyes on her.  
She has forgotten the pain of heartbreak. He has proved his love.  
Erratic and chaotic fire dances off Elsa's skin. Blood red and flickering in tune with her gasping breath.  
Anna tears up and she cannot take her eyes off the two.  
"Kristoff!" Gigas warns him.  
Karthus charges the two.  
Gigas spins Kris around but Karthus dodges the blade.  
He clutches the sword's sash and twists Kristoff's wrist until it snaps. "AAAAGGGHHH!" He yells and the sword relinquishes it's grip.  
Karthus punches Kris and he drops to the ground.  
Anna's heart sinks as she feels Karthus grab her.  
He jabs the Heart stone into her back.  
"Maybe I just need a fresh source!"  
Magic transfers from her to him and his powers reawaken. Flame and ice bellow off his skin.  
He tosses Anna aside. He strides towards Elsa and Arthur.  
"It's over now!" Karthus swirls power around himself. "I'm going to crack this pitiful kingdom in half!"

The soldiers of Arendelle on the walls restore peace.  
A young man named Jack, a surviving member of Lief's royal guard leads them.  
"For Queen Elsa! And for Arendelle!" He yells as he leads the men against the fleeing pirates.  
They capture or chase away Karthus' men.  
As their enemies flee they begin to feel the fatigue they had valiantly ignored until now.  
Their quick breather after battle is interrupted when the sky overhead swirls into a vicious thunderstorm.  
The clouds overheard ominously morph into a vortex and the thunder intensifies.  
Lightning strikes the palace, blowing off chunks of carved stone.  
"To shelter!" Jack yells to his fellow soldiers.  
The men run for cover in fear.  
The storm continues to grow in strength. The lightning becoming more red and fiery with each passing second.

Karthus raises Gigas at the queen and prepares to swing. Anna and Kris crawl to eachother.  
Elsa doesn't even look at him. She stares into Arthur's eyes. The fire is gone and now his life seems distant beyond them.  
Her hands and dress are soaked in his blood.  
She cries. "Arthur... Please... Don't leave me.. Say something..."  
He stares back as his eyes darken. She slumps over. The fire in her eyes is gone.  
Karthus swings the magical sword at her.  
"Elsa!" Anna screams.  
The blade slashes through the air.  
Elsa shuts her eyes tight.  
"I cannot allow you to harm her." Gigas stops midair.  
"What!" Karthus is shocked. "He changed your oath! He truly gave up everything for you..."  
The air in the room suddenly turns hot with rage.  
Elsa looks up at Karthus. Her eyes whited out with energy.  
"Get. Back." Fire begins to pour from her skin and mouth as she orders him.  
A fire blast knocks down Karthus. He partly absorbs the fire blast but the thrust throws him down.  
Elsa looks at Arthur. He has a hand pointed at Karthus; fire fading from it. He is using her conduit.  
She kisses Arthur and lays him down gently. She gets to her feet and the intensity of the flames on her body increases.  
Karthus regains balance. He throws an ice blast at her but Gigas yanks his arm and throws off his aim.  
She blasts him in the face. He stumbles back flame Rolling off his head. He is mad.  
He tosses the magic blade aside. "Useless! I'm going to end this myself!"  
He creates a flurry of ice blades and slings them at Elsa. She swats them from the sky with fire and follows it with another gust of flame immediately. The blast strikes Karthus' shoulder blowing off a chunk of his armor.  
He raises his left arm and blasts fire straight at Elsa.  
The flamethrower hits her and she stands her ground. The pain builds as heat washes over her. Burning some of the blood off of her skin.  
"Enough!" She whips her arms out and the flame blows off of her body now under her control. She sends the flames off in a barrage of attacks that curl around Karthus in several directions.  
They strike him simultaneously. His ice armor vaporizes but he remains unscathed beneath it.  
Elsa forms a fireball between her hands. She gathers the pain of seeing Arthur's blood staining her hands into her blood-red fire and releases it on Karthus. The light is blinding.  
The room goes silent for a second as the immense flame blast eats up all the air in the room.  
He disappears in the burst of flame. And his groans can be heard amidst it as air rushes in from outside. She holds the flame blast. Screaming as she exerts the heat; tears flood her eyes.  
"You took him away! You took him from me!" Her voice almost screeching.  
A hand grabs at hers from within the flame interrupting it. Karthus. He is in pain but unscathed. He freezes her wrist with ice.  
"Ugh!" She cringes. The flames circling her don't affect him.  
She groans. He places the Heart Stone against her and the fire energy is sapped from her.  
"No! Please! It's all I have left!"  
With each passing second Arthur's warmth leaves her.  
She feels the last heat of Arthur's life leaving her heart with the magical flame and it's more painful than losing her own power was. It's feels like an icy claw tearing him out of her heart; out of her memories. The transfer ends and Elsa loses Arthur.  
Karthus tosses her to the ground and she crawls to Arthur's lifeless frame. She lays her head on his chest. "Just finish it."  
"Just like that? Its over?"  
Karthus looks down at his hands. Epic power flows between his fingertips.  
"I guess ... I've won then..." Karthus says partly confused. "Arthur..."  
"NOOOOOOO!"The boy in his heart cries! "You killed him! You! He's dead because of you!"  
A tear forms in his eye and a glint of green is seen through the hellish flames as they flicker and die. The flame that drove him all these years fades into nothing.  
The crippling realization slams into Karthus. This was never what he wanted. This was what the flame wanted. Arthur hated himself in the moment that he planted the fire in Karthus' heart and that self-destructive hate flooded Karthus' mind and soul. Now that it had been realized. Now that Arthur was destroyed there was nothing to keep that hellish flame alive.  
Arthur had freed him.  
Tears and grief wash over the deep lines of his face.  
"Dead?" he whispers. "But … we ….. it was just a game" his voice so small that Anna sees some of a little boy that had not been seen for years. He reaches out a hand to his fallen brother.  
"Arthu-" He suddenly groans and a magical transfer begins.  
"Aaaaaaaggghhh!" The amount of magic being transferred causes him unbearable pain.

The storm over Arendelle subsides.  
Jack shields some servants with his body from the storm.  
"It's dying!" He laughs a little and hugs the servants.  
"We are saved!" Another guard yells.  
The lightning stops and the people of Arendelle nervously venture outside.

The transfer completes and Karthus collapses. As he passes out Elsa sees the fire in his eyes gone forever and for the first time in eight years his eyes are emerald green.  
Minka stands behind him. She holds the Heart Stone which is now brimming with energy. She throws it to Elsa and it lands in Arthur's blood.  
"You have the chance to be happy... Please don't let it slip..." Minka says hanging her head. She drags Karthus out of the room.  
"Minka wait!" Elsa calls out to her. "Stay here with us! You can start a new life!"  
"I'm sorry... But just as you must tend to your true love. I must tend to mine."  
They exit.

Elsa grabs the Heart Stone and the power flows into her. She clutches Arthur tightly and kisses him. She kisses him for a long time; Sobbing and gasping as magic dances around them in a glorious display.  
She whispers to him about the future. What could have been. Facing life together. Growing old and happy. She pleads to his silent face to come back. She has fallen so deep into grief that she cannot hear her own voice.  
Her hair is now totally white and despite the flames on her skin she can feel the cold taking the last few inches of her heart; She has seconds left.  
Arthur's face rests in a gentle smile and his eyes are shut. He is at peace. He isn't breathing.  
Flame and ice circles them. It permeates out of the castle, blowing away the ice and extinguishing the flames of the battle.  
"I... Love you too, Arthur..." She whispers to him. "I'm sorry that I waited until it was too late to say it..." She admits it to herself.  
She abandons her fears and let's herself love.  
The streaks of white in her hair dissipate and her hair returns to a red-streaked blonde. Love like fire floods in and the ice in her heart melts.  
She places a hand on Arthur's wound and freezes it. Stopping the blood flow.  
"Stay with me." she begs "Please stay with me!"  
Anna approaches behind her braving the magical storm.  
"Els-"  
"No! Get back! Get away from us! It's not safe!" She screeches at her sister, not out of anger but in brokenness. Her voice is desperate and shallow and she holds out a bloodied hand telling her sister to stay back.  
Anna bites her lip holding back the sob as she watches her sister mourn over Arthur's body, kneeling in blood.  
"Kris…" she holds onto him for support.  
The battle was supposed to kill them, Anna clings to her love as she feels him shake with silent tears.  
"Into the sunset..." Kris whispers barely audibly as he nurses his broken wrist.  
Magic swirls around the room as Elsa mourns. In a moment she comes to grips with the situation and the storm dies in an instant. The erratic air suddenly becomes motionless and silent.  
Her powers can no longer match what she feels. It is beyond her understanding.  
Not a sound can be heard save for Elsa's sobbing.

Gigas sits planted in a wall nearby them. His silver form untouched by the battle that had left so many broken and destroyed.  
He let's out a resonance like a sigh as he feels the connection he shares with Arthur, A life-long connection fade into nothing.  
"I pray you will at last find peace, Arthur, my friend." Gigas says.  
A mournful hum resonates through the air. It rises and falls as soldiers rush in to secure the hall.  
Jack leads them as they arrive; They tend to the royals, who take little notice of them.  
Anna and Kris stand behind Elsa and her fallen knight on the floor holding each other as they hear Elsa's sobs and pleas. His blood forms a wide pool around them.

"I love you, Arthur... I love you..."


	32. Peace

Karthus stirs from unconsciousness. The sound of rushing wind startles him. He is on Jolly Roger's back with Minka.

"What happened..." He asks confused.  
"We lost." She responds.  
"How!" His green eyes are confused and angry. "I was all powerful."  
"The younger sister, Anna. Snuck up behind you. Used the Heart Stone."  
"But... I would have heard her..."  
"Well you didn't... And now it's in the past." She turns to him.  
She stares into his eyes never having seen them green before.  
"What of Arthur..." He leans into her back and rests.  
"He finished your game Karthus, your brother is dead." Minka turns her head forward.  
"He knew my play... That that battle was meant to destroy all of us..."  
"So he played you. He made sure it only destroyed him." She said steering the dragon.  
"He... He saved me..." Karthus fought back the urge to cry.  
"He spared you." Minka wiped a tear off her cheek.  
"Thank you..."  
"For..." She is confused.  
"Your loyalty..." He rests, wrapping his arms around her. "Beloved."  
He was a fool to try and convince himself that he did not love her, to convince everyone that he was only using her.  
He was powerful and brilliant. He inspired fear in everyone he met. Everyone but Minka. She was immune to him and he couldn't resist it.  
She knew; Minka knew and that is why she stayed with him.

...

Arthur awakens. He is laying on his back staring up at a beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy pure white clouds. Sunlight warms him but he cannot see the sun. He feels no pain; Just a cool breeze running over his skin and soft grass beneath him. He has never felt grass against his skin. It was one of the more fragile things in life. He loves it. He closes his eyes again and rests in the serenity of the moment.  
"You deserve peace, Arthur..." Elsa says to him.  
He opens his eyes and sits up.  
"Elsa..." She is wearing a white dress, her hair blows gently in the wind. She is a picture of beauty. Her ice blue eyes rest on him. He reaches for her and her hand passes through his.  
"You deserve peace... After everything you've been through... After everything you've done for Arendelle... For me..."  
"Elsa... What's going on?"  
"But I cannot help but wish you'd stay with me..."  
"Elsa... What do you mean? What is this place?" He stares at himself. His scars are gone. His tattoos are gone. "Is this heaven?"  
She doesn't respond. Arthur looks ahead of them. There is a tree covered in white blossoms. Under the tree stands a man wearing silver armor and red robes. He smiles gently and his brown eyes are full of peace.  
"D... Dad..." Arthur cannot believe it.

...

Elsa lays on a couch in her room. It's the middle of the night. She's wrapped in Arthur's coat and a blanket. She can't sleep. She hasn't been able to. Not while he's like this. The uncertainty is killing her.  
On her bed lies Arthur. Motionless. Almost lifeless. His body is covered in scars and bandages. He has been this way for two days.  
After she regained her powers she froze the fatal wound and they took him to Bulda and the best doctors in Arendelle. His survival was a miracle, though he had not stirred.  
The doctors' and trolls' methods were different but they could at least all agree on one thing. Arthur may have survived physically, But his spirit may have already passed on.  
Elsa couldn't let him go. She could feel life inside him. For a moment The Heart Stone had spread the power between them evenly. Half of his, half of hers. Hot and cold together. Fire and Ice together. After time their respective powers balanced and returned. When he had first given her some of his Heart Magic their bond became strong. But to have shared heart magic so perfectly meant she could feel his every breathe and heartbeat. No matter how faint. She could feel life inside him. She knew it. She needed it.  
She brings the collar of his coat up to her nose and breathes it in. The smell of firewood had almost faded. She had barely taken off the coat in the past two days.  
She got up and walked over to him.  
Gigas sits by the door. He hasn't spoken to anyone other than a few simple responses. She feels as though he is doing what she is, Monitoring Arthur. Feeling the ebb and flow of his life. She knelt down by Arthur's side resting her head on his chest. Feeling his faint heartbeat with her senses.  
"You deserve peace, Arthur..." She ran her fingers through his hair. She kisses his cheek. She then rests her head on his chest again. Running her fingers along all of his new scars. "You deserve peace... After everything you've been through... After Everything you've done for Arendelle... For me... But I cannot help but wish you'd stay with me..." She sheds a tear and kisses him again then heads back to the couch.

...

Arthur stares at his father. He is speechless. It is a long time before he looks beyond the tree. Behind the tree a city can be seen.  
Distant but gorgeous. The city is wrapped in light. The green pastures and blue sky continue for miles until they reach glorious white mountains.  
"This is heaven..." He utters.  
"Remarkable. Isn't it." A female voice says.  
He turns his head to see Idun, the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa's mother, walking towards him and Elsa.  
"You..." Arthur recognizes the queen.  
"Me!" She laughs just like Elsa.  
"Queen Idun! What is this place?" He asks looking back at his father.  
"The end. And the beginning." She says gently.  
"I'm dead..." Arthur mutters.  
"You could be... If you want!" She answers him laughing a little bit.  
"What?"  
"You've been afforded a rare opportunity. You can stay here In peace and happiness."  
"Or...?" He asks.  
"Or you can go back. And suffer some more. There's still plenty of good you can do for the world, Arthur Northolm."  
"Elsa..." He begins to ask as he looked at the ghostly image of her.  
"Will be hurt... More than ever... But she will recover. She will grow stronger... Or.."  
"I can be there to hold her through it.." He stares over at his father.  
"He is proud of you, Arthur... We all are."  
"I don't deserve it.." He looks away.  
"You've earned it. You've always given more than you could spare. You've always stayed true to your heart. Even when it made no sense to do so. That is who you are." She smiles. "A pure flame."  
"I..."  
"That is why you were given the power. Because despite it's awesome potential for destruction you negated it with an unstoppable desire to protect. And guide. And heal... Despite how effortless it would be to abuse you chose to control. That is why I knew she would love you. Because you can overcome."  
Arthur smiles and begins to cry.  
"Arthur... You don't have to return. Elsa will mourn you and praise you. She will tell her children about you and generations will marvel at your heroism." Queen Idun says to him looking at Elsa.  
"Children..." He mutters.  
"Yes... Someone will come and he will love her." The queen's eyes filled with tears, something that Arthur cannot see flashes before her eyes.  
Elsa and her husband and children. She smiles gently, happy.  
"Is he better for her than me? Does he make her happy?" Arthur asks.  
"I cannot tell you that, Arthur." The queen shakes her head.  
Something else flashes over her eyes and it takes Idun's breath away. A tear rolls down her cheek.  
Arthur's heart sinks with the gravity of the choice that is laid before him.  
"If I stay..."  
"You will dwell in the presence of Peace forever. With your father. Whole again."  
"And if I go..." He stares at his father's loving smile.  
"If you go... Well. The pain you've already felt is only the beginning. Darkness you cannot imagine brews on the earth... And it will cut you deeper than you have ever experienced."  
Arthur hears the sound of children playing in the distant city. The sound of life and happiness. Unbridled by worry or doubt. Peace. The most beautiful sound he has ever heard.  
"I've made my choice."  
"We know you have." The queen kneels down and kisses his forehead. "Find peace, Dear Arthur. And thank you... For Everything."

Elsa gets ready to address her people. She changes in her bathroom. She once again stares at herself in the mirror.  
She has a myriad of new scars. But one unique scar holds her attention. Above her heart is a scar in the distinct shape of a snowflake. The entry wound from when Karthus froze her heart. It is tender to the touch and it pains her whenever she thinks about Karthus. She peeks out the doorway and sees Arthur still motionless.  
She has made many addresses over the past couple days. The people need their queen.  
The rebuilding of Arendelle has begun and Elsa has used ice where needed just until the palace can be properly repaired. Most of the residential wing of the palace was unscathed by the battle, but a lot of the front halls, upper walls and the ball room were damaged. The gates are open and the people have gathered to hear what the queen has to say.  
Elsa has kept up her duties but the majority of her leftover time has been spent at Arthur's side. She half runs back after each address. Hoping to return to him awoken and waiting for her.  
She stares at herself in the mirror. She has quite a few scars now. They remind her of Arthur. She completes her outfit and make up and walks over to kiss him one more time before she leaves.  
A knock is heard at the door. A friendly, childish knock.  
For a moment the room transforms, she transforms and she is met with a sight from her childhood so far away but so vibrant that she loses herself for a moment.  
She has been taken back to when she couldn't answer the little knock. Her parents gave her reasons why, but none so strong as the reasons she gave herself.  
"Oh Anna how our lives have changed."  
She opens the door returning to the present shutting out the pain, and welcomes her guest in the door. She has the power to open it now.  
"Morning Elsa! You look beautiful today!" Says the friendly little voice as he trudges snow through her room.  
"Morning, Olaf!" She brightens up a little.  
"Hello, Olaf." Gigas spoke to Elsa and Olaf but rarely anyone else.  
"Morning, Gigas! You look shiny today!"  
When her powers returned, Elsa felt the little warmth reawaken in her. Olaf was back in her heart but she couldn't think about that right then. Arthur was dying. Elsa, Anna and Kris could only think about Arthur. They took him to the trolls. They took him to doctors.  
Eventually they brought him back here when he was stable and they just waited. Waited for Arthur to do something. To live again. Or to die. The warmth in her heart kept Elsa going. It was Olaf. She remade him exactly as he was. Kris had even kept his carrot. There was a tearful reunion and they told Olaf all that had happened.  
Olaf walked over to Arthur and sat by his side.  
"Hi Arthur. How are you!" Olaf looked at him. Expecting a response. "That's nice!"  
Elsa smiled. "I'll be back soon Olaf. I have to address the people. Tell the guards if anything happens. Come get me if something bad happens.. Okay?"  
He nods and smiles. She starts putting on some earrings. She hugs Olaf.  
"Arthur... I know you're in there. It's me! Olaf! You remember me! I want to thank you for saving my family."  
Elsa stops halfway out the door.  
"You saved Elsa and Anna and Kristoff. Now Arthur. I realize this is sudden but I am aware you are currently without a family.. Your parents are.. Yeah and your brother is a murderous psychopath who tried to kill everyone! Anyways. I just wanted to say. I know you're busy and important but everyone needs a family. And I think you and Gigas should be part of our family."  
Elsa began to tear up.  
"Also" he leaned in and covered his mouth with his hand. "I think Elsa likes you... So... she's single. And not getting any younger so if you asked Elsa to marry you she would totally say yes... Trust me... I got you."  
She laughs a bit resting her face in her hand. "Olaf..."  
"Arthur, you're not perfect. But no one in this family is. And that's what makes us family.  
We all bring a little and when we come together we find out we have a lot.  
We owe you for what you did. You're the warmest person I've ever met. And I hope there are snowmen where you are. But if there aren't. There's at least one over here."

Elsa left the room.  
Gigas grasps onto her hip and wraps his sashes around her. Silently watching over her. Arthur's last request of the sword.  
Kris and Anna were waiting for her. The royal guard acknowledged the queen.  
She stepped out amongst the people.  
The people bow and talk amongst themselves, most regarding the scars on her face.  
"People of Arendelle. You are free to come to the palace with your needs. Please report any unlawful activity and sightings of men associated with the pirate Karthus. Arendelle is struck down but still strong and we will not lose our strength in this dark hour. The dark of night is behind us and dawn has come. We will rebuild."  
Anna approaches Elsa.  
"Elsa... It's okay... You don't have to pretend they don't care. They want to know how he is too..."  
"The Dragon of the North.. Arthur Northolm remains In a coma. We are unsure if he will recover as of yet. But.."  
The faces amongst the crowd are concerned and she feels a moment of kindred with them.  
"Please. Keep him in your prayers. It would be a terrible shame for Arendelle to lose it's hero before we have the chance to thank him."  
"Three cheers for the Dragon!" A man yells out.  
"Hey!" The people cheer. Kris joins in.

"Arthur, you're in there right! I can feel your life. I used to just be part of Elsa. But now you and Elsa are one and the same. Your hearts intertwined."  
"Three cheers for the Dragon!" Is heard outside.  
"She has fire in her now. And you have ice in you."  
"Hey!" The crowd yells  
"So I know you'll pull through this! You just gotta find that one thing worth living for!" Olaf talks to the motionless Arthur.  
"Hey!" They cheer again.  
"Come on! I know you can do it! Reach down! Deep down! You've gotta fight! Just a little more!"  
"Hey!" The last cheer lingers in the air.  
Color washes over Arthur's face.  
Arthur inhales and his skin grows hot. He exhales and fire pours out his nose and mouth.  
"Elsa."  
The word flows Out of his lips in an orange flame and arcs beautifully in the air. The room falls silent again  
"I knew it!" Olaf smiles.


	33. Epilogue

The sun shines down on Arendelle. Rolling hills of green grass and flowers bask in the sunshine.

Summer has returned and Arendelle is on it's way to recovery.  
The kingdom has many scars now. Scars that will take time to heal, but Arendelle is ready to face the coming dawn. Stronger than ever.

Queen Elsa sits in the Palace Garden writing in a decorated blue and red manuscript. Between writing and sketching she watches Olaf and Sven sit in the sun.  
Olaf points out every bird that flies by and identifies the shape of every cloud whilst Sven sits happily basking in the warmth.  
Elsa looks over to a flower-filled meadow where Anna and Kristoff are playing in the flowers with the newest addition to the royal family.  
A messy mop of blonde hair pokes out of a blanket, Staring through big blue eyes at his mama and papa. He squeaks and laughs excitedly. His tiny little arms reaching for his papa's hair.  
Elsa smiles; She closes her eyes and takes in the warm sunshine.  
She reopens her eyes and looks back down to the manuscript.  
"The Adventures of the Dragon of the North. - The End of the Dragon."  
To the side of the title was a sketch of Arthur. She had worked Very hard on it. She smiled as she looked it over.  
Elsa even had the nose right. He stood straight in an imposing but heroic uniform. She could see the deep reds and blues through the pencil lines in her mind. His chest was out and his arms curled into fists on either side. Flame rolled up his left arm. His hair just like the day they met.  
Elsa's eyes naturally fell onto his. His eyes were gentle and his lips curled up into an arrogant smirk. She loved that face. Half the time she just wanted to punch him when he smirked like that. The other half she wanted to grab him and kiss him until he couldn't form sentences.  
Her smile slowly dropped though and she ran her fingers over the drawing.  
She yearned to see him again. Even for just a moment. Just feel the warmth of his touch again; feel the reassurance of his strength. It felt like an eternity since she had felt his touch. She lifted the collar of Arthur's coat up to her nose and breathed it in. The smell of Firewood had completely faded. She frowned deeply.  
Olaf turned to look at Elsa as she frowned feeling the rush of sadness. He thought it best to leave her be in this time. Not sure how to help.  
"I miss you, Arthur..."  
Elsa said it allowed and her voice almost choked.  
The pain of that day was still fresh.  
She looked back up at Anna, Kristoff and their son, Kol.  
It warmed her heart to see them so happy. In the same way it also made her a little more lonely.  
"Elsa."  
"Yes, Gigas?" Elsa wiped away a tear.  
The beautiful silver sword rested against the table, gleaming in the sunlight. His blade shone brightly but seemed to be completely smooth and non-aggressive.  
"You seem... Disturbed." His metallic voice resonated through the air. "Is something amiss?"  
"It's nothing, Gigas... Just a little lonely... I miss him."  
"I am simply keeping watch over you my lady."  
"Thank you." Elsa smiled at the sword.  
She was beginning to love Gigas. His voice was metallic and monotone but in every word she felt a deep desire to protect. He cared for her. For Anna, for Kristoff, for Kol, for Everyone.  
She turned back to the family. They were looking at her now. Anna waved and smiled wide.  
Elsa laughed a little and waved back.  
The sunlight warmed the moment and she shut her eyes and basked in it. She removed Arthur's coat. It was simply too warm to wear it now.

"The End of the Dragon?" A voice behind her said. "Don't you think that's a little dramatic?"  
The voice warmed her down to her bones.  
"You're back!" Elsa spun around and almost dropped her manuscript.  
There he was. Smiling, staring at her.  
She jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Arthur's neck; Kissing his head profusely.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her and spun her around.  
Gigas released a rhythmic beat, almost like a laugh.  
"Careful!" She laughed with him as they spun. "Arthur!"  
Olaf and Sven got up and started to run towards the duo. Olaf smiled wide and proclaimed happily, "Arthur's back!"  
Elsa and Arthur laughed happily and he planted her back on her feet and they chuckled with each other. Staring into one another's eyes.  
"You're back so soon!" Elsa smiled.  
"Sorry to disappoint! We cut the meetings and I high tailed it back here! I missed you, Angel!" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a sarcastic grin.  
"I'm not complaining." She whispered as their lips touched for a kiss.  
Anna and Kris made their way over to the two, baby in tow.  
Arthur and Elsa did not end their long awaited kiss to welcome them until they were both satisfied.  
The family waited patiently.  
Olaf and Sven arrived but also courteously allowed Elsa and Arthur their greeting.  
Olaf was dying to talk to Arthur and he giggled as they kissed.  
Elsa and Arthur parted lips, their foreheads rested against one another's and they whispered to one another. Elsa giggles.  
Arthur and Elsa turn to the Bjorgmans.  
"Gigas." Arthur bows respectfully and the sword almost seems to shift.  
"Master, as you requested no harm has come to the queen."  
"Excellent! Continue the good work, old friend!"  
"Arthur!" Kris throws out his arms.  
"Kristoff!" Arthur does the same.  
The two grab each-other's shoulders and then hug.  
"You're back! We've missed you so much! Even Sven!"  
Olaf greets Arthur and throws out his stick arms.  
Arthur kneels down and hugs the little snowman. Snowflakes from Olaf's personal cloud fall into Arthur's hair.  
"Oh my! Who is this!"  
Arthur turned to Kol next and ruffled up the blonde baby's hair causing him to giggle. His big blue eyes locked onto Arthur's bright orange eyes.  
"Oh my goodness! Look at you! My name is Arthur! I've been waiting to meet you!"  
The baby giggled and rubbed his hands on Arthur's warm face. Wiping off droplets that were once snowflakes.  
"Kol likes you already, Uncle Arthur!" Anna giggles.  
"It's so good to see you all!" Arthur says ruffling Anna's hair a little as well.  
"Hey! Ha ha ha! What's the word from the Southern Isles?" Anna asked giving him a hug.  
Arthur fell silent for a moment and his smile dropped. He put his arm around Elsa to comfort himself.  
"There are whispers... Whispers of war..."  
The group fell silent.  
"The Westerguards will not stand for two magical beings on the throne of Arendelle. The Triarchy was adamant." He hung his head a little.  
"I tried to persuade them and the longer I tried the more fragile democracy became. Almost locked me up and threatened to sink the Spiritus in their own harbor... Let's just say we are no longer on the best of terms with the Westerguards."  
"They are still bitter about Hans?" Anna asked.  
"Yes. Very much so. They believe that Arendelle made a fool of the southern isles... It is just a front though. They intend to keep Elsa and I from marriage." He tightened his grip around her  
"They say that it is too much power in one nest."  
Elsa could feel anger welling up in him. She scooped up his chin and kissed him.  
"Hey. It's okay! We'll find some way!" Elsa encouraged him.  
"I know... I just... I cannot allow war to break out again. Not here. Not Arendelle." Arthur surveyed the beautiful garden and then his beautiful lover.  
She had scars now, and the battle still haunted her. He could see it in the back of her eyes. She had been touched by war. It was hell to try and cope with the scars that war leaves on one's own, but Arthur swore to himself that Elsa would never have to endure it alone.  
He kissed her forehead, picturing the battle. Remembering his death. His emotions began to play up but he kept his power in check.  
He had become very proficient in controlling his flames. His conduit was shattered and unresponsive after his near-death but in time he had healed it back to a competent strength. A miraculous feat, Helped in no short measure by Elsa. His skin was still warm to the touch but no longer burning hot.

"How long are you staying?" Elsa asked him while playing with his hair.  
"As long as possible, Angel." He winked and she smiled. "The End of the Dragon though?"  
She blushed a little.  
"I see all this as... A new beginning, really!" He looked into Anna's son's eyes and smiled. "We all have hardships to face... But for the first time In Forever... We won't be alone!"

...

"A great disturbance has roused me from my rest. Magical. Powerful.  
A new Destroyer?"  
"Yes... The schism has bound after all these years of wandering. His flame is strong... though he still believes anger to be his greatest weapon."  
"As is Natural. But... This was not the disturbance?"  
"No... A madman used the Heart Stone to combine the might of the Destroyer and Protector. He could have brought about the End by himself."  
"My Heart Stone. Where is it now?"  
"In the care of the Protector and Destroyer."  
"They are together? Lovers?"  
"Yes..."  
"As is natural I suppose... But in light of all of this I grow weary of this new world. Have preparations been made for the Rebirthing?"  
"Yes. We have selected heirs and the Life Conduit has already been prepared. Interestingly, Her conduit was damaged thus her heart magic remains completely untapped.  
As for the lesser conduits, they are scattered throughout the world. Desperate and under-realized. Not a threat to you."  
"Excellent. But the Destroyer and Protector cannot be allowed to love. To ally. I can feel the strength of these new conduits. They are more powerful than they have been in generations.  
They must all be separated."  
"But... Adam... They..."  
"Do not question me."  
"Forgive me..."  
"It is time for a new Rebirthing."  
"But the world is barely on it's feet..."  
"Then we will build them a new foundation to stand on. We will return this world to it's roots to try once more. This is the will of the Fireheart."

...

"You've lost a lot of blood.."  
"I... I'm used... To it..." Arthur can barely speak but he smiles.  
"You could have died... You did die!" Elsa sits beside him, mad that he would dare be joking at a time like this.  
"Used to it..." He reaches for her;  
He pulls her onto himself, groaning a little.  
They are in Elsa's room. Gigas sits by the door.  
"Karthus?" Arthur asks.  
"He escaped with Minka and the dragon, the magic was drained from him though."  
She rests on his chest doing her best not to hurt him. Tears well in her eyes. She stares at the dagger wound, now a giant scar.  
"I thought it was the end... That you were gone... That I'd never..."  
She tries to say something but her emotions are welling up.  
Snowflakes begin to fall.  
"It's okay..." His eyes open a tiny bit. A faint Orange light pouring out from under his heavy eyelids.  
"I'm here, Angel."  
Elsa has longed to feel the warmth of his eyes for days now.  
"Arthur... I love you!"

The End.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is it!**

**Molten's final chapter. I've had a ton of fun writing it and I hope you've enjoyed it! **

**Let me know what you think, Please! Suggestions, opinions, any ships you've developed!**

**Now, I am planning to expand the Frozen universe even further. A bigger more epic sequel. **

**I'm working on it as we speak! **

**Expect something in the next couple months!**

**Peace!**

**DH**


End file.
